Dumbledore's Army: After the Battle of Hogwarts
by IronManRidingaNimbus
Summary: "I hope so," Harry replied, "I think you've been a great teacher." Narcissa nodded politely and made her way to her office. Harry started towards the Common room, but decided to swing by the Hospital Wing to make sure Ginny wasn't still there.
1. Chapter 1 After the Battle of Hogwarts

Heyy! I've decided to write a Harry/Ginny fic, and I'm really excited about it! So check it out, and give it a review!

Harry Potter stood alone atop the Astronomy Tower. Everyone in the castle was celebrating the victory over Voldemort and the Death Eaters, it was great for a while, but Harry couldn't escape the deaths of his friends. Remus, his last connection to his father, Harry had loved him almost as much as he loved Sirius. Now he was dead, along with his wife, Tonks. Harry would never forget the look on Remus's face when he burst into Shell Cottage to deliver the news about his son being born. Now that boy would grow up without his parents. Harry knew all too well the troubles of growing up without your parents.

Fred. How could Harry ever face the Weasley's? He knew they would never blame him for Fred's death, but that wouldn't stop Harry blaming himself. He knew what losing family was like, but losing Fred would be different. The Weasley's were the closest family Harry had ever seen. He couldn't begin to imagine the effect this would have on them. What would he say to Ron? Or Ginny? He cried silently, he couldn't face Ginny. He didn't know how to act around her, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, but he couldn't, she had just lost her brother.

Harry thought about many of the people who had died in the battle, but he thought mostly, of Professor Snape. Harry kept reliving what he had seen in the pensieve, Snape had sacrificed so much for Harry. He had a chance at a life of his own, but Snape had not stopped loving Harry's mother. Snape had risked everything, and eventually Voldemort had killed him. Harry knew eventually he would have to face everyone, he was going to make sure the first thing he did was make sure people knew that Snape was the true hero. He had worked behind the scenes, and saved everyone. If it wasn't for Snape, Harry wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort.

Harry turned his head when he heard a noise behind him. "Harry Potter." A soft voice said behind him. Firenze, the centaur, stepped into view. "I see you've come to reflect on past events, an idea we both share." Harry felt comfort in Firenze's words, and decided to confide in him.

"So many people have died today, I just, how do I face everyone?"

"Its hard to lose the people we hold dear," Firenze said, his voice a soothing tone, "but we must move forward with our lives, the pain won't ever go away Harry, but your heart will prevail. To recover from a loss, is to strengthen your soul."

"Thank you," Harry replied sincerely, "I think I'm ready to go downstairs."

"A bit of reassurance always helps." Firenze smiled, "They will all look up to you Harry, but I know you will find the right words to say."

Harry composed himself, and turned towards the door. He had a fleeting thought, that if he was allowed to return to school to re-take his 7th year, he might take divination if Firenze was teaching.

OoOoOoO

"If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment," Harry announced standing atop a large mound of rubble in the Great Hall. He was trying to mimic Dumbledore's style, catching each persons eye individually, captivating his audience, but remaining humble. "I eh, was going to give a short speech, but first I'd like to ask you all to take a moment of silence, to respect our friends who lost their lives to ensure a better future for the rest of the world." The hall fell silent, Harry took time think of his next words. After what he thought was about a minute, Harry spoke again.

"I am sure that today, everyone is feeling conflicting emotions. Yes, we are sad. We have all lost friends in this war, family, children even. We must, and will, take time to grieve our losses." Harry's eyes glanced fleetingly at the Weasley family. "We must also rejoice though," Harry raised his voice, trying to make himself sound provocative. "We have won this war! In doing so we have ensured the world has a better future, not just for us, but for generations to come. Of course we will look back and remember the hard times we went through, but that will only spur us on to make sure we live the best life we possibly can!" A cheer had broken out across the hall, Harry broke into a smile. "I'd like to take a moment to tell you all about a man who all but won the war for us. He is the true hero in all of this, and the bravest man I have, and will ever know." A gasp echoed around the hall as Harry announced; "Severus Snape devoted his life to defeating Voldemort. He is the reason we are all standing here, and is truly one of the greatest, bravest men ever to walk the earth." Another gasp, and a few horrible remarks.

"I know how hard this has been, on everyone. I want to thank everyone who fought for us. The Wizards and Witches, Goblins, Animals." Harry choked back tears as he thought of Hedwig, his longest friend. She had sacrificed her own life to save Harry, a debt he felt he would never repay. "The entire magical world came together to defeat Voldemort, We've been assisted by Dragons! Giants! That damn Sorting Hat!" Another cheer broke out across the hall, Harry was sure he actually saw the hat, and it was chuckling.

"Even the House Elves played a huge part in winning the war." Harry couldn't hold the tears back this time. He could see Ron and Hermione comforting each other, no doubt remembering Dobby coming to their rescue. "Among many people I have to thank for helping me, I am most indebted, to one of my best friends. His name was Dobby, a free elf." With that Harry ended his speech, leaving the Hall without another word to anyone.

With some difficulty, Harry navigated his way through the debris, to the Gryffindor common room. In comparison to the rest of the castle, it seem relatively undamaged. The odd chair was tipped over, but Harry sorted that out with a flick of his wand. He sank into an armchair, and flicked his wand again to set the fire roaring. He sat, lost in his thoughts. A particular red-headed girl occupied most of them. What was he going to say to Ginny? Maybe after all that had happened, she wouldn't want to be with him. What if she never wanted to see him again? Harry didn't think he could live with it.

OoOoOoO

"Harry!" He woke with a start, not realising he had fallen asleep. "Why haven't you spoken to me at all? You know when you defeated Voldemort, or before you went and got yourself killed!"

"I, I eh-" No words came as stared into the furious eyes of Ginny Weasley. He had wanted to speak to her, honestly he wanted to do more than speak to her. But he couldn't face her, he didn't know what to say. "Ginny I-"

"God Harry," she cut him off, "please don't tell me your sorry. Enough people have told me that today, what happened to Fred was not your fault. So you can stop avoiding me, sweep me off my feet, and carry me off into the sunset on a unicorn! Or whatever it was you were planning to do."

Again, words did not form on Harry's lips, so he pressed them against Ginny's instead. Gladly, she didn't seem to mind.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry spent the next three weeks at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley would not allow him to be taken anywhere else, and Harry was glad of it. The Weasley's were as friendly as they always had been, and Mrs. Weasley stated that the Burrow was his new home and he need never leave. He was leaving soon however, all of the major repairs had been done to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had agreed to let him re-take his 7th year. School would be starting very early this year. No reason was given in his letter, it just said; 'due to important events, the school term will start June 30th.' Harry wasn't sure why, it was probably so students could catch up on work they had missed or something.

He was incredibly pleased, he would finally get a normal year at school, no Voldemort, or Death Eaters, or TriWizard Cups. No Azkaban escapees who then turn out to be your godfather. The Chamber of Secrets would remain closed. The Dementors wouldn't show up. He might even get to play Quidditch, he had a decent chance of making the team he thought. His girlfriend had been named captain of the Gryffindor team.

Harry had taken quite a few trips to Diagon Alley. He replaced his trunk, and bought a new Firebolt. Despite protests from the entire Weasley family, Ginny was surprised with a Firebolt as well. The only thing that made him slightly sad was that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be joining him. They were going to Australia to find Hermione's parents. All of the students in 7th year under Professor Snape were offered the chance to re-take their 7th year at Hogwarts. Neville would be there, though Harry doubted he would see Seamus, or Dean. It didn't matter, Harry was already planning the long walks around the lake he would be taking with Ginny.

"Hey day dreamer!" Harry looked round to see Ginny, two Firebolts slung across her shoulders, "you better get in some practice if you don't want me replacing you as Seeker." A menacing grin spread across her face.

"No chance," Harry replied, "I'm a little out of practice I'll admit, but I'm still the best Seeker around!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Hogwarts Express

Heyy guys! Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it so, read and review! Thank you for all the kind comments I've recieved!

The day had finally arrived. Harry stood on platform 9 3/4 gazing in awe at the gleaming scarlet engine in front of him. Despite all of the fighting, the Hogwarts Express remained untouched. It stood waiting just as it always had, ready for the wave of students returning to Hogwarts. "We could just stare at it all day if you like," Ginny appeared at his side, "but I'd much rather be on it." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her onto the Gryffindor carriage.

"Do you think it'll be different this year?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "I don't think the castle will have changed much, but it might not be as busy, and of course we will have new teachers as well."

Harry nodded solemnly. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore there. Dumbledore had devoted his life to Hogwarts, and its students. Suddenly Harry wasn't looking forward to school as much. Harry heard the train blow its whistle and watched Kings Cross Station roll out of view. "It won't be the same without him there." Harry said.

Ginny knew who he was talking about. "It isn't. Dumbledore made the place light up with joy. McGonagall has incredibly big shoes to fill." Harry felt Ginny hand give his knee a squeeze. "We have each other Harry. No Voldemort, no danger, just school, and Quidditch. I still passed a few N.E.W.T.S last year, so 7th year won't be hard." She was right. 7th year was almost a formality. He had plenty free periods, all of which he intended to spend with Ginny.

Harry watched out the window as the countryside in Scotland rolled by. At some point in the journey Ginny had ended up in his lap, now they were stretched out snoozing in their compartment. A shout of "anything from the trolley!?" Snapped Harry out of his slumber. He was up on his feet, wand drawn and pointed at the door, leaving a dazed Ginny picking herself up off the floor of the compartment.

"Christ Harry!" Ginny exclaimed sourly, "a little warning wouldn't go amiss."

"Sorry," Harry said weakly, lowering his wand, "reflexes." Ginny didn't look pleased but she sat without comment. Harry beamed as the old lady who had pushed the trolley since his first year stuck her head into the compartment.  
>"Harry Potter," the woman smiled, "I heard rumours you were returning this year."<p>

"Well," Harry replied, "here I am."

She addressed both of them, "I still remember the day a shy 11 year old boy stepped aboard this train. I should too, I made quite a profit that day." Another smile appeared on her face. "Now look at you! You've grown into a fine young man Harry, and you saved us all."

It was Harry's turn to grin as he held out a large handful of Galleons. "We'll take the lot."

"A different Weasley this time," a wicked smile crossed the old woman's face, and she raised an eyebrow. "I'll just leave the trolley here." She left without another word.

OoOoOoOoO

"You just bought the entire trolley!" Ginny exclaimed.

"For old times sake," Harry replied casually, peeling the wrapping off a chocolate frog.

"You mean you've done it before?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"How do you think I became friends with Ron?" Harry asked.

Ginny seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before adding, "I understand now. Anyone who can buy a trolley full of sweets would be Ron's best friend for life." There was a moment of silence, then they both burst into peels of laughter.

Harry flopped down next to Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder. He could have stayed there forever, unfortunately they did need to change into their robes. Which unfortunately meant Harry had to leave the compartment for a few minutes. He arrived back at Ginny's side just as darkness started falling. He was longing for a glimpse of the castle. "So," Harry announced, "know any good broom cupboards?" The comment earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"As far as I can see Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear, "We have the compartment all to ourselves." She placed her hand lightly on his chest, and brought her lips up to meet his.

OoOoOoOoO

"Firs years over 'ere!" Hagrid's voice boomed across Hogsmeade Station. "Come on now lets not hang about!"

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled forcing his way through the crowd.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed with delight, "what are you doing 'ere?"

"They let me re-take my 7th year," Harry explained, "I didn't have any other plans, and I really miss the place." He was lying, he had thought up several plans, all of them involving Ginny, and usually a warm beach in the Caribbean. But Hogwarts seemed the best idea. "No Skrewts this year I hope?"

"You mean-"

"Yep," Harry cut the giant off, "see you in class professor." They gave one another a hug and went their separate ways. Harry reappeared at Ginny's side with two broomsticks over his shoulder, they were just entering the gates.

"Harry what are you-"

"Wanna do something crazy and probably against the rules?" Harry asked handing Ginny her Firebolt.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Sure. why not?" They kicked off the ground and soared into the air, amidst angry protests from Filch. "Race you to the Astronomy Tower Potter!"

"You're on!" Harry replied. They completed a few laps of the castle before landing in the courtyard. They hurriedly stored their Firebolt's in a broom cupboard, and Harry made a note of its location should he decide that he and Ginny might need some time alone. They arrived late into the hall, drawing suspicious glances from all four tables. Harry greeted Neville and took a seat beside him, Neville smirked but made no comment. Everyone could make up their own version of what Harry and Ginny had gotten up to. Ginny slipped her hand into his as the sorting began.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stadium

Heyy! Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it, I have a big revelation soon! Read and review!

Iron Man.

Harry and Ginny were surprised to find the Common Room very empty. There hadn't been many first years in the Great Hall, and there seemed to be many students absent. Harry knew that some of them had been killed, and seeing the common room so empty really made it hit home. But Harry also suspected that a lot of students weren't returning, because they or their parents thought the school was unsafe. The thought made Harry sad, Voldemort was gone, Hogwarts was the safest place for children again. The castle was repaired, the protective enchantments had been renewed.

As if sensing his mood, Ginny flopped down onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. "It'll be all right Harry," she sighed, "it'll be all right." He held her close, and soon succumbed to the heat of the fire. It was a long while later when Ginny woke him. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" She asked.

"Probably not." Harry replied with a smirk. But he could see the clock telling him it was midnight. "All right, night Ginny." He rose from his seat and gave her a quick kiss before ascending the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry woke the next morning, it felt strange not having Ron in the bed next to his. It was now occupied by a fifth year, who Harry found irritable. He showered and dressed quickly, before heading down to the Common Room. The room was empty, so Harry read over his class schedule and waited for Ginny. Around half an hour later Harry and Ginny were walking arm in arm towards the Great Hall, when they were interrupted by Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Ooo Potter has a new girlfriend!" Peeves laughed, though Harry wasn't sure what he found funny.

"Yeah, are you the last to find out?" Harry asked, annoyed by the poltergeist.

"The last?" Peeves said, shocked.

"Unlike you Peeves," Ginny put in, "you used to be the first to find out these things, you must be getting old." Peeves looked furious, and left in a rage. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter. "The look on his face!" Ginny laughed. Harry nodded his agreement.

OoOoOoOoO

The pair entered the Great Hall and filled their plates. "Classes this morning?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration, then a free period, then double DADA." Ginny replied looking over her class schedule.

"We'll be in DADA together, it should be our top subject," Harry said, "I wonder who our new teacher will be." There had been no announcement at the feast last night, and no new faces at the teachers table.

"Mmm," Ginny thought about it, "I wonder if McGonagall will still take Transfiguration. She is the expert, but she's the Headmistress now." They discussed this over breakfast, and then headed their separate ways. Harry had a free period, so he retrieved their Firebolts, and couldn't resist taking his for a fly.

They hadn't been able to see it in the dark last night, but the Quidditch pitch had been rebuilt, and it looked amazing. Harry had never noticed anything wrong with the old pitch, but this new one was amazing. Before there had been large stands for each house, now there was a proper stadium. It looked like it could host the Quidditch World Cup. He flew inside it, even though it was probably against the rules. Inside was even better, there was a large box for the teachers and staff, which looked just like the Minister of Magic's box at the World Cup. Then, each house had its own stand, with the seats coloured to match each house. Harry couldn't believe it, there was even a confectionary stand, sponsored by Honeydukes. By the looks of it each team had its own locker room, and below was a merchandise shop. It had everything you would expect to find in a Muggle football pitch, and when Harry thought about it, it looked like a circular version of Stamford Bridge in London.

OoOoOoOoO

He caught Ginny just before he had to head off to class. "Brooms are in the same cupboard as last night, go for a fly!"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise, just go for a fly!"

"Alright then," Ginny replied, "I don't really understand why you're asking me to, but I will head down and get my Firebolt." Harry gave her a quick kiss and headed down to Hagrids. He arrived at the hut before everyone else, and turned to see a fiery red streak take to the sky. He smiled, Ginny would soon see the new pitch.

"Harry!" Hagrid roared in delight, "good to see ya!"

"Hi Hagrid, am I early?"

"No," Hagrid replied, his head drooping, "yer the only seventh year takin' my class."

"Oh," Harry replied, unsure what to say, "well, we have more time to spend together then, and it'll save me the use of my cloak."

"It will that," Hagrid replied, his face looking more cheerful, "so, how'd you like to go see Buckbeak?" Harry was delighted, he hadn't seen Buckbeak in quite some time. It would be good to be able to fly again, and Care of Magical Creatures might now be more fun than he originally thought.


	4. The Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup

Heyy! Here is chapter 4! I hope you are excited about the revelation(s) in this chapter! Read and review!

Iron Man.

Harry was caught up by Ginny as he headed into DADA. "The Quidditch pitch!" Ginny whispered into his ear.

"I don't think," Harry whispered back, "the word 'pitch' does it justice."

"You're quite right." Was her reply. Their happiness didn't last very long, because they met their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny and Harry weren't the only ones that were none to pleased. Harry decided to break the silence.

"They are going to let you teach!?" He could hear murmurs of appreciation behind him.

"I realise I am far from your first choice of teacher, but-"

"That would be because all our other choices were murdered!" Ginny cut her off. Narcissa bit her lip.

"I fully understand your resentment, but I have never killed another person, and never intend to." Narcissa said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well that makes everything OK!" Neville chimed in sarcastically. "In fact, lets have Umbridge back too!" The whole class roared in support.

"Do you not think the school had reason to put me here?" She asked, a hint of authority in her voice. "I am, as you pointed out, experienced in Dark Magic. Therefore I also know how to counter it, or did you think a disarming spell and a Patronus Charm would be sufficient protection?"

"Worked for Harry!" Someone yelled behind him.

"Yea!" Someone else joined in, "don't see You-Know-Who running around anymore!" A cheer tore through the classroom. Narcissa laughed dryly, staring at the class as though they were the most pathetic thing she had ever seen.

Harry, could feel the anger rising inside him. He remembered the battle, Dumbledore's death, the Department of Mysteries, Sirius. Then he looked at Narcissa laughing at them, and the rage consumed him. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed. The entire class was shocked. He had produced his usual stag, but it was a dark red.

Harry couldn't explain it to Ginny when they eventually left the classroom. He had no idea why his Patronus had appeared in red instead of blue. He could only assume that, it had reflected the anger inside him. He walked arm in arm with Ginny to the Great Hall, word of his outburst had obviously spread. He ignored the stares, he gotten used to doing that over the years.

OoOoOoOoO

"If I could have your attention please," McGonagall's voice rang out across the Great Hall, "I have a rather important announcement, which I think most of you will be excited about." Harry was indeed, intrigued. What was Mcgonagall going to tell them? "I'm sure there has been a lot of chatter about the new Quidditch facilities." Evidently news of Harry's red Patronus had yet to reach her ears. "We must first thank Arthur and Ronald Weasley for their involvement in the design of our new facilities. Which include; A very large stadium with a full size pitch, locker rooms and grandstands for each house, a confectionary store proudly sponsored by Honeydukes." A round of applause swept the hall, "yes, many thanks to Honeydukes, at the foot of the stadium we have a memorabilia store, kindly supported by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Another cheer. Harry and Ginny turned to each other, but neither had know of the Weasley's involvement in the Quidditch stadium. "I must stress that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes provided the funding for the store, and NOT the product! Finally, we have a large indoor training facility, kindly donated by the Chudley Cannons!" A cheer mixed with a few groans rose from the crowd. Harry could picture Ron's gleeful face at this announcement. He loved the Cannons.

"This afternoon," McGonagall went on, "all classes have been cancelled!" The loudest cheer of the day rung out. "In exactly one hour, Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, will cut the ribbon to officially open the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium!" The Great Hall fell silent. Harry rose to his feet, and started clapping. Ginny and Neville followed suit, as did Luna. Some of the first years joined in, then the Slytherin table rose to their feet too. Not to be beaten by Slytherin, the other houses rose to their feet and made double the noise. Harry smiled, not everyone knew it yet, but Severus Snape was the bravest man to have ever lived.

McGonagall gave Harry a nod before speaking again. "I have not quite finished." Murmurs swept through McGonagall's captivated audience. "Many of you may remember the events of the TriWizard Cup. It was a sad time for all at Hogwarts, but also a time in which we made new friends and rivals. Therefore, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang will compete against each other for the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup!" A huge cheer broke out once again, Harry wondered if there would come a point when they weren't cheering. "The first match will be played here at Hogwarts, against Beauxbatons Academy, I have chosen a Hogwarts Captain, who will select members from each House team to play for the school. Enjoy your lunch, and be sure to arrive at the stadium before 1 o'clock." With that McGonagall left the Great Hall, leaving everyone to wonder who had been chosen as Hogwarts Captain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The stadium opening was a grand affair, several of the Ministry's high ranking members showed up. Kingsley Shacklebolt was surrounded by a team of Aurors. Mr. Weasley was there, as was George and a representative from Honeydukes. Harry also saw a few Chudley Cannons jumpers floating about, suggesting people had been sent to represent the Quidditch team. A cheer went up as Kingsley cut the ribbon and people flooded onto the pitch. Harry and Ginny walked towards Mr. Weasley, before McGonagall intercepted them. "I wonder if I could have a word Potter." Harry knew she wasn't really asking, so left Ginny to talk with her family, and walked towards the Gryffindor locker room with the Headmistress. "What do you think of the stadium?" She asked.

"Its amazing, it looks like a Muggle football stadium, I love it!"

"Yes," McGonagall replied, "Arthur Weasley convinced the architect to base his design off a stadium in London called Stamford Bridge. Home of Chelsea Football Club apparently." Harry had seen Stamford Bridge once, but the Dursley's never allowed him to watch football so he didn't really have a favourite team, but he was impressed by Chelsea's stadium. "I wanted to talk to you Harry, because I've decided to make you Hogwarts Captain, as a reward for your services to the Wizarding World."

"Really?" Harry was shocked, he assumed it would be Ginny, or someone from another house. "Well eh, thank you."

"Now Potter, I know Miss Weasley has a guaranteed spot on the team, but I want you to take the best players from each house. Even Slytherin." She added, possibly sensing a little discomfort.

"I certainly will Professor," Harry replied, "I've never seen Beauxbatons play, but everyone knows Durmstrang need to be taken seriously, they did have Krum at one point."

"Funny you should bring him up," McGonagall said, "he happens to be coaching their team."

Harry groaned, "great." Harry was a decent flyer himself, but Krum had played in the World Cup Final while he was still in school. If he was coaching Durmstrang, Harry could use the Irish international team to coach Hogwarts.

"If you are familiar with Quidditch, it may not come as much consolation, but the Chudley Cannons have offered to assist you in any way you need." Harry didn't follow Quidditch, but he knew enough to know that the Cannons were a bottom of the league team. He couldn't think of any way in which they would help against a team coached by Viktor Krum, but then he had an idea.

"Could you ask the Cannons if they have any decent brooms going spare? A lot of people have their own, but for those who don't, I don't think the school brooms will cut it." McGonagall nodded. Hogwarts may not be coached by the best Seeker in the world, but hopefully they would have decent brooms to play on.


	5. Chapter 5 Selecting the Team

Heyy! Here is chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it, so read and review! Also, to the guest who left a very long review, thank you very much, your review was very thought provoking. If you're reading this, you should create an account. Also, I won't be making Harry an Auror...

Iron Man.

Harry had neglected to tell anyone but Ginny that he had been named Hogwarts Captain. McGonagall had agreed to keep it quiet too, Harry wanted to watch the other teams training. If he was caught, he would just say he was spying for the Gryffindor team. Harry thought that, if nobody knew he was captain, then he wouldn't have people pestering him and he could choose his team on skill alone.

There was of course the Gryffindor team to tryout for, though Harry was pretty sure he had a good chance of making the team. Ginny of course, would be on the Hogwarts team. Not just because she was Harry's girlfriend, she was also one of the best Quidditch players in the school. It seemed to run in the Weasley family.

OoOoOoOoO

Gryffindor tryouts went just as Harry expected. He was now Gryffindor Seeker for a 6th time. Ginny, would of course be playing as Chaser. Peakes and Coote returned as Beaters, Demelza Robins would also return as Chaser. The final Chaser Ginny had picked was OK, she had nothing on Katie Bell, or Angelina Johnson though. Harry didn't know the keeper either, but he saved 3 out of 5 shots. Which was more than anyone else who had tried out for the position. It felt strange, not having Ron on the team.

Satisfied that Ginny had picked a good enough team, he pulled her to one side just as everyone began to walk off the pitch. "Lets go for a fly," he said, he continued once they were out of earshot, "We're going to spy on the Hufflepuff tryouts."

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, "you can't do that!"

"I can actually, we are going to need a better Keeper for the Hogwarts team, and a Chaser. Possibly a third beater, so we can alternate them."

"But, it seems wrong!" Ginny clearly wasn't happy.

"Krum's coaching Durmstrang." Harry had saved this piece of information, incase a dilemma like this came up.

"Krum? Then who's coaching us?" Ginny seemed a little concerned.

"Us two." Harry replied with a grimace, "the Cannons have offered to help in any way they can."

"Fat lot of good that'll do!" Ginny spat. "They are at the bottom of the league, Krum's one of the best players in the world."

"I know, thats why I want to watch all tryouts and practice sessions. We'll find the best players in the school, and I've asked the Cannons if they have any brooms we could use. They might be bottom of the league, but I reckon they have better brooms than the school."

"So we'll be using your cloak?"

"Yep," Harry replied, "I think we'll sit in the big box seats too."

OoOoOoOoO

The Hufflepuff Keeper was dreadful. So were the Chasers. They really did not have a strong team this year, although they had chosen one Beater who was reasonably good and would make a fair substitute. Harry hoped Ravenclaw or Slytherin would have the players he desired. He would be in a bit of trouble if they didn't. Hogwarts would need a strong team to stand a chance against Durmstrang, and he couldn't count Beauxbatons Academy out either, they could be the best out of the three schools.

"We definitely need a better Keeper." Harry moaned, "hopefully Ravenclaw and Slytherin have better players."

"I hope so," Ginny replied, "but the other houses don't hold tryouts till next week, and we don't have much time to put together a team and train before Beauxbatons arrive."

"There's also the matter of broomsticks, the Hufflepuff beater was using a school broom. I hope the Cannons pull through." Harry's wish came true, the next morning at breakfast, the post was delivered. Harry was tucking into a bowl of porridge when a school owl swooped down from the rafters and stuck its leg out to give Harry a letter.

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**Having received a letter the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it has come to our attention that the team representing the school is in need of some better brooms. As former students, investors, and fans, we at the Chudley Cannons would be delighted to help you out.**_

_**We also know you would like to remain anonymous as Captain of the team, so delivery of the broomsticks has been done discreetly. In the Gryffindor locker room, you will find 10 brand new Nimbus 2001 racing brooms. We hope these will be sufficient for your needs, and all we ask in return is that you reserve us good seats for the home matches.**_

_**Good luck in your tournament, **_  
><em><strong>Gregory Rookwood. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Manager, Chudley Cannons.<strong>_

Harry was incredibly pleased, and was about to show Ginny the letter. Until he noticed the surname of the man who had sent the letter. Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood had killed Fred Weasley. It seemed cruel, Harry doubted Gregory Rookwood was an evil Death Eater spy, but that didn't make it comforting to see the name at the bottom of the letter. Harry decided against showing Ginny the letter, instead he took her hand. "Come on, I have something important to show you." Ginny didn't argue, and left the Great Hall with him.

OoOoOoOoO

"They're so ugly!" Ginny cried out when she saw them.

"At least we have them," Harry tried to reason, but Ginny was right. The ten Nimbus 2001's were bright orange, the Chudley Cannons team colours. "The Cannons invested a lot of money in the team, we can allow the free advertising. I also have to reserve them decent seats."

"What do you mean?"

"They manager asked for decent seats at the home games, in return for the brooms."

"He just expects you to get him seats does he?" Ginny's temper was beginning to show.

"They are decent brooms Ginny, and you never know, they might scout some of our players. Then everybody wins."

"Because its everyone's dream to play for the Cannons." Ginny hit back, but her voice had softened, and she hugged tightly into Harry's chest. He would gladly have stayed that way all day, but they had to hide the brooms.

OoOoOoOoO

The brooms being sent by the Cannons seemed to have turned Harry's luck around. Ravenclaw had given him the Chaser he needed, and Slytherin had a surprisingly brilliant Keeper. Only a second year, but not a shot got past him. He rode a school broom too, so Harry couldn't wait to stick him on a brand new Nimbus. He had handed his team list to McGonagall, who would inform each player that they had made either the starting, or reserve team.

First of all though, Harry had to concentrate on the opening game of the school season, against Hufflepuff. Ginny had crammed three training sessions into the last week before the game, so Gryffindor were as prepared as they could be. While Harry, and most of the school was busy thinking about Durmstrang, Ginny had not taken her eyes off the House Cup. She was determined to win it again, especially being the Captain.

"You ready for this game?" She asked Harry.  
>"I think you whipped us into shape." It was true, Ginny had a real knack for being Captain. The Gryffindor team had started training off dreadfully. Ginny then spent hours in the Common Room, planning strategies, looking into new formations. She translated this onto the pitch. The Gryffindor team were much sharper, quicker, they had a solid defence, and the Keeper was saving more goals. Harry thought they had a good chance of winning.<p>

Breakfast finished quickly, as it did before every game of Quidditch. Everyone started making their way out of the Great Hall. Anticipation was higher than usual for the first game of the year. Today would be the first time a game had been played in the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium. Not only that, Beauxbatons had arrived and were coming to watch the game, and thanks to Harry, the Chudley Cannons had bagged box seats. The Cannons were in their off-season, and had taken a break from training to come and watch the game.


	6. Chapter 6 The Opening Match

Heyy! This is a kinda fast-paced chapter, so I hope you still enjoy it. Read and review!

Iron Man.

Harry felt excited when the team was ready. He stepped out onto the pitch, hand in hand with Ginny. The stadium roared to life, seeing it for the first time was amazing, but seeing it with a large crowd cheering and waving was something else entirely. The stadium was by no means full, but you could still sense the atmosphere inside. Everyone wanted a good game to open the season.

"Give them a good show." Harry whispered to Ginny. She nodded.

"Captains, shake hands." Harry hadn't seen Madame Hooch in so long, but he didn't have time for a catch up. Ginny shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, and everyone took to the air. Harry waited for the release of the Quaffle, his heart thumping in his chest, when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from the commentary box.

"Here we are, the first game in the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed out across the stands. "Keep your eyes on the new Gryffindor Captain, Ginny Weasley! I know I will, she has grown up nicely." This earned Lee a few cheers, and a furious glare from Harry. This didn't stop Lee though, "and she's riding a Firebolt! Maybe if I dated Harry..."

Harry let the crowd laugh and waited for the Quaffle to be tossed. The second it left Madame Hooch's fingers, Harry yelled to Coote. With terrifying accuracy, Coote sent a Bludger thundering towards the commentary box. Lee managed to roll out of the way with only seconds to spare. Flustered, Lee recovered and decided not to throw anymore jibes Harry's way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The game started out badly for Gryffindor. Coote's hit towards Lee Jordan resulted in Hufflepuff earning a penalty with only 4 seconds played. They immediately went 10-0 up, and Gryffindor couldn't make a decent play afterwards. With 20 minutes played, there was no sign of the Snitch, and Hufflepuff were leading 120-70. Harry searched frantically for the little golden ball that would save him the embarrassment of losing the opening match.

Ginny flew up beside him when they were down 170-70. "This can't go on, anymore goals from them and soon a Snitch grab won't save us. I need you to stop circling overhead, and start taking the Quaffle."

"But Ginny-"

"I know!" She cut him off, "but obviously whatever they were doing in training while we were busy scouting the Slytherin Keeper, has paid off. Im running out of options Harry, the Snitch isn't here and we need the points. Get down there and start playing Chaser."

Harry did what he was told. For the remainder of the game, Ginny wasn't his girlfriend, she was his Captain. He did whatever she asked of him. He started off uneasily, and wasn't helped by Lee Jordan. "It seems Potter has given up all hope of catching the Snitch and- hang on, whats he doing with the Quaffle?"

Determined not to let Lee Jordan win, Harry intercepted a cross from Hufflepuff and made his way towards the left hoop, faked a shot, and crossed to Demelza Robins who fired a rocket through the middle hoop. This gained them 10 points but they were still too far behind Huffflepuff. This time Harry grabbed the Quaffle and dived towards the pitch. Then he weaved through each post, to confuse the Hufflepuff Chasers tailing him, and lobbed a high ball to Ginny, who threw it easily through the right hoop.

This good play didn't last long though. The Hufflepuff Beater Harry had scouted for the Hogwarts team, hit a Bludger which knocked Demelza Robins off her broom, taking away the advantage of having Harry playing Chaser. It got worse still, the same Beater took out another Gryffindor Chaser, leaving just Harry and Ginny playing at the hoops. Hufflepuff were up 240-90, a Snitch grab would end the game in a tie, which seemed the best result Gryffindor could hope for.

Then astonishingly, Peakes made the best play of the match. He hit a Bludger with a huge amount of power, which collided mid-air with the Quaffle and sent it spiralling into the left hoop. This was short-lived however, Coote committed a foul, giving Hufflepuff a penalty. Gryffindor could only stand and watch, if their keeper missed they would lose their only real chance of winning.

The stadium was silent, until Lee Jordan spoke. "The Hufflepuff Captain has come forward to take the penalty, Gryffindor must be feeling very tense right now." Then Harry spotted it. The Golden Snitch was lazily circling the pitch below. "You can feel the anticipation as Madame Hooch hands over the Quaffle, a goal here would surely end Gryffindor."

"Ginny you need to score!" Harry hissed. She could obviously hear the urgency, mixed with excitement, in his voice for she suddenly looked sharp, and awake. The Hufflepuff Captain made his way to the hoops agonisingly slowly, he faked left and threw right. Harry didn't wait to see the result, he could here a loud roar as he dived towards the Snitch. No doubt Hufflepuff were celebrating.

Lee Jordan's voice rang out again, "Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle now, she makes it past the Hufflepuff Chaser's, now she has a Bludger to contend with, she speeds past it! That Firebolt surely helped out there!" Harry could almost grab the Snitch, but he needed Ginny to score, and the Snitch was speeding up now. "Weasley is coming up on the hoops fast, with Hufflepuff hot on her tail. Coote takes out a Hufflepuff Chaser with a missile from the other side of the pitch!" Lee was getting incredibly excited with this passage of play.

"Weasley scores for Gryffindor!" Cheers rang out across the stadium, and Harry put the hammer down to catch up with the Snitch. "Hufflepuff are frantic now, look at them charging forward! Potter has seen the Snitch, the Hufflepuff Seeker is too far away! Hufflepuff desperate for a goal now, here they come! They've just the Keeper to beat!" Harry's heart was pounding, he needed to get the Snitch. He had his hand outstretched, inches from the little golden ball. "Saved! Gryffindor could win it now! Harry Potter, inches from glory," Harry was in a dive, the ground coming up fast, he had his hand nearly around the ball, "He's done it! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!"

OoOoOoOoO

The Gryffindor fans went insane. Harry pulled out his dive and turned around, to almost collide with Ginny. Before they could talk though, a high pitched squeal emitted from the commentary box. "would you believe it!? Down by 140 points, Gryffindor win 260-240!" So the Keeper had saved the penalty after all, the cheers had been from Gryffindor. "What a heroic performance, possibly the best comeback I've ever witnessed, and definitely the biggest upset Hogwarts has ever seen! Gryffindor save the penalty, Ginny Weasley scores with an assistance from Coote, Harry Potter grabs the Snitch, and who can forget Jimmy Peakes's amazing goal with the Bludger that made it all possible!"

"We gave them a show Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear, not able to find any words to reply with, wolf whistles escaped the crowd as Harry leaned over and kissed her. "Well, we definitely have now!" She exclaimed, turning a little red as she looked at the crowd.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry Potter!" A voice exclaimed behind him as he left the locker room. "Wonderful match young man, wonderful! That dive for the Snitch took my breath away." He turned to Ginny, "you must be the Captain that led Gryffindor to glory, excellent tactic you employed, having Harry act as Chaser. It's not often you see that type of creativity."

"Eh, thank you," Ginny replied, "who might you be? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," the man replied enthusiastically, "Gregory Rookwood, Manager of the Chudley Cannons." Ginny flinched at the name but made no comment. "I have come to speak to you, because I want to offer you both a place on the Chudley Cannons starting team."

"You want us to play for the Cannons?" Harry was only mildly intrigued, he had heard stories about how bad a team the Cannons were.

"Yes," the man replied, "many of our players will likely retire soon, and no big star wants to sign for the Cannons. Its difficult you see, the owners want big changes, they want to win the league. But I can't win the league with the current team, and the Holyhead Harpies are signing all the best players. We need something to re-energise the team, and to stop more sponsors from abandoning us. I think the two of you are the fast, creative players we need. You work well together, have brilliant strategies and aren't afraid of a challenge."

He was really trying to win them over. Harry felt sympathy towards the man, he had a team that was failing to win games, and he couldn't find anyone willing to sign for them. Harry had never considered trying to become a professional Quidditch player, he had always planned to become an Auror. It was an appealing career choice, although Harry wasn't sure the Cannons would be his first pick of teams to play for. He was also certain Ginny would rather play for the Holyhead Harpies, he wished Ron had been given the offer, then an idea hit him. "Can we take a few days to think it over?" Harry asked, "it will affect our lives quite a bit, and we have school too."

"Absolutely," the man replied, though Harry sensed he had lost hope. "You can get back to me once you have made your decision. We won't actually have you play till you've finished school, but if you choose to join us, we can schedule a meeting to negotiate your contracts, payment etc."

"I know someone who would join you in a heartbeat," Harry quickly put in. The man raised an eyebrow, "his name's Ronald Weasley, young lad, great Keeper, huge fan of the Cannons. The only problem is, he's currently in Australia, he could be there a while. Send him an owl though, he'd be delighted to try out for you when he gets back."

"Thank you Harry, I shall look into it." Gregory Rookwood gave them a smile and left, leaving Harry and Ginny to ponder a shocking move to sign for the Cannons.


	7. The Boy Who Plays For Chudley?

Heyy! Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it, as always, read and review. Note the cheesy line at the end :)

"Seriously!? He wants us to play for the Chudley Cannons?" Harry couldn't tell whether Ginny was insulted, or thought it was hilarious. She seemed to be feeling a mixture of the two. "Does he expect us to win the League? Even the Irish team couldn't win the League for the Cannons. The Harpies have had the best team for ages."

"I expect he's trying to gain new fans, and sponsors. I mean, just look at me, I'm gorgeous." The joke earned Harry an elbow in the ribs, "though not half as beautiful as you." That didn't help, in fact, Harry gained another elbow in the ribs. He knew Ginny wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies, but he couldn't help but think that signing for the Cannons would help them gain fans, and more importantly, sponsors.

If Quidditch worked anything like Muggle sports, then the best teams would have the highest paying sponsors, the best players, bigger stadiums, and a large fan-base. Going by rumours, the Cannons were far from the best, bottom of the League every year in fact. Harry hated the fame he had, but what if he could use it to help the Cannons? Not that he wanted to play for a losing team. Gregory Rookwood had given him a horrible dilemma.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning was awful. The school owls arrived with the post, and someone passed around their copy of the Daily Prophet. Usually, the Prophet made up half of the news, and snapped some pictures for the rest of it. This time however, they had gotten it frighteningly accurate.

**The Boy Who Plays For Chudley?**

**_Hero of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, pictured above, has caused quite the drama at Hogwarts this term. With no Dark Lord to defeat, many were wondering what Harry would do next. Well, what better way to draw attention to yourself than make one of the biggest Quidditch comebacks in the last 50 years? Yes, the opening match of the season at_** _**Hogwarts was quite a spectacle.**_

_**Sources on the inside however, were drawn away from the result of the match, after seeing what transpired post-game. Gregory Rookwood, Manager of the Chudley Cannons, was seen in deep conversation with Potter and another Gryffindor player, outside the locker room of the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium. Could Rookwood be trying to close a deal with Potter?**_

_**Yes, as if he has to prove it further, Harry Potter is great on a broomstick. Harry has flown his signature Firebolt racing broom to House Cup glory, used it to capture a golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail, and will surely be on the Hogwarts team to play in the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Should the Cannons manage to sign him, not only would it be a huge achievement for Rookwood, who's career has been in question lately, but it could bring sponsors flooding in, something the Cannons need desperately.**_

**_Last year the Cannons had the worst season in their history. They managed only five wins, two of them off-season. Its not up for question that the Cannons need some star power on the team, not able to lure world-class players with the prospect of trophies, perhaps the Cannons will attempt to sign Potter in order to gain huge endorsements. With lots of money, the Cannons may be able to start re-building the team, and allow their older and weary players to retire._**

_**It is unconfirmed whether Potter has any plans to play professional Quidditch at all, but the Cannons would surely be eager to sign him if he chose to try and become a Seeker. With this news, other teams will be flocking to Potter to see him play. Right now, nobody wants to play for the Cannons. Why should Potter be any different?**_

_**Due to their strict all female, names beginning with G policy; current champions the Holyhead Harpies, are not an option for Harry. So, here at the Prophet we have analysed three teams Harry could sign for instead of the Cannons:**_

_**The Appleby Arrows. The Arrows had a strong team last year, but were unfortunately plagued by injuries. This resulted in a disappointing fifth place, for a team who looked like** **real championship contenders. With the retirement of their Seeker at the end of last season, Potter could be a good candidate for the position.**_

_**Pride of Portree. Who saw Portree coming last year? With a surprising third place at the end of last season, Portree are a team on the rise. With their current Seeker heading off to champions, the Holyhead Harpies, could Potter be the Seeker that takes them all the way?**_

_**Kenmare Kestrels. The only Irish team in the league posted a seventh place finish last season. Disappointing for them to say the least. With World Champion Seeker Aidan Lynch's future in doubt, after one-too-many hits with a Bludger, perhaps Potter could breathe life back into the team. It has been 6 years since they won the League, and the Harpies don't seem to be going away anytime soon.**_

OoOoOoOoO

Harry snapped the paper shut in frustration. He hated the profit, but they were right. When he had finished reading, four owls landed in front of him and stuck their legs out. The first letter was from the Appleby Arrows, asking him to try out for the reserve team. The second was from the Kenmare Kestrels, offering him a job without even seeing him play. The third was from an American team, called the Fitchburg Finches. They wanted him to play in the American league, which could use some 'British skill and class.' The fourth was more interesting, it was from Firebolt.

**_Dear Mr Potter,_**

**_First and foremost we would like to thank you for being a loyal supporter of the Firebolt brand over the years. Here at Firebolt we pride ourselves on making the best quality brooms available. Due to recent rumours of you signing with the Chudley Cannons, we would like to offer you a sponsorship deal._**

**_If you choose to sign with the Cannons, we will fit the entire team out with our new Firebolt model, coming later this year. It is faster and lighter than the previous model, which we believe you currently own. On top of this, we will gift your school with 30 of our Comet 260 models. As for you personally we are prepared to offer you 15,000 Galleons a year. In return, we ask that you allow us to use your image for promotional gain, and that you promote the Firebolt brand for use in all competitions._**

**_Please reply when you have reached your decision,  
>All the team at Firebolt.<em>**

"They want you to represent Firebolt!?" Ginny asked, reading over his shoulder.

"Keep it down!" Harry hissed. "Yes, it seems a good deal too, but only if I choose to sign with the Cannons."

"Do you want to sign for the Cannons?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I know signing for them would bring them big sponsors, but I don't want to be there forever, and I don't want to be anywhere without you. Voldemort took so much from me, so now I'm intent on enjoying my life to the fullest."

"Harry, your always doing things for other people. Its time you had some fun, we'll both sign a one year contract with the Cannons. We'll get to do something we both love, and we'll do it together. After that, I want to try and join the Harpies, you can do whatever you think is best for you, so long as we're together. " Ginny squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "Promise we'll stay together Harry."

Harry replied, "always."


	8. This is what you both really want?

Heyy! Here is chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy it, as always, read and review! Could be a few days till the next chapter goes up.

Iron Man.

**_Dear Mr Rookwood,_**

**_After great consideration, Ginny and I have reached our decision. We would both like to sign one year contracts to play for the Chudley Cannons. Furthermore, I recently received a letter from Firebolt. Because I have decided to sign for the Cannons, Firebolt are going to equip the entire team with the latest model. Firebolt are also gifting Hogwarts with thirty of their Comet 260 models. Due to the pair of us being at school, Ginny and I wont be playing until next season. However, I hope I can schedule a meeting that benefits all three of us. Ginny and I will speak to our Headmistress, and hopefully we will be given a place to meet and discuss contracts etc.._**

**_As you may have noticed, the Daily Prophet is following the story. I do not wish to break the news to the public until we have agreed a contract, and we would also like to give an exclusive interview to The Quibbler rather than the Prophet. I am committed to playing for the Cannons, and have rejected all other offers. I hope that you take me up on my suggestion to give Ronald Weasley a trial as Keeper.  
>Looking forward to next year,<br>Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._**

Gregory Rookwood beamed as he handed the letter to the owner of the Chudley Cannons. He had just made the biggest signing of his career as a manager. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley would become Quidditch's new power couple, and the new face of the Cannons. Gregory had the chance to do what no other manager had been able to do, turn the Cannons around. This signing had surely cemented Gregory's career.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sat gazing into the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny asleep in his lap. They had been doing this a lot, staying up later than everyone else and getting cosy by the fire. Harry enjoyed it, but it didn't go without comments from his classmates. Neville had asked seriously; "so, when are you guys moving in together?" Harry had laughed it off, but it had been nagging on his mind. Would they ever move in together? Harry was filled with joy at the prospect of having Ginny with him, all day, every day. But he also knew it would have to wait, Ginny was still only sixteen and Harry was only a year older himself. Besides, they had their place, at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had all but adopted him. However late it was, Harry loved the idea of having a real family.

Still, if they were going to play for the Cannons next year, they wouldn't be able to stay at the Burrow. They would need to live near the Cannons stadium. Would Mrs. Weasley allow them to live together? What would Ron's reaction be? Harry tried to push these thoughts out of his head, but they kept coming back to him. They were going to play for the Cannons next year, they would have to leave the Burrow. "Ginny, wake up. We have something important to talk about."

OoOoOoOoO

"How am I supposed to try and reason with my Mum? She was sceptical about me playing for the Cannons. I don't think she'll let us live together Harry." The pair were flying around the castle. It often helped them think, and they were sure people couldn't hear their conversations when they were in the air.

"I don't know, but does she expect you to stay at home forever? We'll need to live near the Cannons. Otherwise we won't be able to train, or attend press conferences etc." Harry thought the idea might not go down well. Ginny had actually welcomed the idea, but she was right. They would have a tough time convincing Mrs. Weasley.

"She will think of plenty alternatives. Apparation, the Floo Network. As with all family arguments, we will need Dad on our side, and you'll have to be the one to ask him." Harry dreaded the time when he would have to ask Arthur Weasley, if he would give his permission to allow Harry and Ginny to live together.

OoOoOoOoO

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Thank you for being open and honest in your letter. I understand you wanted to talk man to man, but school wont allow us that time. Molly and I are happy for the pair of you, getting signed to a professional Quidditch team! It is understandable that, you are both growing up and have careers of your own now._**

**_I know that you would always take care of Ginny, and I see no reason you couldn't live together, other than the pair of you being so young. I'm sure you know as well as I do though, that Molly will need a lot of convincing. We will be attending your match against Beauxbatons, afterwards we can all sit down and give it a thorough discussion and decide whether the two of you are ready to take this step._**

**_If the wars have taught me anything, they have taught me that life can be short and unpredictable, and you should enjoy all the time that you have.  
>Arthur.<em>**

Harry read Ginny the letter that night in the Common Room. She didn't say anything, she just hugged Harry tightly. Harry thought he had done OK. He had written a rather formal letter to Mr. Weasley, asking for his blessing. Mr. Weasley had replied much quicker than Harry had anticipated, but his reply gave Harry a little confidence. Ginny was right, to convince Mrs. Weasley, they would definitely need Mr. Weasley on side.

OoOoOoOoO

Tomorrow, Hogwarts would face Beauxbatons in the opening match of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Harry was nervous, and not about the match. Practice had gone wonderfully for the Hogwarts team. They were a good, strong team. Hopefully they would provide good competition for the other schools. Right now that didn't matter, Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived a day early. Harry and Ginny were headed to McGonagall's office to see them. The Headmistress wouldn't be present, she had given them the use of her office, so as to give them a comfortable place to talk in privacy.

"Good evening," Mrs. Weasley said as the pair entered the office, she was being nice enough, but you could hear the seriousness in her voice. "Please sit down, it seems we have a lot to discuss."

"That we do." Harry replied nervously, he had tried to imagine this scenario, but his imagination never let him come out on top.

"While I trust you Harry, your going to need a very convincing argument to win me over." Mrs. Weasley stared him dow. Harry wanted nothing more than to run and hide, but Ginny would never forgive him.

"Well as you know, Ginny and I will be playing for the Cannons next year. I think it would be beneficial, if we got our own place, near the hime stadium." Harry had a feeling this wasn't going well.

"So, because your off to play Quidditch, you want your own house? I'm sorry Harry, the two of you are just too young to-"

"Mum!" Ginny cut her off, Harry wanted to curl up and die. "Its not just about Quidditch! Harry and I want to have a real go at a life together, even when we're done with the Cannons."

"She's right,"Harry put in, Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I don't plan on spending my life with anyone else, Voldemort done everything in his power to destroy everything I care about. But he never succeeded, and now he never will."

"I understand Harry, but the risks involved-"

Mrs. Weasley was cut off again, "Mum can you honestly think of anyone who can keep me safe better than Harry? We will have protective enchantments put in place, we wouldn't leave ourselves defenceless. The war ripped apart peoples lives, peoples families. We've seen how short life can be, so we want to spend our lives together, and not waste any time in doing it."

"This is what you both really want?" Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"Yes." They replied together.


	9. Chapter 9 Beauxbatons

**Chapter 9.**

**Beauxbatons.**

The day of the match had arrived. Harry could feel his stomach churning, but he was also secretly confident. Their star Keeper from Slytherin had only conceded 5 goals in all training sessions. Peakes and Coote were on top form, though the Hufflepuff beater was playing today. Harry wanted Peakes's strength for their game against Durmstrang, so he wasn't risking him getting injured today.

The team had a meeting in the Gryffindor locker room. Harry liked to hold team meetings in here, it was comfortable, and everything about it screamed Quidditch. Harry liked to give an Oliver Wood style speech before practices. He always conducted these speeches in front of a plaque he and Ginny had commissioned, it read:

In loving memory of Colin Creevey.

Team photographer, friend and Gryffindors 8th man.

We hope that you are still watching us fly Colin,

Bring us luck in all our games.

R.I.P.

Harry read the plaque before every flight on his broom, he had also retired the number 7 jersey. It now hung above the plaque, bearing the name Creevey. Harry now wore the number 99.

**(/)**

Cheers erupted from the crowd as both teams took to the sky. Harry could see Hogwarts banners everywhere, and a large screen had been erected at one end of the stadium. Harry could see pictures of the Beauxbatons players appearing on the screen, and he could hear Lee Jordan calling their names out one by one.

Cheers came from the crowd again as the Hogwarts team was called out, the screen currently showed an excellent shot of Cootes sending a Bludger towards Hufflepuff. The loudest cheer went up when Ginny's image appeared on the screen, she was hunkered down on her Firebolt, delivering the killing blow to Hufflepuff.

Harry was furious. The crowd hissed and booed as the Slytherin Keeper was shown on the screen. He yelled various insults at the crowd, then flew over to the hoops to give the young Keeper some words of encouragement. They wouldn't be booing him once they seen him play, Harry couldn't pile enough praise on the boy. At the Slytherin tryouts he had blown the other Keepers out of the water, and on the Cannons Nimbus 2001 he had only gotten better.

**(/)**

The game started well for Hogwarts. Due to his success in the comeback against Hufflepuff, Harry dropped down into Chaser position every now and then. Ginny had devised a series of power plays that required four Chasers, so the team had spent a few days practicing these strategies. The Beaters had been tasked to circle the Hogwarts goals, after Peakes had scored with a Bludger against Hufflepuff, Harry had trained his Beaters to hit Bludgers at the Quaffle and intercept passes. They would also protect his star Keeper.

The entire crowd seemed excited by Hogwarts's unique strategies, but none more than Lee Jordan. "Here come Beauxbatons, trying to make some headway in this game. Coote hits another Bludger, which intercepts the pass! Just where did the two Beaters come up with this strategy? Ginny Weasley with Quaffle now, she ducks a Bludger, comes up on goal, oh what a great play! Weasley fakes the shot, and crosses to Robins who taps it through the hoop!"

Hogwarts were now up 90-0, but Harry still searched frantically for the Snitch. He couldn't allow Beauxbatons to make a comeback like Gryffindor had. He ordered the team to push harder, while he scanned the skies for the tiny golden ball. Ginny scored another two goals, and Demelza Robins scored a penalty putting Hogwarts 120-0 up.

The Hufflepuff Beater had nothing on Peakes and Coote, but he was really trying to prove his worth. He hit a Bludger to the other end of the pitch, and took out one of the Beauxbatons Beaters. This only made it easier for the three Chasers, Hogwarts were 140-0 up when Harry dived for the Quaffle, only to be fouled by a Beauxbatons Chaser and draw a penalty.

Harry's nerves stirred in the pit of his stomach, he would be expected to take the penalty. Sure, he had played Chaser, passing the Quaffle or speeding away from Bludgers, but he had never made an attempt on goal. He tried to mimic Ginny's style, slowly weaving towards the Keeper. He got within two metres and tossed the Quaffle. It soared over the top of the left hoop. He could hear the sighs from Hogwarts fans, and the jeers coming from the Beauxbatons crowd.

The Ravenclaw chaser made up for his mistake. She dived and caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground, soared upwards and tossed it through the middle hoop, all the way into the stands. During all this excitement, Harry had sat feeling sorry for himself, and the Beauxbatons Seeker had spotted the Snitch.

Harry was much too far away. He could hear the Beauxbatons fans roaring in support. Lee Jordan's voice came from the commentary box. "Look at this! Beauxbatons have spotted the Snitch! Potter is too far away, even with a Firebolt he won't get there! Beauxbatons can level the game now!" Harry knew it, he had been careless and cost his team the game.

**(/)**

"Its over! Beauxbatons tie the game! A stunning turn of the tide!" Harry sat on his Firebolt with his head in his hands. He hadn't even bothered looking for the Snitch, and it had cost them dearly. He shouldn't have played out of position. He had done it to help his team, sure. But it had ended up costing them the win.

**(/)**

"Harry, Ginny!" Gregory Rookwood beamed as they entered the box he was currently occupying in the stadium. "Fantastic game! Shame about the finish." The pair shook hands with him and took a seat. "Now, onto the negotiation of your contracts." Gregory had a table set up, and two blank pieces of parchment lay atop it. "Why don't you tell me how much you think I should pay you, and I'll tell you why that is an unreasonable amount." The three laughed at the joke.

"Actually sir," Harry began, "we won't be needing much of a salary."

"Oh, and why is that?" Rookwood asked.

"Well, I have inherited a fair amount of money from my Parents and my Godfather. I have more than enough for the two of us, but what we do need is a house."

"A house?" The greying manager looked startled.

"Yes." Harry replied steadily. "We will need to stay somewhere near the Cannons am I right?" Rookwood nodded. "So rather than a salary, could you get us a house? We don't need anything fancy, just a place to stay."

"I know of a place." Harry and Ginny were thrilled. "Its nothing special mind you."

"We don't need special," Ginny spoke for the first time, "as long as we have a place we can stay together and call our own."

"All right then." Gregory Rookwood nodded. "If you would just sign at the bottom please." He waved his wand over the two pieces of parchment, which turned into two contracts. Harry read them over carefully, nodded to Ginny, and then they both signed at the bottom. They were now signed to the Chudley Cannons. But more importantly, had a place to call their own. Admittedly, Harry did own 12 Grimmauld Place, but he couldn't face going back. He wanted a fresh start, and he wanted this fresh start to be with Ginny.

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys, Here is chapter 9, Beauxbatons. Enjoy. **

**Iron Man. **


	10. Chapter 10 Harry's Big Plan

**Chapter 10. **

**Harry's big plan. **

Harry unfortunately never got to give his interview to The Quibbler. Xenophilous Lovegood didn't want to see him. Harry decided not to pursue it. The Prophet reported it the next day, Harry was always curious as to how they got their information so quickly.

**Potter Signs For Chudley Cannons.**

**_Harry Potter, sources confirmed today, will be playing for the Chudley Cannons next year. Potter has reportedly signed a one-year deal for the side, and will start training when he leaves school._**

**_Potter has been moderately successful in his Quidditch lately. After beating Hufflepuff in the opening game of the school season, he led the Hogwarts team to a 160-160 tie against Beauxbatons Academy in the opener of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Beauxbatons will next host Durmstrang, then Hogwarts will travel to Durmstrang for the final match. _**

**_We have also received news that Firebolt has endorsed Harry. This will be good news for both Potter and the Cannons. Potter seems to favour the Firebolt brand, so a partnership between the two will only strengthen the bond. As for the Cannons, having their team ride a fleet of the new Firebolt brooms will be a huge confidence boost for the team. _**

**_It will be interesting to see what Potter can do for the Cannons next season. But perhaps what will be more interesting, is what the Cannons will be able to do off-season. With Potter being the first of many new signings expected, current Cannons players should be keen to impress their boss if they wish to keep their spot. _**

**_The Cannons current Seeker, has decided to retire at the end of this season anyway, but the Cannons have apparently sold one of their Chasers to the floundering Kenmare Kestrals. Their reserve Chasers will be eager for the starting spot, but will any of them get the chance? The Cannons Board of Directors have been attending matches at Hogwarts, as has the Manager, Gregory Rookwood. It leaves many Quidditch fans wondering if the Cannons will make a surprise return to the top next year. Right now though, the Holyhead Harpies are still the team to beat. _**

"Not once did they mention my name!" Ginny was reading over Harry's shoulder.

"They will once they see you play." Harry tried.

"Sure they will," Ginny replied sarcastically, "I'm sure they'll talk more when we move into our new house!" Harry couldn't deny that. When the Prophet got hold of this news, the Wizarding World would go wild. Harry didn't get a chance to reply though, Neville had been listening in.

"You guys have a house?!"

"Announce it to the whole world why don't you!" Ginny spat.

"Sorry." Neville looked at his shoes.

"Its fine," Harry said, "just keep it to yourself." Neville nodded.

**(/)**

Harry and Ginny were curled up in their usual spot by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I can't believe we are actually going to do it," Ginny said, "next year we'll have our own house. It'll be just us Harry."

"I know," Harry smiled, "you sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely," Ginny said firmly, "I know it'll be hard to leave home, it'll probably be worse for Mum, but I want to be with you Harry." He hugged her tightly into his chest and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Good," Harry said, "it would probably annoy the Cannons if you didn't, they are buying us a house after all."

**(/)**

Harry woke the next morning and was surprised to find the Boy's Dormitory empty, save Neville. Usually his classmates would all be in various stages of waking up, so the pair quickly got dressed and decided to investigate. "Surprise!" Cheers greeted the pair as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's the surprise all about?" Harry asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Its the 31st of July Harry.." Ginny said.

"So? What's so great about the 31st?" Neville let out a laugh behind him, the realisation dawned on Harry as Ginny spoke again.

"Seriously Harry! You forgot your own birthday? Again!?"

"Its not hugely important to me."

"Well it is important to me!" Ginny stared at him in wonder, "so we decided to throw both of you a party." She glanced over at Neville. It made sense, the two of them had been born only hours apart.

"Eh, thanks." They both replied in unison. Ginny sighed, and pointed them towards a giant cake. That brought huge smiles to their faces.

**(/)**

Harry had never had a better birthday. Everyone had skipped breakfast and ate cake and butterbeer instead. All of his friends were there, someone had let Luna in. Harry received cards from the Weasley family, and surprisingly, one from the Minister of Magic. He also got one from the Chudley Cannons, and told the owl to wait while he wrote a quick letter.

Soon the Hogwarts Quidditch team showed up, after receiving Harry's invite. Harry let them in through the portrait, and they all wished him a happy birthday. The Slytherin Keeper seemed seriously nervous, but Harry sorted him out with a huge slab of cake that soon calmed him down.

Later Harry was led by Ginny into the broom cupboard where they had stashed their Firebolts when they arrived at school. The Ravenclaw Seeker, who had neglected to put his Nimbus 2000 into his team's locker room, unfortunately interrupted them. "Eh, sorry for interrupting." He said, turning red in the face.

"No problem," Harry said rising to his feet, "good luck in your game today."

"Thanks," the Seeker replied, "Happy 18th."

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys,**

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you like it! Read and ****review!**

**Iron Man. **


	11. Chapter 11 Happy Birthday Ginny!

Heyy guys! Managing to get a chapter up again! Here is Ginny's birthday, i hope you like it! Read and review! Also expect a new fic from me, as FF have added a category for the Kevin and Sadie series! (One of my all time favourites!)

Iron Man.

The 11th of August had arrived. Ginny Weasley rolled out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was 17. She could use magic outside of school. Today they could visit Hogsmeade too, where she would use magic for every little thing. She showered, dressed and went downstairs. Admittedly she was a little disappointed. There was no surprise party when she got downstairs.

"Happy birthday gorgeous." Harry crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is now." she whispered, leaning back as he placed his head on her shoulder. He held out a small box in front of her.

"Go on, open it." She did.

"Harry! Its beautiful!" He had bought her a necklace. It was small, and hung from a silver chain. Two broomsticks crossed at the bottom, above them sat a deep blue stone. Tanzanite, Ginny thought. Above the stone, her name was written in delicate silver spirals. She carefully took it out of the box, "help me put it on." He reached to the back of her neck and joined the tiny metal clasps together. Today was going to be perfect.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry led Ginny down the path to Hogsmeade. They first visited the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to see George. He was smiling and happy towards all of his customers, but it was an illusion Harry could see right through. George's eyes were dark and had lost their mischievous glint, his face was sunken in, and he had lost a fair bit of weight. Harry didn't comment, in case he upset him. George would have to overcome the grief in his own way.

"He doesn't look good." Ginny whispered.

"I know, but I don't think there's much we can do." Harry replied. Ginny nodded solemnly, she understood what George was going through.

Next they entered the Three Broomsticks. Neville and Luna were waiting for them, and best of all, Harry had managed to convince Bill Weasley to make the trip. Ginny immediately threw herself into her arms. "Bill! What are you doing here?"

"I received an owl from this man over here," he shook Harry's hand, "besides, I wouldn't want to miss your 17th birthday!" Having Bill there had really made Ginny's day, Harry never saw her smile drop for a second. Other people started arriving too, Quidditch players, Hagrid showed up and presented Ginny with some of his home baking, which Harry doubted she would eat. George came in, with a large armful of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Professor Slughorn presented Ginny with an autographed photo of Gwenog Jones, Ginny's favourite Quidditch player. This earned him a fierce hug and a huge smile.

The party was soon in full swing, everyone was having a good time. Harry watched looked on as Ginny used her wand to cut up her food and refill her glass, she loved the novelty of using magic outside of school. Madame Rosmerta closed the Three Broomsticks, and joined in the party too. Music was playing, butterbeer was flowing, then Harry gave Madame Rosmerta a nod and she stopped the music. Everyone looked around to see why the music had stopped, Harry stepped up to explain.

"Sorry to stop the party everyone, but I think its time to bring out the cake!" Cheers went around the room. Madame Rosmerta wheeled it out from the back room.

OoOoOoOoO

Cake, was a poor description of the thing that took up the centre of the room. Honeydukes had outdone themselves. The cake consisted of three layers of sponge, one vanilla flavoured, one chocolate and one made of red velvet, which Harry had never tried, but it sounded delicious. It was iced in the Gryffindor colours, and had a pair of small enchanted broomsticks flying around it. Sparklers fired from the top, and miniature fireworks, donated by George, lit up the room and spelled out 'Happy Birthday Ginny!'

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she threw her arms around him, "you did all this for me?"

"Well, Honeydukes did," Harry replied, "but I have my own surprises too."

"Theres more?" Ginny looked as though she were about to cry. She gripped him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is," Harry smiled, "but first we have cake to eat."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry was pleased. The party had gone well. Ginny walked arm in arm with him, and lay her head on his shoulder. "Now the plan was," Harry started, "to finish off the day with a trip to Madame Puddifoot's .."

"Very funny Harry," Ginny laughed, "I think Honeydukes is a better idea, and I do want to thank them for that cake." The pair turned and walked back towards Honeydukes, Harry noticed a lot of students staring at them. Honestly, were there not more interesting things than a couple on a date?

OoOoOoOoO

"Thank you for today Harry, I couldn't have wished for a better birthday." Ginny lay sleepily in Harry's lap. He sat gazing at the clock, which confused her, until he spoke again.

"I have one more surprise for you, come on!" Ginny was excited by the prospect, and intrigued when he threw his invisibility cloak over the pair of them. Ginny was guided out of the Common Room, and up towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Harry, why are we-"

"Shh." He cut her off, and pressed a finger against her lips. He guided her over to the railing, and took off the cloak. "Just watch, and enjoy." Harry sent green sparks from the tip of his wand, which confused Ginny further. Until two minutes later.

From the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny could see trails of fire shooting into the sky. When one exploded, she realised what Harry had done. "A firework display?" Harry nodded and smiled. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, she couldn't believe it. He had organised a firework display just for her. She watched as the night sky erupted into, red and gold, green and silver and blue. Ginny could cry with happiness. For a grand finale, the fireworks were larger, they covered the sky in red and gold. "Happy Birthday Ginny." Harry read the words as they appeared in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12 The Miracle in Europe

**The Miracle in Europe. **

**_In an amazing turn of events now being dubbed 'The Miracle in Europe,' Beauxbatons Academy, against all odds, defeated Durmstrang in the second match of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. The surprising win from Beauxbatons has left Quiddditch fans astonished, with one of the best Seekers in the world coaching their team, Durmstrang were hot favourites to take the trophy. Now, Hogwarts vs. Durmstrang will decide who plays Beauxbatons a second time to decide the winner. _**

**_Having played two games now, Beauxbatons now top the table due to the new scoring system in this cup. While many British fans would like Hogwarts to win, it does seem unlikely. While they played a good opening match, Hogwarts made an error that cost them the win. As for the school's House Cup, Gryffindor - who make up the majority of the Hogwarts team - won their opening match out of luck, and desperation. The team will certainly need to be better prepared for Durmstrang; Beauxbatons may have tied with Hogwarts, but their clinical destruction of Durmstrang shows that they have improved greatly. _**

**_Beauxbatons defended their home turf well; they opened up a 260-point lead over Durmstrang, who then caught the Snitch to end the game 110 points behind. Durmstrang coach, Viktor Krum, was visibly unhappy with his teams performance and gave this statement after the match: "I don't think the match could have been worse, the team were slow and gave up too many points early on in the game. Beauxbatons came out to redeem their tie at Hogwarts, and you can see that they have pushed themselves hard to get better, and to put on a good show at home." When asked if he thought Durmstrang could make a comeback, Krum replied: "Beauxbatons Academy have already won." _**

**_Quidditch fans now eagerly await next month, when the Hogwarts team travel to Durmstrang to try and take themselves to the final match against Beauxbatons. The table currently looks like this: _**

**_Cedric Diggory Quidditch cup standings:_**

**_ W. L. T. Pts. _**

**_Beauxbatons: 1 0 1 410 _**

**_Hogwarts: 0 0 1 160 _**

**_Durmstrang: 0 1 0 240_**

"I hate the Prophet!" Ginny threw down the paper in frustration. "They praise us enough when we win our matches, but now Beauxbatons have won the cup just because they beat Durmstrang, and we supposedly aren't a good team? What a lot of rubbish! Who says we can't beat Durmstrang too?" Harry put a hand round her waist, he knew better than to say anything. Ginny needed to let off some steam, and he was none to happy with the newspaper either. Harry often wondered what went on in the mind of the man who edited the Prophet. Honestly, it should be called the Profit. The paper seemed to print any story that would earn them a few Galleons.

**(/)**

The Prophet's report had made an impact on the school though. Everyone was calling for more training sessions, faster brooms, anything that would guarantee a win at Durmstrang. Harry did add more training sessions, but he didn't want to give the team the impression that he was worried. Everyone knew Durmstrang would be tough to beat. Hogwarts wouldn't have the advantage of a home crowd either, only family members were allowed to travel with the team. It worried Harry a little, he had never played a game outside of Hogwarts. He supposed though, that it would be a good experience before playing for the Cannons.

He had spent hours discussing it with Ginny. She was a far better tactician than Harry, so he relied on her to come up with the best game plan. What they spent a lot of time discussing, was the Cannons. Harry had started following Quidditch properly, and now realised the enormity of the challenge they faced. Chudley had finished bottom of the league last season, they finished nearly 2,000 points behind the champions, the Harpies.

Harry was fairly certain they wouldn't be winning the league with the Cannons. He hoped to get them back into the middle of the table. What he was most nervous about though, was living with Ginny. Were they ready? Harry was excited by the prospect of living with Ginny, but he knew it wouldn't come without its challenges.

**(/)**

Times got worse for the Hogwarts team. Hufflepuff lost badly to Slytherin. That wouldn't have bothered Harry, but in an act of frustration, the Hufflepuff Beater sent a Bludger into the face of the Slytherin Keeper after the game finished. He would be fine, but he wouldn't make the game against Durmstrang. This left the whole team low on morale, the young Keeper was the teams best player. Harry kicked the Hufflepuff Beater off the team, and called up a Ravenclaw Beater as a reserve.

Gryffindor's Keeper would now play the match at Durmstrang. Harry hoped he could hold his nerve, he had been improving in training, but he was still second best to the Slytherin Keeper. It was just over a week now until they travelled to Durmstrang, they needed to get their spirits up. So Harry came up with an idea for their next training session.

**(/)**

The Ravenclaw Chaser had contracted a cold, so Harry ordered her to take the day off and rest, this gave him the perfect numbers for the game he had devised. "Right then," Harry said as he released the Snitch, "I thought we'd take the day off and have some fun."

"But-" Demelza Robins started.

"Shh," Harry cut her off, "everyone in the school is taking the match against Durmstrang too seriously, yes they are a good team, yes we will have to work hard, but nobody is in the right mindset just now. So, we're going to switch positions today!"

"What?" Peakes eyed Harry curiously, gripping tightly onto his bat.

"Were going to switch positions. You and Coote will play Chaser, Ginny and Demelza will be Beaters and I'll try my hand at being a Keeper."

"But that means-"

"Yep," Harry smiled at the Gryffindor Keeper, "you'll be playing Seeker for today, and I suggest you get started, that Snitch is long gone."

**(/)**

The training session had gone well. The team were in better spirits. Harry had actually performed ok as Keeper, although that could have had something to do with Peakes and Coote playing Chaser. Everyone had a good laugh though, and the Gryffindor Keeper did eventually catch the Snitch. Harry didn't think the day off training would affect the team much, they had been training since they defeated Beauxbatons. They honestly couldn't get more prepared.

There was something troubling Harry though. Visitors to Durmstrang must comply with memory charms, so they can't reveal the schools location. Despite several protests from the team, Professor McGonagall told them they would have to comply with Durmstrang's rules, or forfeit the competition. This hadn't gone down well with Harry and Ginny, they had seen first hand what could happen if a memory charm went wrong. Gilderoy Lockhart was still in St. Mungos and would probably never regain his memory properly.

**(/)**

"Harry?" Ginny asked when they were curled up by the fire that night.

"What's up?" Harry replied, leaning closer to her.

"You said Snape was the true hero, I know you explained it to me, but I can't picture it. He seemed so evil."

"I know he did, that's how he managed to pull it off." Harry replied, hugging Ginny tightly, "tomorrow I'll ask McGonagall to let me use her office for an hour, then I'll show something that'll remove any doubt."

**(/)**

"Ginny, you have to understand that what I'm about to show you, won't be very nice at all. In fact, it will be incredibly horrible." Harry had taken her to McGonagall's office, he was speaking to her with a tone of warning in his voice.

Ginny nodded. She still wasn't sure where he was going with this, or what could be in McGonagall's office that he wanted to show her. He went over to an ornate cabinet and opened the doors, revealing a strange dark disk, with what looked like cloudy water swirling inside it. Harry brought the disk over to the Headmistress's desk then drew out his wand and placed the tip of it on his temple. He closed his eyes and drew his wand away, a silvery strand of mist floated lazily in the air, and Harry directed it into the cloudy water swirling in the dish.

"Have you ever used a pensieve?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head. "It lets you relive your, or someone else's memories. You stick your face into the water, I'll warn you, its a little uncomfortable at first. He took her hand and they delved into Harry's memories.

**(/)**

Ginny screamed and gripped Harry tightly. She was falling. Then suddenly they landed on hard ground. "But-"

"We are at the Shrieking Shack Ginny. These are my memories. Voldemort is about to kill Snape. You don't have to watch." But Ginny did watch, it all seemed so real. Voldemort was standing there ordering his pet snake to kill Snape. Those horrible red eyes, enjoying the moment. The twisted features that haunted Ginny in her sleep. They were right in front of her.

She watched Harry taking memories from Snape as he lay dying. She could feel the sadness that Harry felt, his every emotion hung in the air. They walked now, back to the castle, where Harry let himself into McGonagall's office and tipped the memories into the pensieve. Ginny felt the same falling sensation as they fell into Snape's memories.

Ginny cried watching them. When Snape rushed to Godric's Hollow, to find Lily Potter lying on the floor, having sacrificed herself to save Harry. Snape had held her and cried with such emotion, it brought Ginny to a new wave of tears. Snape had gone to Dumbledore for help, and agreed to do everything in his power to protect Harry, to risk his life every day in order to ensure Harry's safety. She watched Dumbledore planning his own death with Snape, planning Harry's. Dumbledore had raised Harry to be killed by Lord Voldemort. Ginny held Harry tightly as the memory played on, she watched Snape cast a patronus. A doe. The same as Harry's mother. She heard Dumbledore gasp, "Lily? After all these years?"

Professor Snape replied in a tone that brought Ginny to her knees. "Always."

Harry's memory took them out of the office, to Ron and Hermione. He explained what he had to do, and hugged his friends one last time. Harry told Neville to kill the snake, and slipped on his invisibility cloak. Then she saw herself, comforting another student. Harry had stopped to take a last look at her, why hadn't he spoken to her then? Right before he marched off to his death. But Ginny knew the answer, she could feel it. If Harry had spoken to her, he wouldn't have been able to go.

Ginny didn't want to go on. She knew what was coming next. Harry reached the Forbidden Forest. Ginny was puzzled, Harry stopped and took out a Snitch, and a message appeared on its surface. _I open at the close. _Harry whispered to the Snitch, "I am ready to die." The Snitch opened to reveal a small stone, which Harry turned in his hands. Ginny broke down again, having only recovered from her last bout of tears. Harry's family were standing in front of him. His parents, Sirius and Remus. They offered him words of comfort, and Harry walked to the clearing, and faced Lord Voldemort. Hagrid yelled out to Harry, only to be silenced by a Death Eater as Voldemort gave Harry a wicked smile.

Harry stood straight backed and stared Voldemort in the face. He never raised his wand, he stood and waited for the Killing Curse. Ginny watched Harry's entire life flash before his eyes as Voldemort raised his wand. Time seemed to slow down. Ginny watched as Harry's life played out in front of her. She was horrified as she saw the way the Dursley's had treated him, and laughed when Hagrid burst down the door of the shack and gave Dudley a pig's tail. She saw Harry meet her brother on the train, the first time he entered the castle, and asked not to be sorted into Slytherin. Ginny saw him riding a broomstick for the first time, saw him keep Quirrel from the Philosophers Stone, saw him save her in the Chamber of Secrets.

She watched the TriWizard tournament, feeling his surge of emotion as he beat the dragon, and his horror as Cedric was killed. She saw him suffering through fifth year as Voldemort invaded his mind, and felt the same overwhelming grief as Harry did when Sirius was killed. She watched his sixth year play out, she could see him stealing glances at her when nobody was looking. She had noticed those glances, but she had played them off, thinking she was imagining them. But she wasn't, she could feel Harry's emotions, his conflicting feelings about her being Ron's sister, his growing unnatural hatred towards Dean Thomas.

She watched their first kiss from Harry's point of view. She wouldn't forget the moment as long as she lived, but what she had felt seemed nothing compared to Harry. She could feel his overwhelming surge of happiness, he had actually been shaking, she hadn't even noticed at the time. But it was then when Harry potter had lived the single best moment of his life. Then it was all ruined by Dumbledore's death. He had went after Snape, and discovered that he was the Half-Blood Prince.

She watched all of his memories of being on the run. But what stuck out most, was one little thing. He had watched her dot on the Marauders Map every night, checking that she was safe, hoping she could feel him watching over her. Everything led back to the Forbidden Forest, she saw the green light of the Killing Curse, this was it. Except it wasn't it, Harry had one more thought before he died. He thought of Ginny.

**(/)**

Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms when he pulled her from the pensieve. "You- you had to go through all that?" Ginny cried into his chest. She needed to pull herself together, Harry should be the one crying on the floor not her.

"Shhh, its over now," Harry rubbed her back and spoke in a soothing tone, "I would do it all over again just to be where we are now. About to play for the Chudley Cannons."

Ginny laughed, but she turned very serious again, "you thought of me, before-," she held back another sob, "before the end." Harry nodded.

"Ginny I lo-" she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I know."

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys,**

**Here is a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**Iron Man. **


	13. Chapter 13 Durmstrang

Heyy! Here it is! The match against Durmstrang! I hope you enjoy it, read and review!

A/N: did anyone learn 'Fly Eagles fly'? If you did, write the lyrics in a review!

Iron Man.

The team had made it to Durmstrang. Harry had even undergone the memory charm, and it had worked out fine. It hadn't gone with out complaint, none of the team wanted to have their memory altered. In the end, Ginny was the bravest and went first, the rest of the team pointed their wands at the wizard performing the charm, ready to strike if he got it wrong, accidental or not. The wizard was an old man, he didn't seem phased by all the wands pointing at him, which led Harry to believe that this sort of thing had happened before.

With the memory charms performed, they were allowed to enter Durmstrang. It wasn't a very nice place, that was the first thought that entered Harry's head. The walls were bare, not a tapestry or portrait in sight. Everything seemed dark, the torches on the walls didn't light up the hallways, they cast shadows instead. They were shown to a guest wing and told to make themselves comfortable. Easier said than done, the furniture was hard and stiff and uncomfortable. Harry sat in his bed, gazing at a thunderstorm outside of the window.

Accepting the fact that sleep would not be coming to him, Harry slipped out of bed and wandered out of his room and into the guest lounge. Ginny was slumped in a sofa, gazing into the fire. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.

"Who can? Look at this place, its so miserable."

"I've been thinking, maybe its just to put us off."

"To put us off?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. If we're uncomfortable, and can't sleep, they'll be hoping we lose the match."

"The cheats!" Ginny roared, realising what he meant. "They can't do this! We need to complain to McGonagall, or-"

"There's nothing we can do, if I'm wrong, then Durmstrang will be offended and we'll have embarrassed Hogwarts in the process. We'll just need to win."

"I can't sleep Harry, how do you expect me to play well?"

"Come here," Harry sat on the opposite end of the couch and held out his arms, "you'll be doing more work than me, so I'll try and help you get to sleep." Ginny shuffled over and curled up on top of him.

"You know people will talk about this Harry." She put it bluntly.

"I know, but I stopped listening to 'people' a long time ago." Ginny slept soundly after that.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry felt nervous as he stepped out onto the pitch at Durmstrang. The air was thick with fog, and Harry could feel drizzle slowly soaking his uniform. Luckily, Ginny knew the spell Hermione had once used to stop his glasses clouding up, so he would be able to see as well as anyone else. Not that there was much to see in the dense fog bearing down on the arena.

Harry stepped up and shook hands with the Durmstrang Captain, a chunky Beater who tried his utmost to crush Harry's hand into dust. The players took to the air and Harry watched the Snitch being released, keeping his eye on it. If he lost track of it now, it could be hours before the fog lifted, and he doubted he would be able to spot it when he couldn't even see the other end of the pitch.

Harry shot off on his Firebolt the second the Quaffle was released, but it wasn't any use. The Snitch was long gone. He looked down and saw a glimpse of red hair through the fog. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry wondered if she would get upset if he made a joke about her being the Human Torch. Then he concluded that Ginny had probably never read a Marvel comic in her life. His mind then wandered back to his past, back to stealing Dudley's old copies of 'The Fantastic Four' just to pass the time at Number 4. In part, he owed his sanity to Stan Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The teams were allowed a break after 5 hours of play, a very rare occurrence in a Quidditch match. Harry looked at his team, they were exhausted. Demelza was missing two teeth, the Keeper had collapsed, and Ginny was covered in mud after a freak Bludger had sent her crashing into the ground. Coote was the only one not bothered, he was having the time of his life. He taken out all of Durmstrang's Chasers, which would usually please Harry, but the game had been going on for so long that they were all able to come back on once they had recovered. The score was tied at 500 points apiece. The dense fog still hadn't lifted.

"This game needs to be finished." Harry announced, nobody seemed to be listening. They were all slumped in various positions around the locker room. "If anyone happens to spot the Snitch-"

"Nobody's seem the Snitch for five hours Harry," Ginny groaned from the floor, "we've all had a look at some point."

"Thats just great." Harry groaned.

"Why don't you try flying above the fog?" Coote piped up. "Nobody's tried there."

"Its a big risk though," it was Demelza, "if Harry flies up and the Snitch is in the stadium, we lose."

"Fine." Harry had sat contemplating, "I'll wait and see what the Durmstrang Seeker does, if he stays down in the arena, so will I. If times get desperate, I'll fly up."

OoOoOoOoO

After another four hours of boring play, things started to get desperate. Durmstrang were a few points ahead, then their Captain hit a Bludger which smashed the Gryffindor Keeper in the face. He hit the ground and didn't get back up. A medical crew removed him from the pitch. Durmstrang started building on their lead. "Potter," Harry turned to see Coote speaking to him. "Times are getting desperate."

Harry nodded. "Defend the hoops." Coote set off towards the hoops, and Harry pointed his broom skyward. It took at least five minutes to break through the fog, once he did, Harry saw it. The Snitch hovered above the cloud, it probably hadn't moved the whole game. Harry glided slowly towards it. It shot upwards with incredible speed.

Harry could feel his ears popping as he soared into the sky. He had never seen a Snitch move so fast. He looked down and saw the Durmstrang Seeker break through the cloud. Harry was gaining slowly on the Snitch, but the Durmstrang Seeker was gaining fast on Harry. Harry was a metre from the tiny golden ball, but he was struggling. His broom was slowing, and becoming unresponsive. The air was getting thinner too, and Harry was finding it hard to breathe. He was inches from grabbing the Snitch, but he could hear the opposing Seeker coming up behind him.

Harry could actually feel the Durmstrang Seeker tugging the end of his broom. Harry pushed harder, but his broom was almost at a stop. Then he made possibly the stupidest decision of his life. He kicked off of the foot-pegs of his broom and leapt high into the air. Harry grabbed the Snitch, but he didn't have time for celebrating. The Durmstrang Seeker didn't try to catch him, so Harry tried summoning his broom, but the other Seeker held on to it and grinned as Harry plummeted towards the ground.

Harry used Arresto Momentum it slowed him down, but he was still falling fast. He cast it again and again, but he still wasn't stopping. Harry was spinning through the air, he was enveloped in the fog now. Nobody would see him falling, nobody would stop him before he hit the ground. Then something collided with Harry in mid-air, the Ravenclaw Chaser held on to him as long as she could but eventually she had to let him go. Harry had been slowed down considerably though, and Coote repeated the Ravenclaw Chaser's feat, but rather than drop him, passed him over to Peakes. Then with extremely precise coordination, and incredible flying, Peakes deposited Harry safely onto the back of Ginny's broom.

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms as soon as they touched down. "Harry! I thought you were- I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you!" Harry said nothing, he was in too much shock. Instead he gathered Ginny up in his arms and carried her off the pitch, hugging her closely and trying to hold back tears. The Hogwarts team hugged each other in the locker room, and Harry managed to mumble out a thanks.

He stood in the shower wondering how he could have been so stupid. What possessed him to jump off his broom just to catch a Snitch? It wasn't even his broom. Durmstrang refused to compete against players on a Firebolt, much to Harry and Ginny's protests, McGonagall had allowed this rule too. Now Harry owed the Cannons a Nimbus. The Durmstrang Seeker had dropped it before flying down. People were speculating that Harry had caught the Snitch at 12,000 feet. It seemed a bit of an exaggeration, but apparently they had a way to record the height and although it hadn't yet been revealed, it was rumoured to be well above 10,000 feet. Harry didn't really care. He wouldn't be doing that height again.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry!" Dozens of cameras flashed as he exited the locker room, "a few words please?"

"Do you have any idea how high you fell from?"

"What strategy will you be employing against Beauxbatons?" Harry hadn't even bothered to check the score, but according to this reporter, Hogwarts had won the match.

Another reporter forced her way to the front, and got herself right in Harry's face. "Harry, a few words for the Prophet please?" Her eyes pleaded with him,she was a young Quidditch correspondent.

"Sure," Harry replied, "the Prophet should be shut down, everyone read the Quibbler!" The young woman shook her head in dismay, a Quick Quotes Quill had written it down.

More reporters tried to crowd him as he made his way to the door. "But Harry! We want to talk about the match!"

"The match was dreadful." Harry was giving them nothing. "It lasted far too long and my team got beaten up a fair bit. Now if you'll excuse me, my Keeper is hurt pretty bad." Harry pushed passed the reporters and stormed towards Durmstrang. He needed to make sure the rest of his team were ok, and find out what happened to the Gryffindor Keeper.


	14. Chapter 14 Dance Lessons from Demelza

Heyy guys! Here is my latest chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review! Also, I'm still waiting on someone who knows the lyrics to 'Fly Eagles fly.'

Iron Man.

The Gryffindor Keeper was hurt bad. Really bad. He'd been hit in the face by a Bludger at very close range. He was in the hospital wing, and would be there for the month, probably longer. Even with magic, he would take a long time to heal. The team visited him at various times through the week, most of the time he was sleeping. It hit home just how dangerous a sport Quidditch actually was.

Worse still, as Captain of Hogwarts, Harry was being forced to give a press conference. To address the state of his team and report on any injuries, and to talk about the final game against Beauxbatons. Harry had prepared a statement, explaining the Gryffindor Keepers condition.

OoOoOoOoO

There was a purpose built room in the Quidditch stadium, where Harry gave his press conference. Harry was surprised at the amount of reporters that turned up. Several Quidditch magazines wanted to ask questions, most notably Which Broomstick? For whatever strange reason, Witch Weekly had turned up and to Harry's disgust, the Prophet had turned up with an army of reporters. "All right," Harry announced, "lets get this over with." He had been dreading this all day. He hated the press.

"Harry," a blonde reporter from the Prophet got in first, "you've beaten Durmstrang, but you took quite a lot of damage in the process. Can we expect a few changes in the Hogwarts line-up?" Harry prepared his little speech.

"Most definitely," he began, "unfortunately one of our Keepers took a Bludger to the face at close range. He is currently in the Hospital Wing at school, and definitely wont be starting. The school's healer, Madame Pomfrey, has said he will make a full recovery, but it will take a bit of time. We hope he can play for Gryffindor again after Christmas break."

"So you won't be replacing him on the house team?"

"Not unless we have to," Harry gritted his teeth, "he is a talented player, and we hope he makes a speedy recovery."

"So your facing Beauxbatons," Which Broomstick? Were asking the questions now, "will you be back on your Firebolt?"

"Yes." Harry replied. The reporter seemed to expect more but Harry wasn't giving any, so Witch Weekly got their word in.

"So Harry, after saving the Wizarding World, and now soon to be a professional Quidditch player, the ladies must be throwing themselves at you?"

"No, and I wouldn't be interested anyway." Harry realised how stupid he had been the second the words left his mouth.

"Ooh, does this mean the famous Harry Potter has already been snatched up?"

"Thats none of your business. Anymore questions relating to Quidditch?"

"Oh yes!" Another reporter from the Prophet. "It was revealed recently that you have signed a deal to play for the Chudley Cannons-"

"Any questions regarding the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup?" Harry cut her off. Nobody had one, they had all came to try and pry into Harry's personal life. As usual. Harry got up and left the room. He could hear his name being called and was blinded by several camera flashes, but he ignored them all. He was going to find Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny could tell from Harry's face that the press conference had gone just as he had expected. She had already prepared for the moment he walked in. Their favourite spot by the fire was vacant, courtesy of a clinic in how to perform the Bat-Bogey Hex. She had a mug of hot chocolate at the ready, and a letter from the Cannons that was sure to cheer Harry up. Harry sat and clasped his mug of hot chocolate while Ginny explained the contents of the letter. "Here, you can read it if you want, but it will probably be the same as mine," Ginny said, handing him the envelope, "in short, Gregory asked if we would like to visit our house during Christmas break."

"Well, thats great!" Harry seemed to have cheered up a bit at this news, "though I thought we planned to stay here for Christmas, didn't your mum write saying your parents are visiting Charlie?"

"She did," Ginny replied with a smile, "but while you were at the press conference, I went and spoke to McGonagall. She says we can leave the school for the day, two or three if we want."

"Two or three days?" Harry replied in shock, "but-"

"We might as well Harry," Ginny cut him off, "we'll have to get used to living together, this will be a good opportunity to test the water." Harry nodded. He realised just how fast his life was progressing. Soon he and Ginny would be living in their own house. Would they be sleeping in the same room?

"Ginny," Harry began, the question was going to be so embarrassing, "will we be, you know,-"

"Sleeping in the same room?" She cut him off with a smirk. "Thats usually what happens when your girlfriend moves in with you Harry." He turned bright red, and took a sudden interest in the bottom of his mug. Harry could feel Ginny laughing at his discomfort, and rewarded her with a gentle dig in the ribs. She grabbed his mug, set it down, then dived on top of him for one of their twenty-minute tickle fights.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Professor McGonagall made an announcement at dinner that evening that sent shockwaves throughout the female population of the castle, and drew groans and curses from the boys. "Following the traditions of the TriWizard Cup, Hogwarts will be holding the Yule Ball on Christmas day. All students fourth year and above are allowed to attend, any students below fourth year may attend if asked by an older student. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will, of course, be welcomed to the ball. Also, the venue for the final match of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup will be chosen on the night of the ball."

This drew cheers from the crowd. Harry thought the final match would have been played at Beauxbatons, but apparently not. He turned to face Ginny, who just smirked at him. Nobody needed to say it, they would be attending the ball together. Or so they thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall when it was almost empty. They had spent a lot of time talking about the ball, and their house. They were on their way to the Common Room when they heard raised voices ahead of them. They rounded the corner ahead of them, to find the Slytherin Keeper comforting a third year girl from Hufflepuff.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked.

"We aren't allowed to go the ball," the Slytherin Keeper replied dully, "its ridiculous! I'm on the team, I should be allowed in, and allowed to take whoever I want. McGonagall won't let us though, because we aren't in fourth year."

Harry looked at the pair of them, slumped on a bench, looking as miserable as someone who was about to be sent to Azkaban. Then, he thought up a plan that would allow them to attend. It wasn't against the rules, so nobody could complain, although it would seem strange. He whispered into Ginny's ear and she gave him a wide smile, nodded and bent down to talk to the Slytherin Keeper. "How would you like to come to the ball with me?"

"What?" The Slytherin Keeper looked confused, his girlfriend looked furious. So Harry jumped in before a fight ensued.

"How about coming to the ball with me?" Harry asked the Hufflepuff.

"But-" the Hufflepuff started, Ginny cut her off.

"Younger students can attend the ball if anyone fourth year or above asks them to," the penny seemed to drop, "if you come with us, you'll be allowed in. Its not against the rules so nobody can complain. We'll all sit together at dinner, do a few dances and then you can spend the rest of the evening together."

"Thank you so much!" The Slytherin Keeper beamed at them. Harry was squashed by a bear hug from the Hufflepuff girl. Harry decided that, the Yule Ball would be much better this time around.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As well as taking Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had remained head of Gryffindor house. Harry wondered how she managed it, she was the Headmistress after all. As the Head of House, she would be giving dance lessons to the students attending the Yule Ball. This time, Harry paid more attention. He wasn't going to give Ginny a disappointing evening because he couldn't dance.

Harry went a step further though. Whilst Ginny was in Transfiguration, Harry had a free period. As did Demelza, who Harry had enlisted to teach him to dance. As it turned out, Demelza was a brilliant dancer. After many days stumbling awkwardly around the Common Room and stepping on Demelza's toes, Harry was getting pretty good at dancing. Hopefully he would give Ginny an evening to remember.


	15. Chapter 15 Vinehill Cottage

Heyy! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it, read and review! Also, the person who tells me the lyrics to 'Fly Eagles fly' in a review; will get PM'd the next chapter before it is released.

Iron Man.

A few weeks passed, and November would soon be coming to and end. Harry could feel the buzz of excitement around the castle, especially when the 'Lovely Ladies of Beauxbatons' started arriving. Watching the fourth years oggle at them made Harry wonder if he and Ron had looked that stupid a few years ago. Yes, the Beauxbatons girls were very pretty, but there was no need to stare at them like that.

Harry even spoke to a few of them, mostly those on the Quidditch team. Contrary to popular belief, the girls from Beauxbatons were ordinary human beings. Still, they were uncommonly pretty. Most of the Beauxbatons Quidditch team were more eager for the Quidditch match rather than the Yule Ball. Harry couldn't blame them, he felt more comfortable on a broom than on the dance floor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had also tried getting to know the Hufflepuff girl in third year. He decided it was probably a good idea, he would be taking her to the ball after all. She enjoyed Quidditch too, which made her easier to talk to, unfortunately she had been ill during tryouts and hadn't managed to get a spot on the team. She was actually quite nice, and Harry imagined that the four of them would have a good time.

Harry and Ginny often took to flying at night. Ginny had introduced him to the idea, she had learned to fly by breaking into the family broom shed at night, and taking each of her brothers brooms out in turn. While it was a little chilly, Harry enjoyed seeing the castle lit up at night. Ginny told him there was rumours that the final match would be played at night. Harry doubted it at first, but the stadium had recently been equipped with enormous floodlights. According to one of the Beauxbatons players, their stadium had been having work done on it since they left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The only people not having a good time were the students from Durmstrang. They stalked the grounds, with faces like thunder. The Quidditch Captain even threw Harry to the ground in the middle of the courtyard. It didn't end well for the Durmstrang Beater, before Harry had even drawn his wand, Ginny had jumped in and administered a powerful Bat-Bogey Hex. The Durmstrang student was flailing around for nearly 10 minutes before his Headmaster got rid of the bats.

Harry thought they would be in trouble, but the Durmstrang Headmaster complimented Ginny on the power of her hex. Then he bellowed at the Beater for losing a duel to a girl, and dragged him out of the courtyard. "Wow." Harry remarked, picking himself up off the ground. Ginny just nodded.

OoOoOoOoO

The events of that afternoon didn't bother Harry that much. He was a mess from the moment he got up out of bed. Today was the day he and Ginny would be visiting their house. He had packed for three days, and sent an owl to Gringotts Bank, telling them he would be in to exchange a few Galleons into Pound notes. They would need muggle money for food Harry presumed. Though he had never visited Chudley, so it could turn out to be a wizard village. He had asked Ginny, but she didn't know. Ron was the one to ask about Chudley.

Harry was sat on his bed gazing at the ceiling. Ten minutes and he would be heading downstairs to meet Ginny. His heart was thumping. He didn't even know why he was nervous. He spent almost all of his time with Ginny anyway. Why should sharing a house with her be any different? In truth, it wasn't sharing a house that scared him. It was sharing a room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny made it to their meeting place with Gregory Rookwood. A cafe in Chudley. They had used the Floo Network to get out of the castle, a quick stop in Diagon Alley, and then into a large Wizarding village. So Harry would not be needing the pound notes in his wallet. Gregory greeted them and bought them a coffee, then he showed them around the village a little. They now knew where to shop, grab a bite to eat, there was a small local branch of Gringotts, and Chudley had a wonderful park, with lush grass, a lake in the middle and a long path around the outside.

Gregory led them to the outskirts of the village, up a winding road to Vinehill Cottage. Harry was pleased with what he saw. Vinehill Cottage was a small brick building, with vines creeping up the right hand side. It was a one and half storey cottage, Harry could almost picture the two bedrooms upstairs. There were large gardens at the front, either side of a good sized driveway. Plenty of shrubs and flowers, none of which Harry could name, lined the borders, and a row of tall hedges granted them privacy, as did the large gate at the end of the road.

"I had the place fully refurbished, I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable here." Gregory smiled at them.

"It looks gorgeous!" Ginny was ecstatic. Harry nodded his agreement. The house was great.

"Can we take a look inside?" Harry asked.

"Sure, it is your house after all." Gregory reached into his pocket and fished out a pair of keys. "I had brand new locks put in, you'll have magical protections put in place but there's no harm in using a muggle lock on your front door." With that, Gregory opened the door and welcomed the pair into their new home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was overjoyed at their new home. Gregory had left them to explore it themselves, and they did just that. Their living room was open-planned, and led into an impressive kitchen. Everything in the house brand new. The Cannons really had spared no expense. They had comfortable leather sofas from which to watch a device Harry called a 'plasma screen TV', whatever that was. Harry seemed excited about it. The kitchen was small, but everything in it was top of the range. Upstairs there were two bedrooms. One was a small guest bedroom, the other was a large master bedroom with an en-suite.

The bathroom upstairs had a bath big enough for five people. Ginny was most excited however, when she looked out of an upstairs window. "Harry, come here quick!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry heard Ginny calling him and rushed to her side. She pointed out of the window, into their garden. The back garden of Vinehill cottage was best described as an outdoor paradise. For one thing, it was absolutely massive. The house had a sprawling lawn, enclosed by large trees on each side. Off to the left was a decent sized pool, complete with jacuzzi. Harry hoped it was heated, England didn't get the best weather. At the back- "Harry is that..?" Ginny cut off his train of thought.

"Only one way to find out." He replied. They dashed downstairs, and out of the backdoor. Then they sprinted to the bottom of the garden.


	16. Chapter 16 The Tinderblast II

Heyy! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review! Congrats to Daneille (Kiwiquil) who posted the lyrics to 'Fly Eagles fly.'

Iron Man.

Their own training ground. Harry and Ginny had their own training ground in their garden. Ginny stared in awe. They had a half-pitch, three hoops and enough room to fly around chasing a Snitch. They also had a large shed, which Ginny threw open in anticipation. It was more than just a broom shed. Hung up on the wall were two bright orange uniforms reading, 'Weasley 6' and 'Potter 7'. "They have our uniforms made up already, they're a brand new design too! The Cannons are already preparing for next season! Harry?" He wasn't listening. He was at the opposite end of the shed, looking at an unusual looking pair of broomsticks.

"Have a read at this." Harry said handing a note to her. Ginny read.

**_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley,_**

**_In front of you are two prototype models of the Firebolt II. Mr. Rookwood has informed us that you will be spending a few days in Chudley before Christmas, so we have sent two prototype brooms and ask that you test them and give us feedback, in order to make sure the brooms will be an improvement on the current model. As they are only prototypes, the brooms may have some bugs which we intend to fix before production goes ahead. Mr. Rookwood has supplied safety equipment, so you don't get hurt while flying, and a sum of 5,000 Galleons has been placed into your bank accounts as payment for conducting tests on the Firebolt II._**

**_The specifications for the Firebolt II are as follows:_**

**_A slimline polished Mahogany handle. Replacing the wider Ebony handle on the Firebolt I._**

**_Twigs of Birch or Hazel depending on preference. (We have sent one of each.)_**

**_Unbreakable Braking Charm. As well as a Non-Slip Charm exclusive to the Firebolt II which meets I.Q.A regulations._**

**_Faster acceleration. The Firebolt II is designed to do 0-150mph in 7.3 seconds, this will make the Firebolt II the fastest accelerating broomstick in the world once proven._**

**_More grip. The Goblin-made ironwork on the Firebolt II is both lighter, and provides better grip and turning speed than the previous model._**

**_When you have finished testing, please send an owl to us with your thoughts on the Firebolt II and give any suggestions you have.  
>Randolph Spudmore,<br>Firebolt._**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Firebolt II was dreadful. Harry and Ginny had changed into their uniforms and put on the extra padding. It was a good thing they had safety equipment to use. About five minutes into their test Harry's Firebolt II lost no less than 22 twigs. Ginny dropped a foot-peg, and despite the 'Non-Slip Charm' the pair found themselves sliding around on the broomsticks. The shaft was far too narrow to sit comfortably, and Harry landed quickly when he felt the broom start to lose power. He called Ginny to the ground too, fearing her safety. Firebolt wouldn't like the letter Harry was about to send them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**_Dear Mr. Spudmore,_**

**_Put simply, the Firebolt II models that Ginny and I tested are not only awful, but unsafe. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but this broom is to be released to the public, so you need to know. Five minutes into our flight, my broom lost exactly twenty-two twigs from the back. Ginny's left foot-peg fell off and she spiralled out of control, and my broom then lost power, forcing me to land. The current Firebolt is a much better model, you will need to make some serious changes to the Firebolt II before I think its safe for the public to use. I understand due to our agreement, I am to promote the Firebolt brand. However I cannot honour that agreement if your brooms are too dangerous for people to use._**

**_The reliability issues on the Firebolt II need to be fixed ASAP. Also, we found that the 'Non-Slip Charm' is not very effective, as we were sliding around on the brooms a fair bit. We recommend that you widen the shaft of the broom, we found it far too narrow, and it made riding the Firebolt II very uncomfortable. The foot-pegs need to be bolted on securely, as do the twigs.  
>I sincerely hope you fix these issues,<br>Harry Potter._**

Randolph Spudmore had read the letter 11 times. What had gone so wrong when developing his new broom? Not once during testing in the factory, or the wind tunnels, had a part fallen off. Was the Firebolt II really as bad as Harry had made out in his letter? Harry Potter did not seem the type to make a joke like that. It had to be, and Randolph would have to fix it.

Perhaps he would speak to the design team at the Comet Trading Company. Two years before the war Randolph had bought the company who made the famous Comet broomsticks. They were nowhere near as fast as the Firebolt, but had a reputation for being strong, reliable brooms. Favoured by many Quidditch teams. Buying Comet had cost Randolph big money, but the risk was well worth it. Firebolt had made a large profit after sales of the Comet 290 went through the roof.

With the Nimbus Racing Broom Company rumoured to be unveiling a new model for 1999 in the weeks before Christmas, Firebolt would have to turn their new broom into a reliable racer fast. If they didn't, Nimbus would beat them in pre-order sales. Christmas was the perfect time to unveil next years brooms, people would pre-order brooms as presents, so that flyers would have a new broom for next season. Randolph needed something to take attention away from the Firebolt II. Thats why he bought his fathers old company, Ellersby and Spudmore, and began drawing up plans for the 'Tinderblast II.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

**The New Broomsticks For 1999!**

**_Its that time of the year again, right before Chistmas, where broomstick manufacturers across the globe reveal their new models! This year is extra exciting, with both the Nimbus Racing Broom Company and Firebolt expected to unveil new models in the coming weeks. If the rumours are true, Nimbus will soon be announcing the 2500, but nobody knows what to expect from Firebolt. Many fans loyal to both brands are having quite the argument, can Nimbus steal Firebolt's crown? Or will Firebolt continue to dominate the racing broom market?_**

**_Perhaps not quite as exciting, but definitely noteworthy, is the coming release of the Comet 330. The Comet Trading Company have been one of the most successful broom manufacturers of the last century, and now they are owned by Firebolt, after Randolph Spudmore purchased the brand last year. While Comet's brooms may not have the speed of the Firebolt, or the beauty of the Nimbus models, their range of broomsticks have certainly proved popular. Last year the Comet 290 was one of the bestselling broomsticks on the market, so loyal fans of the brand will be excited for the release of the 330._**

**_On the other side of the coin, Comet's biggest rival, Cleansweep, are expected to reveal the Cleansweep Twelve next week. The Comet/Cleansweep rivalry is legendary, and will surely continue with the new models. Neither company is top of the market anymore, with Nimbus and Firebolt fighting it out for the top spot, but the two companies try just as fiercely to outdo the other. Quidditch and Broom Racing fans will have to wait and see what the newest models bring, but this new wave of coming brooms could be one of the most exciting yet._**

Harry sat reading the article at lunch with Ginny. The first night in Vinehill Cottage had been a bit awkward. Harry had never shared a bed with Ginny before, and the experience was strange. He didn't know what to say, whether to hug her or keep his distance. Ginny seemed a little more relaxed, and snuggled up to him before falling asleep on his chest. Now they were sitting at their rather large table reading the Prophet. "They're making a bit of a fuss over new brooms are they not?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, you still have lots to learn about the Wizarding World." She replied with a smirk. "Every time a new broom is released by one of the big companies everyone gets over excited. This year is worse, because Firebolt, Nimbus, Comet and Cleansweep are all bringing out new brooms. This is all anyone is going to be talking about, it will cause fan wars too."

"Fan wars?"

"Mhmm," Ginny replied matter-of-factly, "each of those companies has its own legion of devoted fans, who buy every new model, and then argue with fans of the opposing companies about which one is better. I've always liked Cleansweep, but they don't come close to Firebolt."

"At least they didn't," Harry replied, "but if Firebolt don't fix the II..."

"I hope they do, we'll be riding those brooms next year." She was right. If Firebolt didn't fix their new broom, the Cannons would get worse instead of better. Quidditch is impossible to play if you are falling out of the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Randolph Spudmore sat with his head in his hands, frustrated. The Goblins who made metal parts for the Firebolt had gone on strike yet again. Finances, working conditions, too long hours. All of their usual reasons. But then Randolph had put his foot in it, and told the Goblins that the Firebolt II was a piece of junk that fell apart in the air. Now the Goblins had walked out entirely. Wizards would be able to make the parts needed for the broom, but Goblins were much better at it. Having Wizards manufacture the entire broom could make it less reliable than it already was.

What Randolph would have to rely on more than ever, was the Comet Trading Company. The Comet 330 would have to sell in big numbers, or Firebolt could be finished. He needed to fix the Firebolt II. There was also of course, his side project. The Tinderblast II. Design for this particular broom was going well. Randolph turned and looked with pride at the broomstick on his design board. This was the broom that would make headlines. Not because it was the best broom, or the fastest, or the most beautiful, but because it would be the revival of a legend.


	17. Chapter 17 The Nimbus 2500

Heyy! Here is my latest chapter! Its a little different, as its an article from a Quidditch magazine! Hope you like it, read and review!

Iron Man.

**Which Broomstick? Nimbus 2500!**

Its official! The Nimbus Racing Broom Company have unveiled the Nimbus 2500! It gets better, (for us anyway) Nimbus have given us a few of their new models and allowed us to give an exclusive review! So sit comfortably, grab a Butterbeer, and get ready to read all about the newest addition to the Nimbus family of fine brooms!

The looks:

One of the first things we do at _Which Broomstick?_ Is assess how aesthetically pleasing the broom is. Well, sorry. The Nimbus 2500 is not a pretty broom. Gone are the sleek, smooth looks of the Nimbus 2001. Nimbus themselves have admitted, 'it isn't a pretty broom, the 2500 was built with the sole purpose of going fast.' It does go fast, very fast. But we'll talk about that later.

The 2500 sports a very strange design, all in the pursuit of losing weight. The Nimbus 2500 is the lightest broom commercially available, or it will be when its available for pre-order next week. What makes it so very light, is the unique cut-away handle. What we mean is; Nimbus have cut a huge rectangular chunk out of the handle. No time wasted trying to make it look pretty, Nimbus cut out a huge part of the handle and then varnished it as is.

The shaft is also very angular. It is almost square at the bottom. It also has a very straight incline to the handle, there is almost no curve to the broom whatsoever. At the other end, the 2500 sports a diamond shaped head, only adding to its outlandish looks. Nimbus say this diamond shaped head, is for aerodynamic purposes. We believe these 'aerodynamic purposes' are deflecting air away from the shaft of the broom. Its square shape would definitely create a lot of air resistance.

Perhaps the only curves on the broom, and definitely the best looking part, are the twigs. The twigs are the only feature carried over from the Nimbus 2001. The 'foot-pegs' or 'stirrups' are extremely long, reaching almost to the end of the twigs if you desire. This is to force riders to lie flatter against the broom, increasing the overall speed. Because the foot-pegs rotate though, we have found this also makes a very stable platform for Beaters to smash Bludgers at opposing teams. All in all, the Nimbus 2500 is not a pretty broom, but the performance far outweighs this concern. Nimbus have also defended their new broom, stating that they expect more companies to come out with 'the chopped-out design.'

Overall Performance:

As Nimbus have states, the 2500 was built for one thing. Speed. Merlin does it go fast. On our small training pitch at_ Which Broomstick?_ We were able to achieve speeds of up to 155mph. Meaning the broom is not only fast, but accelerates to high speeds quickly, over short distances. Hopefully in the future we can get a Nimbus 2500 back and take it to a racecourse, to exploit its full speed and acceleration capabilities.

For Chasers:

The broom is well suited to Chasers, especially brave Chasers who aren't afraid to fly straight down the middle of the pitch towards goal. The flat lying position on the broom will make Chasers move incredibly fast. In addition, the ugly, square shaft actually provides a good resting point for the Quaffle, meaning Chasers can really tuck the Quaffle in and protect it.

For Keepers:

Truth be told this really isn't a broom designed for Keepers. Due to the flat lying position on the broom, Keepers can't reach as far as say, on a Cleansweep Eleven. You can sit/stand straight on the foot-pegs, but this makes it hard to defend all three hoops. This is better suited to Beaters.

For Beaters:

This broom proves to be a rather good one for beating Bludgers all day long. Sitting up straight on the foot-pegs, or even standing on them, makes a very stable platform for Beaters. Sitting or Standing the Beater can get a good view of the pitch, and a good range of movement for swinging their bats around. This would also be ideal for Keepers if the transition from standing still to moving at warp-speed was a bit quicker. As it turns out, tucking in and lying flat to reach high speed is a little time consuming. Perhaps Nimbus could fix this problem in later revisions of the 2500.

For Seekers:

This broom is perfect for Seekers. Its very fast. It accelerates like nothing else. It has great cornering speed and handles well, even in 60ft dives with a loop-the-loop at the end. One of our testers even managed a Snitch grab in 7 seconds! Seekers of next year couldn't wish for a better broom.

For Racers:

The same things apply to Racers. The broom is fast, agile and has a really good riding position for racing. There really isn't much left to say.

Overall Impressions:

Overall, the Nimbus 2500 is a great broom. But really, what else would we expect from Nimbus? It is very fast, very agile and surprisingly sturdy. (Yes we unfortunately crashed a brand new Nimbus 2500. Not a scratch on it though!) Only a couple of negatives; it isn't recommendable for Keepers. Does it really need to be so very, very ugly?

Score:

Looks: 2/10 (only the Fambus Station Wagon looks worse. Coincidentally, that broom is also produced by Nimbus.)

Speed: 10/10

Agility: 10/10

Handling: 10/10

Comfort: 8.5/10 (we don't recommend taking it on long journeys, but a normal Quidditch game is fine.)

Sporting credentials: 10/10 (The Holyhead Harpies, Appleby Arrows and Pride of Portree will all be using Nimbus 2500's next season. As will the Scottish and German national teams.)

"Looks like Nimbus will be the broom of choice next season." Harry said reading the issue of _Which Broomstick? _That Ginny had bought at their local newsagent.

"Especially if Firebolt don't do anything." Ginny nodded her reply.

"Who knows, maybe Cleansweep will put them all to shame." This gained a laugh from Ginny.

"Don't laugh Harry!" Ginny said holding her own giggles in. "I used to love riding Cleansweeps." Harry had heard, and thats why he had already pre-ordered the Cleansweep Twelve. It hadn't even been unveiled, but Harry wrote Cleansweep a letter asking them to put his name down. Ginny might never use it in a game, but it was more of a nostalgic gift Harry thought to himself. Besides, the way the Firebolt II was shaping up, having a spare wouldn't hurt.


	18. Chapter 18 The Cleansweep Twelve

**Heyy guys, finally getting a chapter out to you! Its a little shorter, sorry. Hopefully things will start to pick up again. I've also switched from Microsoft Word to Pages, so bear with me while I adapt to the changes.**

**Iron Man**.

Ginny was slightly sad. She and Harry would be leaving Vinehill Cottage in the evening, and heading back to Hogwarts. There was nothing wrong with Hogwarts, and she would be glad to be back once she got there, but she had enjoyed being with alone with Harry. In their own house.

Ginny was still coming around to the fact that Vinehill Cottage was their house. Their very own house. They were going to be living and training here as soon as school finished, Ginny couldn't wait. The few short days the pair had spent in Vinehill Cottage had been fantastic, aside from the test flight on the Firebolt II. That had been dreadful, and Ginny was skeptical about flying on them for an entire Quidditch season. She wouldn't be flying the II if it could kill her, no matter how much money Firebolt offered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat gazing out of their bedroom window. His bag packed. He felt quite sad inside, he wouldn't see this place for months. For so long Hogwarts was his home, but Harry was beginning to move on. Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts didn't feel the same. Not having all of his friends there had had an impact on his feelings too. Now he could see glimpses of what his life could have in store for him outside of Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone, Harry was free to pursue his dreams, and he couldn't wait to get started.

Before, Harry didn't care about money. It still wasn't incredibly important to him, but he was hungry for success. He also wanted a good life, a quiet life, but a good life. Not just for him, for Ginny too. He wanted Ginny to pursue all of her dreams too, and he wanted to be able to provide her with everything she would possibly need to do so.

Now he viewed Hogwarts as the place where he had grown up, and matured. Vinehill Cottage was his home, or his house at least. His home was wherever Ginny happened to be. Harry had no doubt in his mind, Ginny was the person he wanted to spend his life with.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You ok?" Ginny was leaning against the door frame, her hair cascading down past her shoulders like liquid fire. Her brown eyes were wide and glistening, Harry could quite happily get lost in them for hours. She gave him a knowing smirk and then said; "You know it helps when you answer my questions."

"I'm ok," Harry replied, "a little sad, we won't see this place for months. It really is beautiful here."

"We'll be back eventually, and it'll be all ours." Her voice was soft, and comforting.

"I love yo-." She cut him off with a kiss.

"I know."

OoOoOoO

Hogwarts appeared out of the gloom, a beacon of warmth standing tall against the icy winter snow hurling itself at them. It was two days until the Yule Ball, two days until Christmas. In the back of his mind, Harry wondered if the Cleansweep Twelve he had ordered would come in time. There had been no mention of it in the Prophet, and 'Which Broomstick?' wouldn't be printing their next issue until January.

He and Ginny held each other close, and walked the path up to the castle. The weather really was dreadful, Harry hoped it would improve for Christmas Day. He thought back to Vinehill Cottage. Right now he would be sitting by the fire, a hot chocolate in his hand and Ginny's head on his chest. But instead he was trudging through mud, getting soaked by snow. He knew he would be glad to be back inside the castle, but the more steps he took, the further the castle seemed to get from him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was greeted by a nice surprise when he finally made it to his bed in the boys dorm. An unmistakably shaped parcel was lying on his bed, with a large envelope attached.

**_Dear Mr. Potter, _**

**_As you have no doubt realised, the Cleansweep Twelve you ordered is contained inside the package attached to this envelope. We hope you enjoy your new Cleansweep broom, and we recommend reading the care guide contained within this envelope to ensure optimum performance from your new broom. Also included in this envelope is our Broom Customisation Kit, exclusive to those who pre-ordered the broom. You will also find a polishing cloth, a tool for pruning the twigs, and a wrench for making fine adjustments. If you have and problems or questions please do not hesitate to inform customer service. _**

**_Thank you for your purchase,_**

**_Cleansweep. _**

Harry took a look through the contents of the envelope. There was a rather extensive care guide, a polishing cloth, the tools for fine tuning the broom, and the 'Broom Customisation Kit.' The kit consisted of a set of vinyl numbers and streamers that could be blended in with the twigs. They could be changed to whatever colour the owner desired, and admittedly they would make the broom look good.

After the envelope had been emptied, Harry moved to broomstick itself. Carefully he peeled off the packaging, he would wrap it again before he handed it to Ginny, but he needed to make sure it had arrived in one piece. It was a gorgeous broom. When it came to looks, the Nimbus and the Firebolt had nothing on the Cleansweep Twelve. Nimbus had predicted correctly that other manufacturers would use the 'cut-away' design, but Cleansweep had succeeded in making a broom that was light, but still looked amazing. As Harry had requested, the broom was finished in red, further adding to the Cleansweep's jaw-dropping good looks. Ginny was going to love it.


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Day

**Heyy, here is the latest chapter! I hope you guys like it, so read and review! I have also created a website for the fic, where you can download a five page preview of the final edit, and see some concept artwork, as well as learn a little more about the fic! **

** : / / ironheartedgaming . wix harryandginnyseries It is FanFiction, so you know the drill. Copy & paste, then remove the spaces!**

Ginny Weasley rubbed the sleep from her eyes on Christmas morning, reluctant to get out of bed. Harry would be waiting downstairs, no doubt wide awake. She was halfway through getting dressed before she noticed the mountain of presents at the foot of her bed. Ginny quickly tossed on a shirt, and heaved the pile of presents onto her bed. The first was from Luna, _'The Complete Guide to Gnargles.'_ It might come in handy, if Ginny ever discovered what a Gnargle was.

George had sent her a big box of Weasley products, which she could have a lot of fun with, especially on her last day of school. Her Mum had knitted her a jumper, another one for the collection. This years jumper was a horrendous shade of orange, which Ginny realised matched the colours worn by the Chudley Cannons. Fantastic. Perhaps Ginny could convince the Cannons to change colours, a nice blue would be good.

The next parcel she opened came as a surprise. The Slytherin Keeper had gave her a beautiful bracelet, made of silver and engraved with patterns of waves. He had left a small note on the inside of the box.

**_Ginny, _**

**_Thanks for asking me to the Ball, I hope you like this. _**

**_Merry Christmas,_**

**_Marcus. _**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny strolled downstairs to see Harry waiting for her, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, a bright orange jumper making him stand out amongst the small crowd. "Not wearing yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she replied, "and you're mad wearing yours."

"Go and put yours on."

"No."

"Oh well, you aren't getting this then." He held out an unmistakably shaped package. Ginny glared at him, and stalked to her room to retrieve the hideous orange jumper.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry held back a laugh as Ginny came downstairs and pouted at him, wearing her bright orange Weasley jumper. He handed her the Cleansweep Twelve, she placed it carefully on the sofa behind her and then tore off her jumper. "Spoilsport." Harry teased. She rewarded him by sticking her tongue out at him, and then returning to the neatly wrapped broomstick.

"A Cleansweep Twelve?" Harry was terrified, had he got it wrong? Maybe Ginny didn't like it after all.

"I wanted to get you a nostalgic pre-" He was cut off when Ginny threw her arms around him and sent the pair of them crashing to the floor. She buried her face into his chest for a moment before looking up at him with a wide smile.

"I lov-" This time it was Harry's turn to cut her off with a kiss.

"I know."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny strolled down to breakfast hand in hand, Harry still wearing his hideous orange jumper. It didn't go unnoticed, Ginny could feel the eyes staring at them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. She grabbed a few pastries, choosing an unhealthy breakfast, it was Christmas Day after all. What she really wanted to do was go outside in the snow, and fly her new broomstick.

As if sensing her impatience, Harry quickly took a few quick bites of toast, and led her out of the hall. After retrieving the Cleansweep, the pair headed outside and took to the air. It was strange flying on the back of a broom, but the Cleansweep accommodated the pair of them nicely. It was, in Harry's opinion, a brilliant broom. It reminded him of his Nimbus 2000, even though it looked nothing like it. The way it flew was the same though, it was fast and handled with pinpoint accuracy. When they were soaring over the lake, Ginny took them into a steep dive which caused Harry to hold on for dear life, acutely aware of where his hands were placed.

Ginny pulled out of the dive. They skimmed the shimmering surface of the Black Lake, and landed gently on the bank. Harry dismounted the broom and the two of them strolled over to their favourite spot, under a large tree overlooking the water. "Thank you Harry." Ginny sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"As long as you like it." Harry smiled. He loved the broom, he might order himself one. It was certainly beating the Firebolt II in every conceivable way, and was definitely the best looking broom on the market. Nimbus would surely be annoyed. Cleansweep had shaved down their broom in a similar way, shed a lot of weight, and still made a gorgeous broom. Nimbus might be leading the way for racing brooms, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that more people would buy the Cleansweep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat with her head resting on Harry's chest. Her favourite spot in the whole world. She sat and thought about how much her life had changed since she met Harry. "Harry, here is your Christmas present." She handed him a small vial, filled with the silvery swirls of her memories. "Its not as good as a new broomstick, but I hope you'll like it."

Harry took the vial from Ginny's hand and stuck it in his pocket. Ginny rested her back onto her spot on Harry's chest. In the back of her mind, she realised this would be her first Christmas without Fred. It would be her family's first Christmas without Fred, George's first Christmas without Fred.

"You ok Ginny?" Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Fred." She wiped a tear from her cheek, and closed her eyes. The war was over, but some wounds would never heal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a long time spent snuggling under the tree, Harry and Ginny headed back to the castle. Preparations were being made for the Yule Ball. The entire school had been excited for days. Hagrid had dragged the enormous Christmas tree into the Great Hall, and Professor Flitwick had undertaken the laborious task of decorating it. The enchanted ceiling reflected the snowy skies outside, casting a white glow around the room.

The Gryffindors had put a lot of effort into their Common Room. A tree stood in the corner so tall that the star on top kissed the ceiling. Red and gold tinsel adorned the mantlepiece, the banisters, the portrait hole and any other available free space. Candy was in plentiful supply, someone had set up a table full of food, that kept replenishing itself. Music played throughout the room, _The Weird Sisters _belted out one of their Christmas hits on the Wizarding Wireless.

Everyone was in various stages of unwrapping or unboxing gifts. Harry was pleased to see that despite the tragedy of the war, nothing could dampen the spirit of Christmas. Everyone was in a happy, celebratory mood. The Yule Ball was a few hours away, and most of the students, especially the girls, were excited for it to begin.

Harry was slightly nervous about the ball. He had been practicing his dancing, with Professor McGonagall, and with Demelza, but he was still worried about giving Ginny a disappointing evening. He also had the Hufflepuff girl to worry about. He would be taking her to the ball after all, so he had to ensure she had a good time too. Then there was the Quidditch draw. It would decide where the final match of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup would be played. There was also a rumour going around that some sort of award ceremony was taking place, but Harry wasn't sure about that.


	20. Chapter 20 Nimbus 2500 Banned!

**Heyy guys! Here is my latest chapter! Its a short one, an excerpt from 'Which Broomstick?' and contains important foreshadowing... I hope you guys enjoy it, read and review!**

**Nimbus 2500 BANNED by I.Q.A!**

Christmas time is close at hand, and everyone is feeling merry. Unless you're a fan of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. The new regulations put in place by the I.Q.A, which have been the subject of much controversy over the past few weeks, mean that the Nimbus 2500 is not legal to fly in competition. The Nimbus 2500 is still legal to fly, but not in a Quidditch match, or any other sports involving a broomstick.

Without getting too technical, the new rules put in place by the I.Q.A state that the handle of the broom must rise a certain height above the shaft. After measuring, the I.Q.A have found that the Nimbus 2500 does not meet these criteria. Not to worry, Nimbus will redesign the broom, making the handle higher (and likely even more ugly.) It will come as quite an inconvenience for Nimbus though, while they haven't shipped any 2500's yet, they now have around 200 brooms they probably won't be able to sell.

This is great news for Cleansweep. The Cleansweep Twelve was the first broom out of the gate, and it has been selling in huge numbers. The pre-order sheet for Cleansweep Twelve's has reached 3,000. Cleansweep can't make the broom fast enough. This surge in sales is no doubt down to the way the Cleansweep looks. The new regulations are in part to blame for the ugly brooms we are seeing right now, but Cleansweep have managed to make a pretty broom regardless, and it meets all the regulations set down by the I.Q.A.

**Quidditch News:**

Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, is confident her team can win the league again this year. The Harpies won the League last year in unusual circumstances. Due to You-Know-Who's reign of terror, the Quidditch season was considerably shorter and matches were thin on the ground. That's not to take anything away from the Harpies, who had a very strong team and marched to their first League victory, amassing a 450 point lead over the Ballycastle Bats.

The Appleby Arrows have signed newcomer Cho Chang. Chang, who played in the lower league for a short time, improved dramatically over the course of the season. It is a bold move for the Arrows, who aren't known for signing rookie players, to give Miss Chang a chance to play for the starting team. Perhaps the Arrows see her as a long-term investment.

Aidan Lynch will play next season. The world champion, whose future was in doubt, has inked a contract with Pride of Portree. Kenmare were keen to make it known last season that Aidan Lynch wasn't wanted. Especially after a few dreadful performances, and several knocks to the head with a Bludger. Portree however, say he has returned to form after taking some time off to recover properly. According to Lynch, he complained about his health several times to the Kestrals, but was never allowed time off to rest and had to play through injury many times.

Galvin Gudgeon isn't retiring. This may not be the most exciting news for Quidditch fans, but it does tie in with our next segment. While many still refuse to believe it, the Chudley Cannons have signed Harry Potter to play as Seeker. What the Cannons don't have is a reserve Seeker, nobody wants the position. So Galvin Gudgeon will take the spot on the reserve team. Gudgeon has had a less than stellar career with the Cannons. Once a good Seeker who was signed in hopes of turning the Cannons fortunes, he is now the bottom ranked Seeker in Britain. Bludger hits, injuries and age have caught up with Galvin. However, he has been Captain of the Cannons for a long time. Next season will be his 20th year with the Cannons, making him the most experienced player in the League.

In more Cannons news, the team is undergoing major changes in the off-season. They will get a new stadium, which will be a massive source of wealth for Chudley. Signing Harry Potter has already brought a new wave of fans to the Cannons, and these fans will be rewarded with a brand new stadium, more modern than any other in the League. The team has a new uniform, it's still a horrible shade of bright orange, but will pioneer new technology for the players. It is said to be lighter, and more breathable than the uniforms currently worn by most Quidditch teams.

The Cannons have gained several new sponsors for next season, Firebolt being the best recognized. The team is expected to sign several new players. Besides Harry Potter, a new Chaser has been promised and the Cannons are also rumoured to be in the market for a new Keeper. Things only get better for the Cannons, an American investor has brought huge money into the team, reportedly footing a 790 million Galleon bill for the new stadium and paying for the new signings.

Furthermore, the Cannons have unveiled a new motto for next season. 'TOGETHER.' The one word motto has a touch of genius to it, and is certainly better than the current; 'Lets all cross our fingers and hope for the best.' Two years ago Gregory Rookwood moved up from the lower league and took charge of the Cannons, since then he has made some significant changes. When quizzed about the new motto, Rookwood replied; "the new motto signifies that the team is ready to move forward. It's also a reference to loyal fans of the Cannons, through all the tough times we have had we are always 'together'." The entire Wizard World is waiting to see just what the Cannons can do next season.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do they expect us to win the League?" Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Common Room reading the latest issue of 'Which Broomstick?' The Yule Ball was still a few hours away.

"The European Cup by the way they're raving about it." Ginny replied.

"European Cup?"

"You're about to become a professional Quidditch player and you haven't heard of the European Cup?" Ginny shook her head at him. "Every three years the best Quidditch teams from all the European Leagues compete in the European Cup. A French team won it last time."

"So we could compete?"

"Hah! We'd be better off trying for the Merlin Cup. The Cannons never qualify."

"The Merlin Cup?" Ginny looked at him in wonder.

"Oh Harry, you still have so much to learn." It was true, Harry had spent the first eleven years of his life without knowing magic existed. Sure he had picked up a lot of knowledge about spells and such, but he had never lived in the magical community properly. Not like Ginny had. "It's a cup the teams in the League compete for. Most of the championship contenders put a reserve team forward. The Cannons have never made it past the quarter finals. The Puddlemere United reserves won it last year."


	21. Chapter 21 The Yule Ball

**Heyy! Here is the next chapter! The final match is almost here! I hope you enjoy it, and leave a nice long review :) Also, be sure and check out the website! The link is on my profile, and I'll be updating it next week! **

Harry was pacing his dormitory. It was time for the Yule Ball. He had practiced dancing till it hurt, and still he was nervous about messing up the steps. Ginny was a flawless dancer, he knew that. He had seen her dancing at the last Yule Ball, and at Bill and Fluer's wedding. He couldn't disappoint her tonight. Every girl in the castle had been raving for weeks about the ball. Harry composed himself, and made his way downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley's heart was fluttering in her chest. Harry Potter was taking her to the ball. Or, he would be taking the girl from Hufflepuff. But he was really there for Ginny. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was her boyfriend. She watched as he came down the stairs, looking incredibly handsome. She hoped that she looked ok; Harry had given her the key to his vault while they were in Chudley and told her to buy whatever dress she liked. She tried to refuse, but Harry won in the end.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny looked phenomenal. She would have looked great wearing a sack, but in the dress she wearing, Ginny looked more beautiful than anyone Harry had ever seen. Her dress was made of emerald green silk, with silver sequins. It hugged her curves fantastically, which made Harry blush when he came to the realisation that he was staring, and not at her face. Which was just as gorgeous as the rest of her. She had done her hair up, and even put on a little make-up, which was unusual for Ginny. "You look amazing." Harry said, his mouth like sandpaper.

"Well thank you," Ginny replied, a wicked smile on her face. "You don't look too bad either." The pair walked arm in arm to the doors of the Great Hall and waited until their 'dates' showed up. Taking a red-faced Hufflepuff girl by the arm, Harry led them into the hall. Everything was red, green and silver. The ceiling was adorned with tinsel, and paper angels had been enchanted to fly around the rafters.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The four of them sat down and enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner, and were joined by some of the students from Beauxbatons, who brought along their furious looking dates from Durmstrang. Harry tried to keep the conversation away from Quidditch, hoping to avoid conflict with the Durmstrang boys. Still, the players from Beauxbatons were quick to compliment Marcus on his keeping skills.

Eventually the meal came to an end and the dance began. Harry danced the first couple of songs with the Hufflepuff girl, before swapping partners with Marcus and dancing with Ginny. "Having fun?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," she replied with a pained look on her face, "Marcus isn't the best dancer though." Harry looked over to see the young Slytherin Keeper making a pig's ear of the Waltz they were dancing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was having a wonderful time. Harry must have learned to dance from someone. He never put a foot out of place. He whirled her around the dance floor like an expert, in perfect time with the music. "You learned to dance." She said matter-of-factly.

"With a lot of help from Demelza."

"So that's who I have to thank."

"I also paid a lot of attention when McGonagall was teaching us to dance." Harry smiled, whirling Ginny around lightly. Ginny was about to reply, but Professor McGonagall interrupted as the song finished.

"Your attention please. We have some business to attend to. First, lets decide where the final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup will be held." A small cheer broke out as a hat was brought to the small stage McGonagall was standing on. The headmaster from Durmstrang took to the stage and reached into the hat, then produced a small piece of parchment. "The final will be held at," McGonagall took a pause to create some tension, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

A cheer erupted from the Hogwarts students. The Beauxbatons girls clapped, a little disappointed. Admittedly, Harry was a little disappointed himself. It would be great to have the home advantage at the game, but he also fancied a look at Beauxbatons Academy. "Excellent," the headmistress smiled, "now, we have some awards to present!" Whispers started all around the Great Hall. Harry looked in wonder at Ginny, who shrugged and turned back to face McGonagall.

"First off, receiving special awards for services to the school; Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny turned to Harry with a look of shock on her face. He just smiled back at her and gave her a nudge towards the stage. Ginny stepped up behind Luna, who as usual, seemed unphased by the whole thing. She smiled and shook hands with the headmistress as she was handed a pretty award, made almost entirely of glass. McGonagall took a picture with the two and then gave a small speech.

"The two young ladies beside me have received these awards, for their courageous efforts during the Battle of Hogwarts, and for running 'Dumbledore's Army' which for those of you who don't know; was a club, organised in secret, teaching students to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. Many members of the 'DA' fought and defended Hogwarts, and were instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort." Cheers broke out across the hall, the loudest from Harry, as well as the usual gasp when anyone said 'Voldemort.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny and Luna left the stage to more applause. "What about Neville?" Ginny asked Harry once she got back to their table.

"He's getting a different award."

"I thought you didn't know anything about an award ceremony." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Harry just smirked, and turned back towards the stage.

"Now," professor McGonagall began, "we have a very special guest to present our next award. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt." A few cheers broke out, mostly from DA members.

"Good evening. It is an honour to be here, looking out at so many people who stood at my side and defended our world from the dark forces trying to take it from us!" People cheered for several minutes at this statement, Kingsley joined them. "Tonight, I am here to honour one of the big heroes of the war. This young man showed overwhelming compassion, outstanding courage, and incomparable selflessness. When hope seemed all but lost, this young man stood up, against Lord Voldemort himself! When the rest of us were ready to give up, this man stood in front of thousands of Death Eaters and declared himself ready to fight!"

Cheers were echoing throughout the hall with every sentence Kingsley spoke. "He is a wonderful example of the type of students that Hogwarts can produce! Ladies and Gentleman, I am extremely privileged to stand before you tonight, to present the Order of Merlin: First Class, to Mr. Neville Longbottom!" A shocked Neville stepped up on stage to receive a medal from the Minister of Magic. All of the students cheered for a solid ten minutes, none louder than Harry, Ginny and Luna.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Yule Ball was over all too soon. Harry escorted Ginny out of the Great Hall, but rather than head to the Common Room, he took her outside into the courtyard. "Why are we outside?" Ginny looked at Harry quizzically.

"I want to show you something." Harry took Ginny's hands in his own and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the sky. "Expecto Patronum." Once again the red stag burst free from Harry's wand, and pranced around.

"It wasn't a one off?" Ginny stared at the prancing stag in wonder.

"No." Harry replied. "After it happened in the classroom, I started doing a little research into the Patronus Charm. I think I have it figured out."


	22. Chapter 22 The Red Stag

**Heyy! Finally got a new chapter out! Sorry it has taken so long, I've been doing a lot, including re-writing this chapter 39 times! I have some very exciting news for you guys! The website is now Google verified! You can find it by typing 'harry and ginny series wix' in the search box. It will be the first result, there is also a link to it on my profile. I've made some major changes, it has a new look which people really seem to like! In this chapter Gregory Rookwood mentions concept sketches for the Cannons' stadium. On the website you can view a 3D image of it! I've added a section for deleted chapters, which include Ginny's memories! There is also a forum, where you can chat with other readers, writers and me myself! Please check it out, I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**Read and review,**

**Iron Man. **

"Patronus's can change, you probably know that. Tonk's Patronus changed into a werewolf, my Mum's changed to a doe to match my Dad's stag, Snape's changed to a doe because of my mother. I didn't find any mentions of a Patronus changing colour."

"So why is your stag red?" Ginny asked, gazing at the stag, which had now come to a rest at her side.

"Because of you."

"Me?" Was Harry accusing her of something?

"Yes." Harry nodded. "At first I thought it had turned red because I was angry, but that turned out not to be the case. When I cast that Patronus, I was remembering our first kiss."

"So, it turns red when you think of me? That seems… romantic… and slightly disgusting…" Harry laughed, so did Ginny.

"I know. I try far too hard." Ginny gave him a dig in the ribs. "I can turn it blue when I want." Right on cue, Harry's Patronus turned to the normal shade of blue.

"What are you thinking of now?"

"Neville receiving his Order of Merlin. I'm really proud of him, he deserves it."

"I know," Ginny smiled, "He has to be the youngest person to ever receive one, surely."

"Probably." Harry took her hands again. The stag disappeared. "Remus was awarded one too. He's the first werewolf to ever get one." Ginny could see the gentle tears forming in Harry's eyes. The war had taken a massive toll on him, Ginny was sure that even she didn't know how bad it was for him sometimes. Harry's friends were his family, and he had lost so many of them. "It turns red when I think of them too, Sirius and Remus. I think it happens when I think of the people I love the most."

Ginny's heart leapt. She was one of the people Harry loved the most. Rather than let her 11 year old self take control, Ginny composed herself and changed the subject. There were times when Harry still made her feel like the little girl putting her elbow in the butter dish. "What about you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you get one?"

"I refused it, twice. They tried to get me to accept Second or Third Class too. I just want to be left alone. I hate fame, the newspapers, 'The Boy Who Lived.' I want to be just Harry."

"Well just Harry, its getting cold and I fancy a hot chocolate." Harry placed a kiss on her forehead, then slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the Common Room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry decided to sleep in on Boxing Day. An owl was waiting outside the window for him when he woke up. It stuck out its leg for Harry to take the letter it was carrying, Harry untied the letter and gave the owl a Knut and a few treats. Hedwig always used to love them, and he kept forgetting to cancel his order for owl treats. So every month a bag of owl treats would be posted to Harry, and he would slip a few to any owl that brought him mail. Why not? The owls were doing him a service after all. Harry opened the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Harry, _**

**_I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I thought I'd write and keep you up to date with what's happening at the Chudley Cannons. Well, news of your signing has made an impact on the team already. Merchandise sales are through the roof, everyone wants a 'POTTER' jersey made. The printing machine has broken four times already! _**

**_American billionaires have bought the team, and they are building us a big stadium! It should be completed for next season. In the meantime, the Cannons are conducting their training sessions at Hogwarts while our new facilities are being built. This means you and Ginny will be able to train with us a little earlier than expected. _**

**_Two new Chasers have joined the team! One from the Puddlemere United reserves, and one has moved up from the Falmouth Falcons Youth team. I've offered Ron Weasley a trial as Keeper, but I've yet to receive a reply. Mail usually takes a few days when it travels as far as Australia. Hopefully we can sign a new Beater or two before the season starts. _**

**_Unfortunately Firebolt don't seem to have their broom ready yet. They did let us know that pre-production testing brought a few problems to light, but they are working hard to fix them. Most companies seem to be having problems with their new brooms, Nimbus have had to redesign their 2500 and Comet have been having all sort of strange problems! (Apparently the 320 caught fire!) _**

**_At some point you will have to give a press conference, but I wont organise one until you have finished school. You have enough on your plate. We will also need yourself and Ginny to do a photo shoot, for advertising purposes. We'd like to hang banners outside the new stadium, with the players in their uniforms, holding their broomsticks. _**

**_As well as the League and the Merlin Cup, the European Cup will be held this year. The Cannons have never qualified, but some games may be held in our stadium if the Appleby Arrows make it through. Due to our new wave of fans, or your new wave of fans, the Cannons' new stadium will have a very large seating capacity. I'm not sure how big the stadium is, I've only seen concept sketches, but I've been assured that it will be larger than any other stadium in Britain! _**

**_Anyway, our first training session will be held on the 7th of January. I'll have training kits brought to the school for you. You can use your Firebolt for training if you like, but we do have a fleet of Nimbus 2000's that we use for training. _**

**_See you in January,_**

**_Gregory Rookwood. _**

**_Manager,_**

**_Chudley Cannons. _**

OoOoOoOoO

"Morning." This was how Ginny was greeted, with a peck on the cheek, when she came downstairs from her dorm. "Did you get Gregory's letter?"

"Mhmm," Ginny nodded leaning back into Harry's arms, "We can't go to training on the 7th."

"Why?"

"You've forgot about the game against Ravenclaw. We can't do training on the same day, we'll get injured and that won't do us any good against Beauxbatons." Ginny was the only one who was still concentrating on the school cup. Sure she wanted to beat Beauxbatons, everyone did. But she was still captain of Gryffindor, and they had a cup to retain. Ginny had to start thinking like a professional. Every game was important, if she concentrated too much on Beauxbatons, Gryffindor might slip up against Ravenclaw. If they did, the Quidditch Cup was Slytherin's to lose. It was already Slytherin's to lose. They were a good 600 points ahead, courtesy of Marcus's keeping.


	23. Chapter 23 The Quidditch Show!

**Heyy guys! I've got another chapter for you! This one is all about Quidditch! Also, tell me by way of review if you like the way I've written todays match. There are a lot of Quidditch matches coming up and I'd like to make sure I'm writing them in a way that everyone enjoys. Also, what do you think of Lee's show? (you'll read it in the chapter.) Make sure to check out the website for our latest update! As always, make sure to read and review!**

"Here we are folks, its match day! The best day on the school calendar, I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan!" Harry stood nervously in the tunnel, his Firebolt waiting to be mounted. Their Keeper wasn't allowed to play; his parents had forbidden him to ride a broomstick after his accident. He wasn't medically cleared anyway. The reserve Keeper had to be called upon, but he just wasn't good enough.

"As the teams fly out onto the field, lets see how things stand. Ravenclaw suffered a huge defeat against a dominant Slytherin team last time out, losing 850 to 0. They'll need a very, very big win here today if they want to stay in contention for the cup." Harry faced the Ravenclaw Seeker. He, like his entire team, looked utterly defeated. The 850-point loss to Slytherin had destroyed them. Gryffindor had to capitalize on this, and put a lot of points on the board. Harry looked down at his girlfriend. Ginny wasn't the type to show mercy in a Quidditch match.

"The Quaffle is released, and away we go!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed out across the arena. "Ginny Weasley utilizes the sheer speed of that Firebolt, gets to the Quaffle first and is right in the Ravenclaw Keeper's face. She can't find a way through so she'll send the ball back to Robins, who'll take a shot from outside the scoring area! Oh what a phenomenal goal that was! 10 points to Gryffindor, courtesy of Demelza Robins! Exceptional!"

It was a great goal. Demelza had scored from well outside the area, nearly at the halfway line. Harry was watching from behind Gryffindors hoops. Ginny had spent hours, staying up till the morning devising strategies for today's game. Gryffindor needed 600 points to take the lead from Slytherin. The problem was that the reserve Keeper was twitching around nervously on his broom. Ginny had devised a strategy that relied heavily on defense and counter-attacking. Coote was flying above the crowd, sticking to Gryffindor's half, while Peakes was mirroring him below. Harry was behind the goals pretending to look for the Snitch. He was really there to rush forward and steal the Quaffle from Ravenclaw. Gryffindor needed to make the game last a while in order to score points, so catching the Snitch wasn't a priority.

OoOoOoOoO

After 30 minutes of tactical mastery, Gryffindor were 200-0 up. Demelza was having a great day, posting 100 points on the board. Ginny wasn't scoring a lot of goals, but she was setting them up. Lee Jordan seemed to be getting a little bored in the commentary box though. "Well, what can you say? This hasn't been the most entertaining game of the season, but well done Gryffindor. Today has been a tactical master-class. Ravenclaw just can't hold on to the Quaffle today."

"It's actually been difficult to watch Ravenclaw's fall from grace this year. Two, three years ago if you had asked me who was best placed to take the title from Gryffindor I would have said Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Not this year. I don't think there is much doubt about the result of this game. Gryffindor will want to score another 400 points at least. No sign of the Snitch to relieve Ravenclaw yet."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry scored twice to give Gryffindor the 600 points they needed. It was the only time during the game that the crowd got excited. Gryffindor were top of the table, if only by 10 points. Ginny clearly wanted more goals, but the team had gotten lazy and allowed the Ravenclaw Seeker through to catch the Snitch. Lee Jordan seemed glad he could leave.

"Well there you have it folks. Ravenclaw end the game with a snitch grab. It's little consolation though, Gryffindor have well and truly beaten them. They'll walk out of this match at the top of the table. They got the 600 points they needed, they're 10 points ahead of Slytherin. I'm sure they would have liked to increase their lead, but it'll do for now.

Ravenclaw face Hufflepuff next, but before that I'll be back here in the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium providing commentary for the final, of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup! Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons is set to be a much more exciting match. Hufflepuff will want to emulate Slytherin and Gryffindor's success. I'm Lee Jordan, signing off." Lee had gotten much more reserved in his commentary, perhaps it had something to do with the Bludger Coote had sent thundering at him.

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny was a little disappointed. She wanted a much bigger win. Gryffindor only had one game left, and it was against Slytherin, who had a game against Hufflepuff which they would likely use to take a huge lead. But she couldn't think about that right now, the next game was against Beauxbatons. She had to focus on that. It was only two weeks away. New strategies would have to be drawn up. Beauxbatons had been watching the game.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sat drinking hot chocolate with Ginny in the Common Room. They were listening to Lee Jordan's new show on the Wizarding Wireless Network. 'The Quidditch Show' was Lee's new project. Honestly Harry wondered why no one had done anything like it before. "Welcome to The Quidditch Show!" Harry listened to Lee's voice emitting from the wireless. "I'm your host, Lee Jordan, and today we'll be rounding up all of the weeks Quidditch news, scores and gossip."

"All of the League teams are in pre-season training right now, so the only matches being played are at Hogwarts. This week Ginny Weasley led Gryffindor to a 600 – 150 triumph over Ravenclaw. Gryffindor combined heavy defensive tactics with lightning quick counter attacks to leapfrog Slytherin into 1st place in the standings. They are only 10 points ahead with one game to play, so many doubt their ability to stay there." Harry saw the disappointment creep back onto Ginny's face.

"In 2 weeks time Hogwarts will face Beauxbatons Academy in the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup final. The stadium is expected to fill to capacity for the first time, and rumours are circulating that the match will be played at night. These rumours seem to have been confirmed as workmen have been spotted adding floodlights to the pitch."

"The story that has been at the front of all Quidditch news recently is the Chudley Cannons. Mainly the signing of their new Seeker, Harry Potter. Many refuse to believe it until they see Potter in a Cannons uniform, but despite this, the Cannons have been selling a lot of Potter jerseys these past few weeks. In addition to new signings, the Cannons have unveiled designs for the new stadium that is to be built in Chudley. The team will train at Hogwarts for the time being. The Cannons also have a new uniform that's yet to be unveiled, and a new team motto. 'Together.' Perhaps the only thing that may draw attention away from the Cannons right now is the news that the Falcons may be considering a move from Falmouth."

"Why would the Falcons want to move?" Harry could only shrug his shoulders at Ginny's question. He couldn't understand why a Quidditch team would want to move away from their home ground. From what Ginny was telling him, the Falcons had been in Falmouth since 1958. It didn't make much sense, but then it could just be a rumour. Where would they move to anyway? Lee carried on his broadcast.

"Perhaps it's not on the front pages yet, but sure to be on every Quidditch teams mind is the European Cup. 3 years ago Puddlemere United reached the semi-finals ensuring that 4 teams from the British and Irish Quidditch League will get a place. Qualifiers will be held to decide which teams go through to the group stages. The Holyhead Harpies are looking to make an impact in Europe after finally winning the League last year."

"Pride of Portree will be relishing the signing of Aidan Lynch. The 'Prides' held an open training session last week, with the media invited along. What people who attended witnessed was enough to worry any team this season. The Prides look to be in much better form, which is scary as they were very dominant over most teams last year. Their Chasers never missed a beat; only 2 goals snuck past their Keeper, and Aidan Lynch managed a Snitch grab in just less than 7 seconds. The reigning World Champion looks to be in the best form he has been in a long time; many can see glimpses of the young Seeker who help the Kenmare Kestrals cause trouble many years ago. Portree are the first team to hold an open session this year, but it is mandatory for each team to hold an open practice session this year."

"Bulgarian player Viktor Krum, who many regard as the best Seeker in the world, has inked a contract extension with the Vratsa Vultures. Krum has had a lot of success with the Vultures; winning the Bulgarian League and being called up to represent his country at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. Krum has extended his contract by 5 years, and will likely finish his career as a Vulture. The team are favourites to reach the final of the European Cup. Krum has captured the Snitch in 10 of his last 11 matches." It was interesting to hear news about some of the European teams that might be playing in Britain.

"It'd be great to get a chance to play him." Ginny let out a laugh.

"The Cannons will never play the Vultures, they're one of the best teams in Europe. Krum is one of the best players in the world, maybe _the _best."

"He's a Seeker, surely the best player in the world should be a Chaser? They do score the most points." Harry could just imagine Ron listening to this conversation.

"Usually, but Krum nearly has the record for most Snitch catches, so he has racked up a couple of thousand points. Usually they have an award for the best player in the world each year, Krum hasn't won it yet but a lot of people think it's his year."

"Do you think he is the best in the world?" Harry asked.

"No. I'd say Gwenog Jones is, but I'm a little biased. Krum's the best Seeker, Troy's the best Chaser by miles, Gwenog Jones is the best Beater, Barry Ryan is probably the best Keeper, he was on the Irish team with Troy."

"I remember, he pulled off some great saves in the final." Harry reflected back to the Quidditch World Cup. It seemed so many years ago now. It was, Harry supposed, it had been nearly 5 years since the '94 World Cup. The one in '98 had been cancelled. Harry hoped they might hold it this year, but the European Cup was the big tournament this year. According to Ginny, the 'Millennium Cup' would be held next year to celebrate the start of a new millennium. She wanted desperately to compete in it, it really was a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity.


	24. 24 Training With The Cannons

**24.**

**Training With The Cannons.**

Another week of lessons went by without anything eventful happening. Harry tried using his free time to relax, but it was proving difficult. Everyone was focused on the match against Beauxbatons. Even Ginny was stressing over it now. She took Quidditch more seriously than anyone else. To Harry it was just a match, but the entire school seemed to think losing this match would be like losing the war. Harry couldn't begin to comprehend why people were so stressed. Yes he really wanted to win, but people were willing to risk their lives for this match. It was ridiculous.

He was currently sprawled on the grass by the lake, far away from everyone. He and Ginny had begun training with the Cannons, and it was proving much tougher than expected. Harry thought he would just be flying around trying to catch the Snitch, but he wasn't. Gregory wanted his team incredibly fit, each session started with a jog around the lake. The team would stretch, and head into the training complex to lift some weights. Harry and Ginny didn't lift anything too heavy, as Gregory wanted them to stay light and agile. The teams two Beaters were really putting on muscle though.

Only after this would the team take to the air, they would practice taking penalties, and formation flying. Harry would spend some time with the Snitch, and Ginny got a little practice with it too, incase Harry was knocked out in a game. Substitutions weren't allowed in Quidditch after all. Harry spent a lot of time practicing with the Chasers, at Ginny's request. She liked the way that Harry could become a fourth Chaser when the team wanted to make a power-play, or he could fill in for an injured Chaser if need be.

According to Gregory, Ron had replied saying he would love to try out for the Keeper spot, but he didn't know when he'd be able to return home. Harry was glad he wasn't leaving Hermione. It would be nice to have him on the team though. The Cannons' Keeper was no good. Even Harry scored seven goals against him. He did try very hard, but he just couldn't block a shot. The two Beaters weren't very accurate, though nobody decided to tell them. What they lacked in accuracy they made up for in brute strength.

While the team seemed to improve with each session, there was still a feeling of unease apparent to Harry. This was down to several things. Firstly, Gregory explained to him, the team thought Harry had been hired merely because of his celebrity status, and had brought his girlfriend along for the ride. Second, Harry and Ginny were rumoured to be the first of many new signings, and veteran players were worried about losing their place on the team. Finally, Galvin Gudgeon had been Captain of the Chudley Cannons for 19 years, and then he was suddenly dropped to the reserve team after deciding not to retire. This meant he lost his captaincy. This upset some of the veteran players, but what really caused a stir was the fact that no one had been asked to take over his role. Gregory had yet to give out the Captains armband.

Some thought Harry would be given it, he wouldn't. He had made it clear to Gregory that he was here for one year and had no desire to be captain. He hoped Ginny would get it, but then she was only on a one-year contract as well. Both Beaters were trying to bully Gregory into handing them the band, but Gregory was holding his own. That was something the team had learned when Gregory took over as manager. His word was final. Gregory was a nice man outside of a Quidditch pitch, but he was a fierce manager and coach on one. If something wasn't done right, he would have a player repeat the drill, for hours if need be, until it was done properly.

The Keeper told Harry that a Chaser who was on the team last year had spent two days taking penalties until he could score 20 in a row, because Gregory told him he wasn't good enough. In truth, he was a good Chaser, but Gregory made him great, to increase his value. The Kenmare Kestrals were getting desperate towards the end of last season, and bought him for a little more than he was worth. This was a great transfer success for the Cannons manager, but it left the Cannons without a top quality Chaser for the rest of the season. The American owners wanted results, not money, so they weren't pleased with 11th place in the League, even though it was the best finish the Cannons managed in years. Gregory had apparently argued that these things don't change overnight, which was true, but still the Americans' patience was wearing thin.

Gregory was a very active manager, taking part in most of the drills himself. Even at 66, he was still jogging the lake and lifting weights. When the team took to the air, Gregory would mount his own broom and direct operations from the sky. Harry had caught the Snitch 14 times during practice, but it didn't impress the team. Most of them still thought he was here to get his name in the paper. Ginny was the one who impressed the team the most, in a 2-hour session she scored 270 points, which was impressive even by professional standards. 5 of these were from penalties, 17 from inside the scoring area, and 5 from distance. On top of all that a Bludger didn't hit her once.

/?/?/?/?/

Harry and Ginny were training the Hogwarts and Gryffindor teams in a similar fashion now. It drew a lot of complaints from the players, but it would help them in the long run. Everyone was focused on the game against Beauxbatons. Ginny could even see Harry getting a little twitchy. She knew Harry didn't take Quidditch as seriously as her, but he was trying his best to be supportive. To Ginny, this game was the World Cup Final. This was her big game. Her one game to show that she did belong on a professional Quidditch team. Her game to show that she was a Chaser who could win trophies. This was the match everyone was coming to watch, she couldn't slip up.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I'm just quite busy right now. I'll try and get more writing done. I hope you like this chapter, we don't have much longer to go until Harry and Ginny step out onto the pitch to face Beauxbatons! I hope you are excited for this match, cos I am! The Harry and Ginny series has its own Wiki now! I'll put the link up on the website soon, so check it out! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, favourite, follow and REVIEW! Reviews are important because I want to keep you guys happy.**


	25. Chapter 25 Inner Demons

**25.**

**Inner Demons.**

Ginny showered, got dressed and then paced her room. Today was the teams last training session. Beauxbatons was two days away. Ginny had trained her body and mind for this game. She had spent weeks studying the team's first game against Beauxbatons, and anything she could find on Beauxbatons' game against Durmstrang. She had studied the way Beauxbatons played, and even once stole Harry's cloak to watch them practice. Everything she could find out about the way they played could help her team. Besides, Beauxbatons had watched Gryffindor's game against Ravenclaw. They weren't just there to enjoy the match. No, they were learning the way Hogwarts students play.

One player in particular was always on her mind. Gabrielle Delacour. She was Fluer's younger sister. As it turned out, Gabrielle was a phenomenal Chaser, but had missed the first match against Hogwarts because of injury. What if Gabrielle was better than her? It wasn't just that either. What if she didn't play well, and let Hogwarts down? What if it went to penalties and she missed one? She was going to be a professional Quidditch player, without moving up through the youth system or the Lower League. She had to prove to Gregory that signing her wasn't a mistake.

If she admitted it to herself, part of her worries were down to jealousy too. Not of Beauxbatons, not of other players. It was jealousy of Harry. He was always the hero, the one to catch the Snitch and win the game. Sometimes she felt overlooked. She knew she was being ridiculous. Harry wasn't doing it on purpose; he was just doing his job. He didn't want the fame or glory either; he just got it. Most of the time Ginny didn't mind. But sometimes she liked to imagine herself as the hero of the day. Ginny Weasley, the greatest Chaser in the world.

She knew that was a pipe dream. Troy, the Irish Chaser, was the best in the world. He was one of the greatest in history. He was nearing retirement now. His career had seen him win the League, and most famously the 94' World Cup. He had scored tens of thousands of points, even scoring a thousand points in a single game once. He was nine hundred and fifty points from the British and Irish all time record. He would likely score that this year, and probably again the year after. What Ginny wanted to do was play well for the Cannons, so well that she would get noticed by the Harpies.

That was her dream. To play for the Harpies. Ever since she was a small child. She grown up watching the Holyhead legends Wilda Griffiths and Gwenog Jones, idolizing their playing styles. Wilda Griffiths was the woman that had inspired Ginny to become a Chaser, although Gwenog Jones was her hero, despite being a Beater. She played Quidditch with a fierceness that Ginny always tried to emulate in her own matches. But would it be enough to beat Beauxbatons? It can help, but you can't win a game of Quidditch on heart alone. You needed skill. Ginny was always confident that she was a match for any Chaser at the school, but this was bigger. She was representing that school now, and she was, in a way, representing the Cannons. She was their new Chaser, a big investment for the team. She couldn't blow it now.

For the first time, Ginny doubted her abilities. Not just against Beauxbatons. Slytherin looked to be the winners of the inter-house cup this year. The thought made her queasy. She would be the captain that couldn't defend Gryffindors title. She would let her House down. Then she would go and play for the Cannons. She had done it for Harry mostly, but what team would buy her from the Cannons? Not the Harpies. They had spent years and years getting to the top, and finally winning the League. Why would they want Ginny?

She was beginning to hate herself. What was she turning herself into? She had survived the war for Merlin's sake! Harry had survived. They had defeated Voldemort. She should be relishing life. She had her own house. She was about to achieve her dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player. How many people had what she had? She would trade it all though. She would trade it for her brother.

She could still see his face. Of course she could, George had the exact same face. But she missed Fred. It wasn't the same without him. George wasn't the same without him. Half of him was missing. He wasn't constantly cracking jokes, playing pranks, causing trouble. Ginny used to conspire with the twins. Now she and George would often sit in silence whenever the saw each other. It wasn't the same. It never would be. She often wondered if this was how Harry felt. Holding back so much emotion, and putting on a brave face. He had been through this several times. He never even knew his parents. He saw Cedric get murdered. Sirius. Mad-Eye. Lupin. Tonks. He had lost so many people close to him; Ginny often wondered how he stopped himself from falling to pieces. But at the same time, she felt that this was something she couldn't talk to him about.

This was doing her no good. Ginny wiped a stray tear from her eye, checked her reflection in the mirror, and headed downstairs. Harry was waiting for her when she got there. "Sleep okay?"

"Could've been worse." She could hear the nervous crack in her voice.

"You'll be fine Ginny, I don't know why you're so worked up about this game." She snuggled her face into his chest. If only he knew. Ginny took his and led him out of the Common Room and down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny changed into her gear, and rather than take her Firebolt out, she grabbed her Cleansweep Twelve. She felt like a change of pace today. Sometimes she would sneak out at nights, and fly her Cleansweep. She liked it. It wasn't too fast, but it was agile and easy to throw around. It was more fun to fly than the Firebolt, if she was honest. Though she would definitely be using the Firebolt against Beauxbatons, not the Cleansweep.

**A/N:**

**Heyy, a big thank you to everyone still reading. I have quite a big authors note here, but it contains important info so do read it! First off, there is a poll on my profile I'd like you guys to vote on please! Now while you're there, be sure to check out the Harry and Ginny Wiki, the link is on my profile. There has been a lot done to it. Ever wondered about Gregory Rookwood? His bio reveals a lot about him. What house was he in? Was he a Quidditch player? What's his relation to Augustus Rookwood? All of these question are answered on the wiki. **

**Also on the wiki you can see photos of Vinehill Cottage and the Chudley Cannons Stadium, as well as find out more about them! What I really want you to check out though, is the Cleansweep Twelve Special Edition ®. I have drawn the concept art for the Cleansweep Twelve, but this picture is special because the broom is pink. This is my little way of helping to raise awareness about breast cancer. Cancer has affected us all in one way or another, and hopefully one day we can find a cure. **

**If you did see the Cleansweep Twelve Special Edition ®, then please leave a review telling me your thoughts. If you didn't (why didn't you?) then leave a review anyway and tell me your thoughts about the chapter.**

**Iron Man. **


	26. Chapter 26 The Quidditch Show: LIVE!

**26.**

**The Quidditch Show: LIVE!**

"Hello and welcome to a very special live edition of The Quidditch Show! I'm your host Lee Jordan, and today we'll be taking a look at how Hogwarts and Beauxbatons line up, before we go live to the Cedric Diggory Cup final at 9 o'clock this evening!" Lee was sitting in the commentary booth in the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium. It had changed a bit; it was now enclosed in a glass box, just like the one the teachers had. Lee had spent all day preparing things the way he liked it, he had plenty of water, his microphone was connected to loud speakers throughout the stadium, and all of his recording equipment was in the booth with him, so people could listen in live as the match was played.

"Well folks, tonight is set to be a great night if you're a Quidditch fan. It is of course the final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. I'm here at the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium, and it is already rocking. Most of the students have already come down to nab the best seats, but plenty of supporters from outside the school are already arriving. The stadium is expected to fill to capacity for the first time since being built; around 40,000 tickets have been sold for this game. It seems even the Muggle partners of the worlds Wizards and Witches are here to see this one!"

"Lets first take a look at Beauxbatons. They lost the first game to Hogwarts, but that was without star Chaser Gabrielle Delacour. Miss Delacour scored all 260 of Beauxbatons' points against Durmstrang, in a game that last little under hour. That makes her a force to be reckoned with, considering the other Chaser's on the team are pretty decent too. An interesting fact: Gabrielle's sister Fleur is Ginny Weasley's sister in-law. This should be a fun family reunion. Beauxbatons have a decent defence, they haven't let much slip by recently, their only fault against Durmstrang was allowing them to catch the snitch."

"Now on to the home team. Hogwarts have had some ups and downs; they did beat Beauxbatons in the first game but only by 10 points. Harry Potter has captured a lot of attention, often playing out of position, and then there was the game against Durmstrang in which he caught the Snitch at an official height of 10,044 feet before falling from said height. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins have been great on the attack with 1,000 points between them. Peakes and Coote have provided a mix of power and accuracy to bolster the Hogwarts defence, while Marcus Hendricks has been nearly unstoppable in the hoops but unfortunately missed the game against Durmstrang through injury. He'll want to put on a good show today."

"Well, the stands are now full, the flags are waving and Luna Lovegood is wearing her huge lion head. Its game time! First here comes the visiting team from Beauxbatons. Christine Allard will captain the side from the Keepers position. Collette Bellerose and Emilie Bonnaire are the teams Beaters. Helene Cornette is Beauxbatons' Seeker, and Chasers Josephine and Juliette DuPont will fly either side of Gabrielle Delacour."

"Now ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, give a loud cheer for the home team, its Hogwarts! Here comes the Captain, Harry Potter! Will he be a Seeker or will he put on his Chaser hat? Nobody knows! Demelza Robins will head to the middle, Hannah Stephens to the right and Ginny Weasley to the left! Here come the Bludger bashing pals, Jimmie Peakes and Ritchie Coote! Finally, go wild for Marcus Hendricks, your Hogwarts Keeper! We'll take a few minutes break while the teams warm up, but don't go anywhere, the final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup is up next!"

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys! This is quite a short chapter, but it is the introduction to the Final! I'm trying to do it LIVE-ish, so the match will be in a couple of parts! With Lee Jordan commentating as well as some POVs from Ginny, Harry, Marcus and Gabrielle Delacour! Give a quick review if you are reading, and vote in the poll if it goes up in time!**


	27. Chapter 27 5 minutes to go!

**27.**

**5 minutes to go!**

"Hi folks, we are back, and I say we because I am now joined by my friend and co-commentator for tonight's match, Angelina Johnson! Hey there Angie!" Lee said with a wink.

"Hi Lee, it's nice to be here, I'm really excited for this match."

"Who's gonna win?"

"Hogwarts!" Angelina said, half joking, half serious.

"Haha, well I'll bet against my old school then. 5 galleons?"

"You're on!" Angelina replied. "But before Lee loses his money we have some important news before the game starts. Care to enlighten us Lee?"

"Absolutely," Lee's voice broadcast over the airwaves, "Earlier we introduced Harry Potter as the Hogwarts Captain, but that isn't the case today it seems."

"That's right," Angelina took over, "It's the young Keeper Marcus Hendricks that's wearing the armband out there. Only a Second Year. A big responsibility for him. Lee?"

"True, but perhaps its for the best. The Hogwarts team doesn't look so good. Ginny Weasley looks very pale, unhealthy even. Demelza Robins seems to be shaking of a leg problem, to late to be subbed now, and Jimmy Peakes doesn't seem to be in the best of moods. Marcus is the only one with his head in the game."

"That isn't good news for the Hogwarts fans. Beauxbatons are looking very comfortable over there, and Gabrielle Delacour is in stellar form."

"That she is. The teams are just finishing their warm up drills. Beauxbatons seem happy with themselves. Hogwarts, not so much."

"Perhaps its an act by the Hogwarts team? To lure Beauxbatons into a false sense of security?" Angelina theorized.

"Well we will just have to wait and see. The Quaffle just 5 minutes from release now."

"So we will take a little time to thank our sponsors! Today's final is proudly brought to you by Quality Quidditch Supplies, the store for all of your Quidditch needs!"

"Yes, and the lovely food and beverages the crowd are currently consuming are courtesy of Honeydukes! The sweetest shop in town!"

"Where would we be without the Chudley Cannons? The team helped pay for the training facilities, and prepared the pitch for us today, it is looking great! The team are also proud sponsors of the Hogwarts team and are watching from their box tonight!"

"Finally," Lee said, "our coverage of today's game would not be possible without the Wizarding Wireless Network! Stay tuned, the game is right up next!"

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! The Match is about to start, so grab some food, a drink and get settled in for the night! Its Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons for the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup! Make sure to head to my profile and vote for your winner in the poll! Its gonna be a big game! The final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup is about to begin...**


	28. Chapter 28 Away we go!

**28.**

**Away we go!**

"The Quaffle is released, and away go! Gabrielle Delacour firing right down the middle, on a Nimbus 2500 no less, the re-design came out this week. She's already through the Chasers, ducks a Bludger and into the scoring area. Just the Keeper to beat, and she does just that! 10 points, by Gabrielle Delacour!" Lee Jordan called the first play of the match. "Over to you Angelina."

"Well, great goal Lee but here comes Ginny Weasley! She's around the wall of Chasers, defended well by Jimmy Peakes and in looking to draw the score level. She shoots, and… Oh that's a dreadful miss! What a horrible shot! The Keeper was beaten but the Quaffle went nowhere near the goal!"

"Horror on the face the Hogwarts fans!" Lee jumped in. "She won't be looking to do that again this evening."

"Definitely not Lee, but here comes Gabrielle Delacour. She fakes right, and scores left! Beauxbatons double their lead with two minutes played!

"Well, eagle eyed spectators will see Harry Potter looking hopefully for the Snitch. No such luck and the onslaught looks to continue as Hannah Stephens gives up possession. Juliette DuPont will have a go, Hendricks saves!"

"But he can't keep hold of it Lee and it falls for… Gabrielle Delacour! 30 points in less than three minutes! Hogwarts are unraveling here tonight Lee!" Angelina watched as her old school choked on the pressure.

"They certainly are. Ginny Weasley back with the Quaffle now, she can't take a shot like that last one. She speeds into the scoring area, and… throws it back downfield, to Demelza Robins! Christine Allard smothers that shot, great anticipation there. She throws it to one of the DuPont twins, they're into the scoring area… and they throw it back out to Gabrielle Delacour! 40 to 0 for Beauxbatons! Gabrielle Delacour rubbing salt in the wounds! It makes you wonder just how many times we will scream that young lady's name into the microphone before this night is over."

"It really does Lee. She seems unstoppable right now, and Hogwarts have no answer to the onslaught that Beauxbatons is hitting them with. The score-line might not be too worrying yet, but for how long? How much longer can Hogwarts survive this? I just don't know Lee."

**A/N:**

**How are you guys enjoying it so far? don't forget to vote in the poll! I'll post the next segment in a few moments. Until then, read, relax, vote and check out the Wiki! Peace out,**

**Iron Man the Author.**


	29. Chapter 29 Domination

**29.**

**Domination. **

"Well, five minutes in and Beauxbatons have already taken a 60 point lead. What are you thinking Lee?"

"I'm thinking we should go out for dinner after this match is over. But Hogwarts need to start getting focused, this is embarrassing."

"Corny as always. The DuPont twins play a bit of piggy in the middle with Demelza Robins, and then pass it forward. Care to do the honours Lee?"

"Gabrielle Delacour! 7 out of 7! She is absolutely faultless!"

/

Ginny could almost cry. Her nightmare was her reality. She couldn't get a shot on target. Gabrielle Delacour could. She hadn't missed yet. This was it; her career was over. She looked into the Cannons box and saw Gregory Rookwood with his head in his hands. He had just wasted money on a Chaser who couldn't deliver. She felt uncomfortable being out on the pitch. Her face was scarlet, her muscles were tired, and her broom didn't feel comfortable beneath her. It didn't matter anyway; it simply couldn't keep up with the Nimbus 2500. It was too fast, too sharp. She couldn't even get near Gabrielle on her Firebolt, never mind her teammates on the Nimbus 2001's.

/

Gabrielle was having the time of her life. The French crowd was cheering her name so loud you couldn't even hear the commentator. Even some of the British fans had given up on Hogwarts and were chanting for her to score more goals. So she did. Her team was 90-0 up, and she had scored all 9 goals. She looked to see Harry, searching feebly for the Snitch. She liked him; he had saved her once. But that wasn't going to stop her from winning this game. She had missed the first game against Hogwarts after an encounter with a Hippogriff. This time she was here, and she was going to put on a show.

/

"Well I haven't seen a game as one sided as this. Since a couple of weeks ago when Gryffindor dismantled Ravenclaw. Oh how the tables have turned."

"Very true Lee, Hogwarts just don't have it today. Here's Ginny Weasley making another attempt to get forward."

"Oh! She's doing a better job this time! She's into the scoring area, Hogwarts now have something to be excited about... Oh my goodness! Ouch! Ginny Weasley looked up to take her shot, and took a Bludger to the back; it slammed her right into the hoop! Oh and Beauxbatons give her one to the chest for good measure!"

"That's a dirty, horrible trick! Absolutely outrageous!"

"It has to be penalty!" Lee was roaring with fury. What a disgusting piece of play. "It is, the refs given one. Demelza Robins will take it. Ginny Weasley will need some medical attention. Harry Potter's going down there to check on her."

/

The crowd cheered as Ginny pushed up off of the ground. Her head was pounding, and she felt a little dizzy. "Ginny! Are you ok?" She barely had time to turn around before Harry was on top of her.

"I'll be fine but– My broom!"

"What?" She could see Harry was confused, so she turned him around. Her Firebolt was lying broken and crumpled on the ground. It must have hit the pole supporting the hoop she crashed though. It was over. Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder and burst into tears. He put an arm around her, and then he tensed up.

"Can you still play?"

"Not without my Firebolt." Couldn't he see the smashed up pile of wood on the ground? But Harry just gave her a smile, and then she knew what he was thinking. It actually made her feel better about her Firebolt. She pushed past Madame Pomfrey, who'd been casting healing charms on her, and sprinted off the pitch.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Sorry I took so long, something came up. Can I get a review from the people still reading? Don't fort to vote in the poll.**

**Iron Man.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Clean Sweep

**30.**

**A Clean Sweep.**

"That seems to be the final nail in Hogwarts's coffin. Ginny Weasley has left the pitch, and no wonder. If you look down near where she fell, you can see the sad sight of a Firebolt that has been smashed to bits." Lee Jordan solemnly watched on, as Demelza Robins took the Quaffle and readied herself to take the penalty.

"The referee blows the whistle and Demelza can begin her run," Angelina took over commentating, "She swings right, and– how about that! Demelza Robins! From 47 yards away! Hogwarts finally have a breakthrough here at the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium!"

"It won't win them the game, but at least they have a bit of ambition now. Look at Marcus Hendricks, roaring commands to his team! He's got an idea; we haven't a clue what it is. He told Ritchie Coote to 'Fire the Jericho.' I think we'll find out what that means shortly."

"It's a strange one Lee, but he is obviously speaking in code and Coote will know exactly what he means."

"Did you speak in code when you played Quidditch?"

"Occasionally, but we usually didn't change formations, and that seems to be what Hogwarts are doing." Angelina directed her gaze towards the pitch. The team was indeed reshuffling as one of the DuPont twins carried the Quaffle up the pitch.

"DuPont with Quaffle, attempts a cross… and Coote intercepts it with a Bludger! Now we know what he was told to do. Demelza Robins grabs the loose Quaffle, and scores again from deep! 70-20! Its not impossible!"

"Finally Lee, Hogwarts appear to have woken up!"

"That they have, and Jimmy Peakes takes out Beauxbatons Keeper with a huge hit! That should open up some opportunities for them. Gabrielle Delacour drives fearlessly up the middle, and she scores! Hogwarts just can't sustain momentum."

/

Ginny was sprinting back up the tunnel. She didn't know what the score was. She could hear Lee Jordan yelling 'Gabrielle Delacour' again. So Beauxbatons were likely running away with it. She felt the ground change from concrete to grass beneath her feet, and soared up into the roaring stadium. She was greeted by a welcome surprise. Hannah had the Quaffle, and Beauxbatons had no Keeper. She yelled for a pass, and Hannah tossed her the Quaffle with a slightly confused look on her face. Ginny flew down the left, where she felt most comfortable, and was flanked by Demelza while Coote raced above them battering Bludgers toward the opposing team.

The shining red arrow that was her Cleansweep Twelve felt good in her hands. Her hair was flowing wild behind her. She leant forward and tucked the Quaffle tightly beneath her. She could see the stadium light up, the Hogwarts fans jumping to their feet as the team completed a lap of the stadium, in arrow formation. She saw her mum, who rarely attended a match pumping her fist in the air and screaming at the top of her lungs. Gregory Rookwood got to his feet in the Cannons box. She looked up, and saw Harry. He gave her a nod: it was go time.

**A/N:**

**Heyy! Here is the latest instalment of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup Final! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Iron Man.**


	31. Chapter 31 Goal Number 7

**31.**

**Goal Number 7.**

"Ginny Weasley puts goal number 7 away! Hogwarts are 20 points clear!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone with sheer delight. Ginny Weasley made her triumphant return in grand style, scoring 7 in a row. She flew out of the tunnel on a Cleansweep Twelve, a shining red arrow. Now she seemed unstoppable. Even while being outpaced by the Nimbus 2500 of Gabrielle Delacour. The Hogwarts defence had stepped up too, not letting anything past the halfway line.

"Would you have believed it 10 minutes ago Lee?" Angelina was enjoying her time in the commentary booth. She loved Quidditch, and it felt good that Lee had asked for her help to commentate such a big game.

"Absolutely not. But now Beauxbatons are getting a taste of their own medicine, and it tastes awful!"

Marcus sat on his Nimbus 2001 surveying the game. His team was up by 20 points. Ginny coming back out on her new broom, and hitting the target straight away had turned the game around completely. The team was now performing to the standard Marcus knew they could, and Beauxbatons were getting crushed. Even with Gabrielle Delacour causing trouble on her new Nimbus. The team was better organised, and they had found some creativity.

**oooo**

He watched Ginny lay the Quaffle off to Demelza, who passed to Hannah, who thumped it in the right hoop. Another 10 points. Hogwarts needed to maintain this form, or Harry could catch the Snitch. Most of the time he seemed to just hover, not really looking for the tiny golden ball of victory. "Potter!" Marcus called up to him, remembering that he was put in charge today. "Any sign of the Snitch?"

"No, or I would have caught it ages ago."

"Well go and make yourself useful then." Harry flew down into the centre of the pitch, and joined the arrow formation with the three Chasers. He grabbed the Quaffle and crossed it to Ginny, who put her 8th goal of the evening through the middle hoop. Things seemed to be going too well.

They were. Gabrielle Delacour grabbed the Quaffle from her own player, and used the sheer speed of her Nimbus 2500 to bomb up the middle. She confused him by doing a barrel roll on her broom, sending him diving off to the right while she slotted the Quaffle into the middle hoop. Marcus had never come across a Chaser who could beat him so easily. It annoyed him, but he also had a lot of respect for her. She was an incredibly talented player, and that broom she was riding had been a gift straight from Nimbus.

He had gotten to know Gabrielle over Christmas. His girlfriend had broke up with him after the Yule Ball. He decided to go out for a fly, and Gabrielle happened to be doing the same thing. They had spoken for hours, mostly about Quidditch. Gabrielle was one of France's top youth players. She attended school every week, and at the weekend she played for the 'Quiberon Quafflepunchers youth team. She was their youngest player, but was also their top scorer. She hoped to be called up for the French under-15 team this year, and she was certainly trying to earn her spot tonight.

She gave Marcus a smile that said, 'Sorry, I still have to win this game.' He didn't mind her scoring, but he didn't enjoy losing. He yelled some instructions to his team, and Peakes and Coote flew down and tightened up his defence. Ginny soared up the left and crossed it to Hannah, who scored. Ginny grabbed hold of the Quaffle as it went behind and tossed it to Demelza, who put another goal in. Then things turned horrible. Peakes smashed a Bludger into Gabrielle's face.

**oooo**

She went out cold at 100 feet in the air. She was hurtling towards the ground fast. Marcus was disgusted. She didn't even have the Quaffle when Peakes hit her. It was horrible. Nobody was slowing her down. Why was nobody helping out? Marcus left his post. He had never came out of position in a game before, but now he was darting towards the ground. She couldn't hit the ground at that speed. She just couldn't. Marcus steepened his dive, but he didn't think he could make it. She was almost on the ground, the best he could do was slow her fall. There were 3 Healers on the pitch now. They should have been out to slow her fall. A Healer managed to whip his wand out and cast _Arresto Momentum,_ and Marcus managed to grab Gabrielle before she hit the ground. Cheers echoed around the stadium, but he didn't care. He shouldn't have had to catch her in the first place.

**oooo**

"What a catch by that young man!" Lee Jordan broke the silence that had followed the crowds cheering. Gabrielle Delacour had been hit square in the face by a thunderous shot from Jimmy Peakes.

"Really though Lee, it shouldn't have been necessary. That was a horrendous cheap-shot by Peakes." Angelina followed up on Lee's comment. Bludger hits were a part of the game, but Beauxbatons surely deserved a penalty after that. Hogwarts had scored 2 goals while Gabrielle fell.

"Absolutely, and nobody on the pitch seems too happy about it. The referee has finally brought the game to a halt. He's having a few words with the Hogwarts Captain, who's been yelling some rather explicit words at Jimmy Peakes. Beauxbatons are getting a penalty. A small justice." Lee was disgusted by the Bludger shot. Hogwarts students should know better than to take cheap shots like that.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had trouble writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review! Also, check out the H/G Wiki, link is on my profile! Also vote in the poll for the winner of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Its also on my profile. Ok, enjoy!**

**Iron Man.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Snitch Has Been Caught!

**32.**

**The Snitch has been caught!**

Christine Allard was sitting nervously in the Beauxbatons goal. With Gabrielle out of action, she was suffering. The Hogwarts team had all the momentum, and they were scoring left, right and centre. Every weakness the team had was being exploited, and their biggest weakness was their reliance on Gabrielle Delacour. The team was built around her; even at such a young age she was one of the most accurate Chasers in Europe. When she wasn't leading the attack Beauxbatons fell apart.

It was something Christine would have to fix. If they ever had another match together, every Beater would be trying to knock Gabrielle off her broom. Jimmy Peakes might have hit a cheap shot, but it definitely had an effect on the game. The DuPont twins were good Chasers; they could handle the Quaffle well. But they didn't have the finish. Gabrielle scored the goals; Josephine and Juliette were there to feed her the Quaffle if she didn't already have it.

Now she was being forced awake by Healers, and would be down on the ground for a while yet. Hogwarts were up by 120 points now. It would be a lot better if the Snitch would show up, but Helene had searched frantically without finding it. The team needed it. Ginny Weasley was shooting towards the goal on her Cleansweep Twelve. Christine could hear the commentary coming from the booth.

"Ginny Weasley, down the left hand side. Christine Allard at full stretch, saves! But she can't hold on to it and again it falls for Hannah Stephens!"

**(/)**

Hannah was having a great time. She was always viewed as the back up Chaser to Ginny and Demelza, which was slightly true. But it didn't mean she couldn't score goals herself. She had just scored two in as many minutes. She stepped up tonight, and she really wanted to add to her goal tally. She was the only Ravenclaw player on the team; she had to put on a good showing. Her House team had been the joke of the school this year, and it had led to people questioning why she was on the Hogwarts team at all.

She had talent. That's why she was asked to be on the team. Harry had put faith in her. Tonight she was going to show it. Tonight the crowd would see that Hannah Stephens was a Chaser on the same level as Ginny Weasley. She intercepted a cross from one of the DuPont twins; she wasn't sure which one. They really were as identical as twins could be. She leaned into a dive heading for the grass. Once she was inches off the ground she pulled up sharply, tilting her broom to the right. She swept past the crowd, turning into a long barrel roll. Once she was upside down she shot the Quaffle with pinpoint accuracy, and twisted the right way up again, feeling the g-force pulling on her neck. The crowd went wild as the Quaffle slammed through the right hoop. Hogwarts were up by 130 points.

**(/)**

Ginny watched as Hannah scored while spinning upside down. Yes, Beauxbatons were seriously out of sorts with Gabrielle out of commission. But Hannah was rubbing it in their faces. That wasn't good. Jimmy Peakes was already a villain in this game, and rightfully so, but this wasn't the kind of attitude Hogwarts wanted to display. She looked up at Harry, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave Hannah a warning look, which she brushed off and then followed up by glaring at Ginny. What was she doing?

Ginny sat back on her Cleansweep and watched as Hannah grabbed the Quaffle again. This time she started behind the Hogwarts goal and shot up the middle. Ginny thought she was just going to shoot up the middle and score. She was wrong. Hannah pulled up, and looped upside down. She pulled herself right again and began a dive straight down towards the goal, corkscrewing as she went. If Hannah could control this there was no way the Beauxbatons Keeper would make the save. Hannah did control it, and Hogwarts had a 140-point lead. Then Beauxbatons spotted the Snitch.

**(/)**

The pitch went into frenzy. Harry was nowhere near the Snitch; he wouldn't catch it. He sped towards the Quaffle, but Hannah was already there. She took a shot, and missed. Harry punched the rebound, and missed. Demelza shot from behind and Beauxbatons saved it. Harry could hear Lee Jordan from the commentary booth. "Helene Cornette has spotted the Snitch! Beauxbatons fans are on their feet! Hogwarts are frantically pounding shots towards the Beauxbatons goal. They need to score and end the game in a tie!"

He was right. If Hogwarts didn't score then Beauxbatons would win the game. He intercepted a pass from the Beauxbatons Keeper and chucked the Quaffle at Ginny, who dove in for a shot, but rattled the outside of the left hoop. Demelza grabbed the Quaffle as it sailed behind, but the Beauxbatons Keeper was in the right place to block a shot. Harry watched as Demelza chucked the Quaffle desperately outfield. He thought the game was over. Then something truly amazing happened.

**(/)**

"Marcus Hendricks for Hogwarts! He scores just in the nick of time! With a scorpion kick too! I've never anyone score a goal like that! Gabrielle Delacour is back out on the pitch, and Beauxbatons are going to try and score before their Seeker catches the Snitch! Delacour from range, Marcus Hendricks is trying to get back! Collette Bellerose hits him with a Bludger! He's off his broom! Gabrielle Delacour is going to return the favour and catch him."

Angelina decided to take over commentary, as Lee had chosen not to watch the Quaffle. "Well that's not even the bad news, Beauxbatons have their fingertips on the Snitch! But the Quaffle is going to sail into the left hoop… NO! Harry Potter gets a fingertip to it! It's clattered off the rim, and Beauxbatons have caught the Snitch! Its over!"

"Well its not actually over, the winner of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup will be decided by way of a penalty shootout!" Lee cut in; annoyed he hadn't been watching the Quaffle. He'd missed Harry's big save. "The match however has come to a thrilling 230 all tie. Hogwarts's biggest concern right now is the condition of their Keeper. They have no substitute; he's still not medically clear to play. He sustained a very complicated head injury at Durmstrang."

Angelina spoke again. "I think Marcus took a Bludger to the right shoulder Lee. He's being checked out by Madame Pomfrey right now, and he's clutching at that arm."

"Yeah, that's what it is Angie. I'm just getting the injury report now. He's got a broken shoulder. That's a huge blow for Hogwarts. Now they'll have to decide who guards the hoops."

"Yes they will. We're going to take a quick break, but don't go anywhere! The Quidditch Show will be right back, where we will finally get to find out who will lift the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup."

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys! I know this chapter has been a long time coming, so I hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review. (A long review if possible!) Also, last chance to vote in the poll! Its on my profile! As is the link to Wiki, where you can read about Gregory Rookwood, the Cleansweep Twelve! The "Cannon Bowl', and Vinehill Cottage! As always, I hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Iron Man. **


	33. Chapter 33 The Coin Toss

**33:**

**The Coin Toss.**

Gabrielle was in a panic as she followed the Healers carrying her injured friend. Marcus's shoulder was horribly messed up. The Healers said they would be able to fix it in minutes, but he wouldn't be playing anymore Quidditch this week. Gabrielle was going to stand by Marcus's side and try to comfort him as they re-broke his shoulder to put it back into to place, but she was trampled over by the Hogwarts team as they flooded the room.

All she could do was listen. It was horrible. The Healers had given him no form of pain relief, no spell or charm to numb his arm. They just yanked his arm and twisted his shoulder back into the right spot. Marcus's screaming conveyed the agony Gabrielle could only imagine that he was feeling. She had played Quidditch ever since she could stand, and she had never gotten an injury like that.

**(/)**

Ginny sat with her head in her hands. Marcus had been healed, but he was still in a lot of pain. There was no way he could even get back on a broom in that state, never mind save a penalty. _What were they going to do? _They didn't have a reserve Keeper. He was still not allowed to fly, so one of the team would have to fill in. None of them stood much chance against Gabrielle Delacour. She was a great Chaser. They needed Marcus. He was there best chance of winning a penalty shootout. Ginny was about to voice her thoughts, but Harry was the first to speak. "I'll do it."

"What-" Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.

"You know what. Marcus can't play, that much is obvious. I'll be our Keeper. McGonagall did pick me as Captain after all, this team is my responsibility." Harry looked around at his whole team as he spoke the words. A remorseful nod was the general response. The referee stuck his head into the room to tell them they had to be on the pitch in two minutes. Harry motioned his team to get into a huddle, around Marcus so he could hear too.

"Whatever happens next, whoever wins, I want you to know how proud I am of this team, and how proud I am that I got to play alongside all of you in my final year here. A year ago it wouldn't have been possible for this tournament to be contested, and all four houses would never have united like we have." Harry was trying his best to be motivational, but he wasn't sure it was working.

"We have fought every step of the way to get here, and we have one more fight left. In under a minute, the majority of 40,000 odd people will be cheering you guys on. They are here to see us, so lets go out there and give them a great show! Who knows, we might even get to lift the trophy." The team cheered and high-fived each other, and then grabbed their brooms and headed out to the field.

**(/)**

The capacity crowd inside the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium stood on their feet anxiously awaiting the final shootout. Most were interested to see who Hogwarts would be sending in as Keeper. Lee Jordan announced the arrival of the two teams. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, please give a warm welcome back to the Beauxbatons team! They are: Christine Allard, Collette Bellerose, Emilie Bonnaire, Helene Cornette, Josephine and Juliette DuPont and Gabrielle Delacour!" The crowd gave a respectful cheer, but it was easily apparent that they were waiting for the Hogwarts team.

"And now," Lee began, "the moment you've all been waiting for!" A loud cheer broke out across the stadium. "Please welcome back onto the pitch, the Hogwarts team!" The Severus Snape Memorial Stadium broke into a huge round of cheers, applause and wolf whistles. Lee doubted anyone could hear him, but he continued his commentary regardless. "They are: Marcus Hendricks, not flying of course due to his arm. Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, Harry Potter, Hannah Stephens, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley!" The chants of 'Hogwarts!' carried on for a few minutes while both teams played the crowd.

"Both teams will go over the referee, and a coin toss will decide who gets to take the first penalty. As Beauxbatons are the visiting team, they will get to choose heads or tails. It looks like they've chosen heads… and its tails! As expected, Hogwarts elect to take the first penalty.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys, here's a quick chapter just to let you know ****I'm still here! I'll be finishing the game off tonight hopefully, but don't hold me to it. I know this fic has become far too Quidditch orientated and i aim to fix that. Thank you to the people who leave long reviews with small critiques, you guys are my favourite kind of reviewer :) My goal, more than anything is to improve my tics with each one. Star Wars fans should check out 'The Empire Strikes Twice' Its a new fic I posted during my time away from this fic! Anyway, sorry for the wait and I'll get this part of the story finished soon! So have a vote in the poll because I'm changing the options. Read and review, and most of all enjoy!**

**Iron Man.**

**The previous poll results were: 6 for Hogwarts to catch the Snitch (60%), 3 for Hogwarts to win (30%), and 1 for Beauxbatons to catch the Snitch (10%). **


	34. Chapter 34 Penalty Shootout

**34.**

**Penalty Shootout. **

The Hogwarts fans were raucous. Except for one. He stood calmly, leaning on the banister at the front of his row. Both teams were having a talk. The referee usually allowed this before a shootout. The atmosphere was incredibly tense; you could feel it. The crowd was chatting anxiously, and some were trying to get people to place bets. Their odds were ridiculous. Some 'bookies' were placing Hogwarts at 100/1, whereas others were far more optimistic, placing Hogwarts at 5/1. Merlin knows what the teams real chances were, but they probably weren't good without Marcus Hendricks guarding the hoops.

**(/)**

Demelza Robins sat on her Nimbus 2001 rolling the Quaffle in her hands. She would take the first penalty. Harry relied on her as the calmest member of the team. Demelza was proud of this. When it came to Quidditch, she was always good at keeping her cool when the pressure was on. As people would find out when she turned pro. She hadn't told anyone about her plans for when she left school, but she knew exactly what she was doing and where she was doing it. She turned the Quaffle in her hands again. She loved the feel of it, the soft leather, the way it slid around easily in her hands. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers into the grooves of the ball, envisioning her penalty. Preparing herself to face the Keeper, deciding how to time her run, and which hoop she would put the Quaffle through.

**(/)**

Angelina Johnson sat nervously in the commentary booth. She had forgotten all about commentating on the match. She couldn't deny that she wanted Hogwarts to win, but she couldn't see a way for them to do it. Marcus was their best bet for a penalty shootout. She didn't have a clue who Hogwarts were sending in as Keeper, but they wouldn't be as good as Marcus, who mightn't have been able to save a penalty anyway. Penalty shootouts were incredibly hard to win, and mostly down to luck. But having your star Keeper able to play increased your chances a fair bit.

**(/)**

Lee Jordan stepped back up to his mic. "Its time for the penalty shootout! At the end of tonight both teams can leave with their heads held high, after an exceptionally entertaining match, easily the best of the year so far!" A loud cheer echoed throughout the stadium once again. This time for both teams. They deserved it; the 14 young players out on the pitch had put on a match for the history books. "But," Lee lowered his voice, adopting a more serious tone, "at the end of tonight, only one team can lift this vessel of victory! This chalice of champions! The Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup!" Applause followed Lee's introduction. At the far end of the stadium, a spotlight shone down upon a raised platform, and a cover was magically torn off, revealing the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup for the first time.

"Now, let the shootout begin!" Not for the first time, cheers filled the stadium. "Demelza Robins to take the first penalty for Hogwarts. She swings down the left, looks to throw right, slots it into the left hoop! Demelza Robins, cool as you like!" The Hogwarts fans erupted at the goal, but everyone was anxious to see which player the team would have as Keeper. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are both flying towards the goal together, having a bit of a chat. Some last minute advice perhaps?"

"It is Harry Potter who'll take responsibility for his team, and it's Gabrielle Delacour he'll be facing." Angelina decided to do a little commentary. "She shoots right down the middle at speed, Potter dives left, Delacour slots it into the middle hoop! Easy."

"It was easy Angie," Lee cut in, "As was Demelza's goal. But, Christine Allard is a seasoned Keeper; she has saved penalties before. Potter has not." Lee watched as Hannah Stephens took the Quaffle from Gabrielle Delacour, knowing that one save from Christine Allard would probably finish Hogwarts off. "Its Hannah Stephens for Hogwarts now, down the middle, she peels right, saved! Christine Allard denies Hogwarts! A terrible run from Stephens, it was far too obvious what she was going to do."

Lee was right. Hannah's run was just awful. She flew far too close to the hoops, there was only one place she could have put her shot, and Christine Allard had the hoops well covered. Harry Potter now had to face the first of the DuPont twins. Angelina took her turn commentating. "It's Juliette DuPont's turn to take a penalty now, she'll copy Delacour by flying straight down the middle, Potter hesitates, DuPont scores left! Is this it for Hogwarts Lee?"

"Well, never say never Angie. But I have to admit that I can't see Harry Potter keeping out the French trio. Its Ginny Weasley's turn now. How desperately Hogwarts need this, and they get it! So much power in that shot! You could hear it smack the inside of the rim!"

"Well, she was never going to just place that one Lee. Here comes Gabrielle Delacour again. She repeats her previous run, straight down the middle. She shoots left, and scores left! Potter went completely the wrong way." Angelina watched as another penalty sailed past Harry and into the hoop he was trying to guard.

**(/)**

The shootout was going just as he expected. Hogwarts would need to make a save. Otherwise it wouldn't matter if they scored every other penalty. Beauxbatons would win. Their spur of the moment thinking to knock Marcus out of the game just as Helene Cornette caught the Snitch was ruthless, tactical genius. In a penalty shootout a team relied on their Keeper. Beauxbatons had squashed Hogwarts' chances by taking him out, and now Harry was doing a dreadful job guarding the hoops. Some inspiration would be needed. So the spectator drew his wand.

**(/)**

Marcus was stood below with the rest of his team watching Harry fly away from goal with his head in his hands for the third time. Demelza was up next. She had a reputation for remaining calm under pressure. Which was good, because Marcus was as far from calm as humanly possible. His hands were shaky, his breath uneasy and his brow dripping sweat. Demelza slotted another easy penalty past Christine Allard. Harry now had to face the second of the DuPont twins. The French could take a good penalty; Marcus wasn't about to deny that. Josephine DuPont proved him right once more by slotting home Beauxbatons 4th penalty into the right hoop. Marcus had to admit that the tournament was probably over.

**(/)**

Demelza got herself ready to take the final penalty for Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't bring herself to do it. It was probably for the best. The redheaded girl looked to be too emotional to fly in a straight line never mind take a penalty. Demelza rolled the Quaffle in her hands and waited for the referee to give her the all clear. Demelza heard the whistle and began her run. She slotted her 3rd penalty of the night into the left hoop. It wouldn't be long until it was over. Then she could head up to the Gryffindor Common Room to sulk with Harry and Ginny. They had come so close.

**(/)**

Harry steeled himself and pointed his Firebolt towards the hoops. He was going to lose in front of 35,000 Hogwarts fans. Harry turned, looking for the young French girl that was going to deliver the killing blow. Instead he saw a stronger, more tanned, and determined looking version of his best friend, who appeared to have cast a _sonorous _charm on himself. He then began to sing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please."_

Recognizing the song, the crowd joined in.

_"__Whether we be old and bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Gabrielle allowed the crowd to finish their song, and then flew straight down the middle on her Nimbus 2500.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys, sorry its late! Believe me I want the game to finish too! But I never release a chapter until I'm happy with it, so sometimes it takes longer. I promise the game WILL finish next chapter! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Please read and review (with feedback!) Also, last chance to vote in the poll on my profile!**

**Iron Man. **


	35. Chapter 35 The Final Penalty

**35. **

**The Final Penalty.**

"It's clattered against the rim! Hogwarts, yet again are still alive!" Lee Jordan watched from the booth, as Gabrielle Delacour became France's biggest villain. The score was level again, due to a mistake from Beauxbatons' most renowned Chaser. The real question on everyone's mind was whether or not Hogwarts would be able to turn it around and win the shootout. Lee still doubted it, but now they had a chance. "Ladies and Gentleman we now go into a sudden death round. Each team continues to take penalties, and the first to miss a penalty will lose the match and the cup"

**(/)**

Ron Weasley stood and cheered with rest of the Hogwarts fans. Gabrielle Delacour had missed by centimeters. But a centimeter was all that Hogwarts needed. They just had to survive the sudden death shootout. Easier said than done. All they had to do was miss once and the game would likely be lost. Ron couldn't think like that, if anyone could pull off a miracle it was Harry. He'd witnessed that first hand on multiple occasions, and sometimes even been a little jealous. But this time he really wanted one of Harry's miracle moments. For Ginny's sake too, she couldn't go playing for the Cannons after suffering a loss like this.

**(/)**

Gabrielle had taken her shot perfectly, hitting the rim so near the hole in the middle of the hoop that the 'miss' looked believable. Not that it would matter when she switched schools anyway, she wouldn't be around to bear the brunt of the blame. Gabrielle had always dreamed of one day leaving France, and now her sister was giving her that chance. Fleur had invited her to come and live with her for 2 years. Gabrielle was hoping to get a place on a Quidditch teams' Youth Squad in Britain. They did, after all, have the best domestic Quidditch League in Europe. With the exception perhaps, of Bulgaria, but that wasn't an option.

**(/)**

Ginny felt her heart leap out of her chest. Gabrielle had missed! Hogwarts had been given a gift; they just needed to take advantage of it. "You take it, I can't." Ginny looked over at Demelza, who was more than willing to take another penalty. Demelza thrived on pressure during a Quidditch game. Ginny didn't particularly enjoy it. She looked towards Harry, who clearly was enjoying the shootout as much as her. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, his hair was messier than usual and his scar, which he usually covered up, stuck out like a sore thumb. Ginny quite liked it. He looked a lot more rugged.

**(/)**

"Demelza Robins to take Hogwarts' first penalty of the sudden death round. She flies in an arc from the right, sends Allard the wrong way, and scores! Hogwarts are still safe!" Lee Jordan watched from his booth as Demelza slotted another penalty past Beauxbatons. "Beauxbatons seem to have forgiven Delacour for that miss, and are sending her out again. She flies straight down the middle; Potter goes the right way… but not quick enough. Beauxbatons score!"

Angelina Johnson took her turn. "Its Demelza Robins again; she's being heavily relied upon tonight. She goes left, and scores left! How has she squeezed that one past Allard?" Demelza had almost cost her team, but Christine Allard had only managed to brush the Quaffle with her fingertips and it had deflected into the right hoop. "Its Juliette DuPont now, she flies straight down the middle in the same fashion as Delacour, and scores! Potter going the wrong way again."

**(/)**

Harry watched another shot sail right by him. If anyone cost his team the victory it would likely be him. He watched from behind the goals as, to his surprise, Ginny decided to take a penalty, She had been leaving them to Demelza. She corkscrewed upside-down and scored into the left hoop. Show off. Ginny circled around, but before flying back, she mouthed something to Harry. _She shoots left. _Harry maneuvered his Firebolt into position in front of the middle hoop.

His heart was thumping. Harry watched the second of the DuPont twins line up. Everything seemed to be moving incredibly slowly. Harry concentrated on his breathing, keeping his eyes on the Quaffle. He drowned out the noise of the crowd, and became lost in his own world. The only thing that mattered was the Quaffle. Ginny usually had good judgment, especially when it came to Quidditch. He waited. The French girl was starting her run. They were always fast, straight down the middle. The perfect penalty. Harry waited until he could see right into the girls eyes, and then dove to the right…

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys, Its finally here! Kind of. I lied in my last authors note. But I promise it does end next chapter! **

**Some news: **I now have a Facebook page! 'Iron Man the Author'. There is a link to it on my profile. It contains all of the series artwork, as well as updates on my other projects. I hope to see you guys there, and get to interact with you a lot more!

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! My 100th reviewer gets a special treat! **

**Iron Man. **


	36. Chapter 36 The Trophy

**36.**

**The Trophy.**

"He's saved it! Would you believe it! Hogwarts are the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup Champions!" Lee Jordan leapt out of his chair as Harry Potter grabbed hold of the Quaffle. They had done it. Hogwarts had actually beaten them. Beauxbatons. The favourites to win the tournament. The crowd was going nuts. Lee had never seen anything like it. Around 35,000 people were on their feet, jumping and clapping and cheering. The Hogwarts team was flying around the stadium in celebration, including Marcus, who had gotten onto the back of Ginny's broom. Eventually things would calm down and the trophy could be presented, but for now Lee wanted to let them enjoy it. He doubted there would be much sleep in the castle tonight.

**(/)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please take your seats so we can begin the trophy presentation." Lee waited until there was a small degree of silence before continuing. "Before we present the trophy to the winning team, we have some individual awards to present. The Golden Glove Award for most saves in a single game goes to Christopher Wayland of Hogwarts, making a huge 122 saves against Durmstrang!" A loud round of applause erupted around the stadium before Lee broke the news. "Unfortunately Christopher can't be here tonight to collect the award, but it has been presented to him and he sends his thanks."

"The Golden Quaffle Award for most points scored throughout the tournament goes to Demelza Robins of Hogwarts, with 690 points!" Another round of applause filled the stadium as Demelza walked up the steps to the podium to collect her award. "And now, the Player of the Tournament Award, voted for by the players themselves, goes to Gabrielle Delacour of Beauxbatons!" More applause, but it was apparent that the crowd wanted Lee to get on with it.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen please give a huge round of applause for the runners-up, from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: Christine Allard, Collette Bellerose, Emilie Bonnaire, Helene Cornette, Alana Bouchard, Josephine DuPont, Juliette DuPont, Emilie DuPont and Gabrielle Delacour!" The Beauxbatons team did get a well-deserved roar of applause from all sides.

The Beauxbatons team collected their silver medals with good grace, despite their disappointment. "Now before we bring out the winners," Lee began again, "please welcome, to present the trophy, Amos Diggory." A mixture of whispers and applause filled the air as Amos Diggory stepped up to the podium to introduce the winners.

**(/)**

"Thank you," Amos Diggory began, "thank you all. Four years ago, almost to the day, I was standing here, mourning the death of my son. Cedric. It was a very tough, and sobering experience. Today though, I stand with all of you in celebration. In celebration of my son Cedric, in celebration of Quidditch, and in celebration of unity!" A large cheer filled the air once again.

"Cedric loved Quidditch, and he also loved being in the TriWizard Tournament. He loved both of these things, because of several things. Competition was one of these things, Cedric was very competitive, in anything he was doing. But most of all, he loved competitions because they brought people together. The last four years have taught us, more than anything, that all we have is each other, and we don't have each other for very long. So treasure the moments you have with each and every person that you love."

Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist as Amos continued his speech. Tears were in his eyes. Amos's speech really hit him hard, because he could relate to everything Amos was saying. "And treasure the friendships you have made throughout this competition, because what is love without friendship?"

"Through these past four years many sacrifices have been made by many people. These sacrifices were made so that we could live our lives in peace, free of prejudice, free of oppression, free of fear, and free to present to you the winners of the inaugural Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup! From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please welcome: Marcus Hendricks, the absent Chris Wayland, Jimmy Peakes, Jerome James, Ritchie Coote, Harry Potter, Demelza Robins, Hannah Stephens and Ginny Weasley!" Amos shook each of the players' hands before handing the large trophy over to Marcus Hendricks.

**(/)**

Lee Jordan continued his commentary over the cheers as the trophy was lifted. "Well it will be Marcus Hendricks who gets to lift the trophy first after captaining the side this evening. Harry Potter will get his turn, but you could view this, not just as a presentation of a trophy, but as a passing of the torch. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins. All three of them will leave Hogwarts at the end of the school year. Marcus Hendricks, only in his second year at school here and he has already made a big impact. We could very well be looking at the future of Quidditch at Hogwarts. What do you think Angie?"

"Well, he has made a big impact like you said Lee," Angelina replied, "I'm sure we can expect big things from him in the future, and of course he has the opportunity to defend his title in five years time."

"That he does. Well folks, that's it for tonight's special episode of The Quidditch Show, but rest assured we will be back with more Quidditch news next week! Good night, and congratulations to Hogwarts for becoming the first ever champions of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup!"

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys!**

**This chapter has been a long time coming! I hope you enjoyed it and weren't disappointed with the outcome. (sorry if you were!) I have made a couple of mistakes throughout the fic and will re-write a couple of chapters before continuing. Also, the extra characters added into each teams role call were the substitute players, just incase that confused you. I hope you liked Amos's speech, and that it wasn't to cliche filled. The final match is done, but this fic is NOT over yet so don't abandon ship just yet! Also once I am finished writing After The Battle of Hogwarts, I will write a sequel! There is your official confirmation^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! Lets see if we can get to 200 reviews! Also, the poll result were 100% for Hogwarts to win. **

**Iron Man. **

**Ps. Does anyone read these long Authors Notes that I write? Comment if you do! **


	37. Chapter 37 The After Party

**37. **

**The After-Party.**

"Gabrielle!" Marcus called after the blonde haired girl, who continued to walk away from him. He continued to run through the large crowd, all of whom wanted to congratulate him. He didn't care. "Gabrielle!" She was gone. Marcus turned sadly away, back towards the revelers celebrating Hogwarts' win. Marcus made his way back to the Great Hall, and slumped into a corner. He looked around at his teammates, dancing and partying, having a good time. Marcus wasn't. Winning had ruined his friendship with Gabrielle.

**(/)**

Harry was whirling Ginny expertly around the dance-floor in the Great Hall. She couldn't believe their luck. They had won! Harry had managed a save. The Beauxbatons team were nowhere in sight though. That wasn't so good, the least they could was show up. It was only a game of Quidditch. Ginny was about to complain to Harry when Madame Maxine walked through the doors. Hagrid was quick to greet her, but everyone else was wondering where her team was.

**(/)**

Marcus walked around the empty corridors of the school in silence. Everyone else, including half of the crowd, was in the Great Hall. Marcus didn't like big celebrations much. They seemed pointless considering everything that had happened in the past few years. Marcus had lost his parents in the war. He didn't fit into Slytherin. He wasn't Pureblood. Despite the fact that Slytherin had 'cleaned up their act', the old prejudice was still there. Suddenly Marcus felt himself being grabbed from behind. He was being pulled into a cupboard; he couldn't reach his wand. What was he going to do? Marcus started to panic, he tried battling away his attacker but it wasn't much use.

**(/)**

"Agrid!" Madame Maxine hugged the half giant as he greeted her.

"Maxine! Good ter' see ya! It's been ages!" Hagrid beamed up at the taller woman. "How've ye been?"

"I 'ave been better 'Agrid. Today was not good. We should 'ave won ze match!"

"It's only a game, don't take it to heart." Hagrid was feeling uneasy, the last thing he wanted to do was offend Maxine again. But part of him wanted to rub it her face. Harry had done it!

"It is more than a game to Beauxbatons, it is our pride too." Maxine looked over Hagrids head with her nose in the air.

"Scuse me," Hagrid nodded politely, "I've someone I need to talk to."

**(/)**

"Harry!" Hagrid bellowed. Harry turned and hugged his giant friend.

"Hagrid! Come join us!" Harry was stumbling all over the place. Someone had evidently smuggled in some Firewhiskey, and McGonagall didn't look too pleased, neither did Ginny although she was a little red-faced as well.

"You need to get out of 'ere Harry. Ye've had too much!"

"Nah I'm fine!" Harry said before landing on his backside. Seamus and Dean, who were visiting and had probably smuggled the Firewhiskey into the castle, roared with laughter. They were holding their drink much better than Harry.

"Aye, your nights over." Hagrid picked Harry up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Aww come on Hagrid!" Hagrid chuckled. Harry deserved to let go; especially after all he had been through, but now was not the time to do it. The Prophet would report it for days. Harry would thank him later.

**(/)**

Marcus was fumbling around in a blind panic. "Calm down!" Marcus stopped. He finally managed to reach his wand and ignited the tip.

"Gabrielle," he sighed, "You couldn't have just spoken to me after the match?"

"No." Gabrielle shook her head. "Madame Maxine has the team locked in their rooms. She takes Quidditch too seriously." Marcus could see from the light emitting from his wand that Gabrielle's eyes were stained red. She had been crying. He felt a rage deep in the pit of his stomach.

"But how did you get out?"

"I snuck out obviously. If Madame finds out… Well it won't matter." The pretty French girl gave him a weak smile.

"Don't say that, you can't get in trouble just to see me"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to Beauxbatons." Gabrielle wore a brighter smile now.

"What?" Marcus couldn't hide his confusion.

"I'm coming to Hogwarts next summer! Fleur invited me to stay. The 'Olyhead 'Arpies want me to play for them. I'll study here and travel to Wales on the weekends. It'll help with my Eenglish too!" Marcus was stunned, but also incredibly happy. He was going to see her throughout all of next year!

"Your English is perfect." He breathed the words out. His wand was barely illuminating the cupboard now. He was losing control of the spell. The small white light was flickering slowly in his hand. Gabrielle laid a hand softly on his chest. "Gabrielle…" He began. She put a finger on his lips, cutting him off. Time seemed to slow down, his breathing quickened as she closed the gap between them. His arms found their way around her waist of their own accord. After what seemed like a lifetime, his lips were on hers. The light at the tip of his wand went out.

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys! Here is chapter 37! I know its a little shorter than usual, but I finally got a part of the story written that I've been planning for ages! That is the Gabrielle/Marcus relationship. So enjoy, leave a review, and tell me what you think of Gabrielle and Marcus! Also, please check out my Iron Man The Author Facebook page! I promise, you'll find some awesome stuff! The link is on my profile, check it out!**

**Iron Man. **


	38. Chapter 38 Care of Magical Creatures

**38.**

**Care of Magical Creatures. **

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. He showered and dressed, trying not to look at his own reflection as he passed a mirror. Ginny was waiting for him when he got downstairs, with a sour look on her face. "Morning." Harry tried weakly. Ginny slapped a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face.

"Front page Harry." Ginny stalked away and slumped by the fireplace, leaving Harry to read on his own.

**Potter's Wild Party Antics!**

**_Hogwarts scored a momentous victory over Beauxbatons last night, but the game was overshadowed by the ongoings at the after-party. Harry Potter and several of his friends seemed to take no consideration for school rules, or their guests as they downed several bottles of Firewhiskey. _**

**_Potter, the so-called hero of the Wizarding World and future Quidditch star put on quite the display in the Great Hall as Hogwarts celebrated their historic win. Potter was seen stumbling around drunk in front of the school, including his headmistress, without a care in the world. Eventually he was carted out of the Hall by Hogwarts's resident half-giant, who is surprisingly still employed by the school._**

**_Surely as a respected figure of society Potter should know to maintain a degree of control over his behavior. Perhaps the boy-wizard has simply been broken beyond repair after facing the Dark Lord. We may know more, if it weren't for the walls of Hogwarts shielding the damaged hero from the public eye. _**

**_The real question that is surely pressing on everyone's mind is whether or not Potter can handle the pressure of being a professional Quidditch player, especially playing for a joke of a team like the Chudley Cannons. Could we be witnessing another wizard suffer a meltdown? Or will Potter be smart and seek the help he so desperately needs?_**

**_Rita Skeeter._**

**_The Daily Prophet._**

Harry sat with his head in his hands. Rita Skeeter had got him again. The last time she had done a big report on him, the whole of the world had vilified Hermione. She had received Howlers, and cursed letters. Merlin knows what would happen this time around.

**(/)**

Marcus couldn't be happier. The weather was fantastic, he had won his first big Quidditch tournament, and a beautiful girl was lying with her head on his chest. "You are going to be in so much trouble you know." Gabrielle looked up at him and smiled.

"So what if I am? Madame is only my Headmistress for another 6 weeks. I'm leaving school early to start moving my things over here. Plus I have all the Quidditch negotiations to attend. Quiberon don't want to lose their best Chaser." Gabrielle wore a smug grin on her face.

"Their best Chaser?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"I scored plenty of goals against you." Gabrielle stuck her tongue out and gave him a playful elbow in the ribs.

"True, but the result was in favour of my team." Marcus stuck his own tongue out.

"Thanks to 'Arry."

"I'd been knocked off my broom." Marcus feigned being hurt.

"And I caught you." Marcus leaned his head down and planted a kiss on Gabrielle's cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I caught you first."

**(/)**

Harry made his way down to Hagrids Hut, his head still pounding. Hagrid threw the door open on his third knock. "You made the front page 'o the paper again Harry."

"I heard the Prophet done a nice spread of our magnificent triumph over Beauxbatons." He tried to make light of it; Hagrid wasn't having any of it.

"Its not funny Harry. You really showed yourself up." Harry knew he should have been more responsible, but he didn't like hearing it from Hagrid. Wasn't he allowed to just act irresponsible for once?

"Hagrid it was one night. Am I not allowed one night off?"

"No. I feel for you Harry, but you need to think of the position you're in. Kids look up to ye', so do lot of adults. You're their hero Harry; you gotta set a good example. Think about Ginny too. Whether or not you realise it yet, you're going to be responsible for her too. Molly won't let her daughter near you if you continue carrying on like that."

Harry nodded. Hagrid had got his point across. "Now, seeing as ye' had a rough night I thought I'd make today's class easy for ye'. I brought yer' favourite creature along." Harry looked out the window, but he needn't have. The loud bangs gave it away. Hagrid had four Blast-Ended Skrewts penned up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

**(/)**

Ginny decided to go for a walk. Harry would be dealing with Blast-Ended Skrewts right about now. Hagrid had promised her a little revenge. She didn't mind that Harry wanted to let go every now and then, but not in front of so many people, with reporters swarming around. What annoyed her most was that both teams had played a great game but that would go totally unrecognized now. The game had gotten two paragraphs in the back pages of the Prophet, not the kind of credit it deserved.

Ginny walked along the path away from Hagrids, towards the Black Lake. The day was warm but there was enough of a breeze to cool her down. Ginny was subconsciously making her way to the tree she where usually sat with Harry. But before she got there, she noticed her spot was already occupied. Marcus was sitting with a girl, but it wasn't the third year from Hufflepuff he'd been at the dance with. Ginny didn't like being nosey so she turned and began to walk away. Then she heard a loud giggle, and could make out some words spoken with a French accent. It was Gabrielle! Ginny had no idea; none of the Beauxbatons team had been seen since the match. It seemed that Madame Maxine had forbidden her students to socialize at all during their last few days at Hogwarts. Gabrielle didn't seem to care much.

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys! Here is chapter 38! Can you believe this little fic I started has grown this big? There's still plenty more chapters to come too! So, a lot of you said you read the Authors Notes... Here is what i want you to do: Leave a review, I want to know what you think of Gabrielle/Marcus. The last chapter was kinda important to me and only one person left a review, it made me a little disheartened. 2: Check out my Facebook page, and vote in the poll on my profile. The story has 90 followers, so surely we can do a little better? Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the chapter, it just seems like less people are reading and sometimes I wider if I should continue. I don't know if my story is good/bad/needs fixing unless you guys tell me!****  
><strong>

**Iron Man. **


	39. Chapter 39 Defence Against the Dark Arts

**39.**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts. **

_Ginny flew through the air, gripping the Quaffle tight to her chest. Demelza flew alongside her, with another Chaser. The three of them shot towards the far end of the Quidditch pitch, ducking and weaving between the opposing teams players. Ginny brought her Cleansweep Twelve into a sweeping barrel roll, loving the control she had on her new broom. She faked a shot, and then passed it to Demelza. But something was wrong. Demelza caught the Quaffle and remained motionless. "What are you doing? Shoot!" Ginny cried out. Demelza didn't shoot. Instead she threw the Quaffle to the other team, and smiled at her. Ginny turned her head to see a Bludger hurtling towards her at speed, sure to hit her in the face…_

Ginny Weasley shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. A cold sweat had formed on her brow, and her hands were shaking. She checked the time on the clock beside her, 4 in the morning. She wouldn't get back to sleep now. Ginny had been having the same dream for 4 nights in a row now. She hadn't told Harry about it, but she could tell that he knew something was up. It was a stupid dream in her mind, but that didn't mean it stopped waking her up every night. She hadn't thought about Quidditch since winning against Beauxbatons.

**(/)**

Gabrielle Delacour was scrubbing the front steps of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She looked over at the tired face of her former captain Christine Allard, who gave her a weak smile. Madame Maxine had put the team to work. Today they were cleaning every staircase in the Academy, yesterday every portrait, tomorrow all the bathrooms. This was all done after school had finished, so they had close to no free time. Gabrielle was lucky; she only had another week at the school. The rest of her team would continue doing whatever Madame tasked them with until term finished.

**(/)**

Harry sat at his desk in Narcissa's classroom. Despite his initial complaining, she was a pretty decent teacher. She had taught him an expanded arsenal of defensive and counter-attack curses, charms, hexes and jinxes. But she hadn't stopped there; she had taught the class spells to heal their allies during battle. She even had the class brew healing potions and polyjuice potions. She had taken them on field trips to show the class how to brew potions in the field, where to find the basic ingredients, how to construct a cauldron and fire-pit from a single tree.

She had taught them various ways to make camp in different environments, and used the repaired Room of Requirement to place them in battle simulations and survival situations. A lot of the things she had taught them would have come in handy when he was on the run, hunting Horcruxes. It surprised him then, that he was the only person in the classroom today. Narcissa opened the classroom door and walked inside, surprised by the lack of students. "Just you today?" She asked.

"Ginny's headed to the Hospital Wing, I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but I don't know where everyone else is." Harry let out a sigh. Ginny hadn't been right for a few days now, but she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. Every day she came down from her dorm looking pale and exhausted. Harry forced her to go to the Hospital Wing this morning.

"I assume they're skipping class. We used to do it when I was in Seventh Year. Its tradition."

"Tradition?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah. It's the last few weeks of term; everyone is clearing out their stuff, pulling pranks on First Years and stealing food from the kitchens. What more could there be to learn?" Narcissa threw her hands in the air in a theatrical gesture. Harry let out a laugh.

"So what more is there to learn?"

"See everyone skipping class is really missing out today, this is the most fun lesson of the year." Narcissa gave him a wicked grin. "Go and grab your broomstick and meet me at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch in 10 minutes." Harry nodded, turned and left the classroom, and headed out to get his Firebolt. What could she possibly have planned that involved flying?

**(/)**

Harry waited outside the stadium as Narcissa arrived carrying a Nimbus 2001, which looked suspiciously like Draco's. She had changed too, and Harry tried to keep the colour from rushing to his cheeks as he noticed the Quidditch gear that clung tightly to his teachers' body. Narcissa stood in knowing silence for a minute, and then spoke. "Now according to regulations I have to test your ability on a broom before you can take part in the lesson, I don't doubt you can fly, but I'll lose my job if I don't run you through a few drills first."

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Follow Me." Narcissa kicked hard off the ground, slung her leg over her broom and headed inside the stadium. Once they were inside, Harry saw that the goalposts had been removed and a series of obstacles littered the pitch. "Ok, when you get down there, you need to fly around the course as fast as possible. You see the red targets?" Harry nodded. Dotted all around were poles that had a red target at the top. "You have to hit them with a different curse, jinx, hex or charm. You need to do at least three wordlessly, I have a little machine here that will let me know if you're cheating." Narcissa pulled a small golden device from her pocket and showed it to him. Then she pulled out a stopwatch. "Go." Harry went.

**(/)**

Marcus was sat sweating over a cauldron of vile blue-black liquid that was supposed to be a basic Sleeping Draught. It definitely didn't look like the pictures in his textbook. By now it was supposed to be a bright pink-purple colour, and look light and fizzy. What he had in his cauldron was a foul smelling sludge that belonged in the bin, assuming it didn't burn through it. "It doesn't look like you've got quite the right mixture Marcus." Marcus shook his head in agreement. Potions were not his best class, and Professor Slughorn knew it. He wasn't hard on him, but sometimes Marcus wished he would be. It frustrated him that he couldn't make the simplest of potions.

Today was worse than usual though. He missed Gabrielle. When she had left she promised him she would write once she got to Beauxbatons. It had been a week now. He had even written to her. Twice. No reply came. It had been on his mind all week. Had she been making fun of him the whole time? Surely not. Why would she? She had snuck out to see him when she was supposed to be locked in her room. The sudden disconnection had baffled him, and hurt him. Was she still coming to Hogwarts next year?

**(/)**

"59 seconds dead. But you used _Expelliarmus _twice."

"Damn." Harry breathed. He had done a pretty quick circuit of the course that had been set up around the Quidditch pitch, but that could probably be attributed to his Firebolt and its exceptional handling.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. Its time for a proper lesson now." Harry wondered what the 'proper lesson' would consist of, and his heart sank as he realised they were flying toward the Forbidden Forest.

"The course here is a lot longer, and harder to navigate. Somewhere in the forest is a prize for you to find, normally it's a race between the students but nobody is here. I still want you to fly as fast as possible. Each red target is actually a box, which can only be opened by casting the spell written on it."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes. To further test your abilities, there are 'surprises' hidden throughout the course. You'll need to use what you've learned in my classes to overcome them."

"I'm guessing these 'surprises' aren't Pygmy Puffs?"

"Hagrid organised them." Harry groaned. Narcissa let out a short laugh. "Nothing can kill you, but you can get hurt. If you want to pull out, shoot red sparks from your wand. I'll be flying above the forest, and I'll come get you. Ready?" Harry nodded. "Go!"

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys! Here is chapter 39, Defence Against the Dark Arts! I hope you enjoy it. I have a long A/N this time, but I do suggest reading it!**

**First off, thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter. A lot of you did what I asked and left a longer review, and some of you reviewed for the first time! I enjoyed reading each and every review. Everyone brought something different, and I feel like I finally got the feedback I wanted. I've learned from your reviews and hope that I can improve the story with your suggestions. For example: _Vihit22, this chapter is 400 words longer than my usual average chapter. Not a huge addition, but a bit longer. _**

**After reading your reviews I had conversations ****with a few of you and enjoyed hearing your ideas on the story. I had an especially interesting chat with _Imightjustwishiwasaweasley_** (awesome name btw!) **regarding Marcus. I like interacting with the people who read my story, so if anyone wants to chat with me then just drop me a PM. I don't mind at all! Also, you can check on my Facebook page if you want more Harry and Ginny Series related stuff! As well as art from my Star Wars fic if anyone's interested. Its also a place where you can chat to me, and its quicker than PM's on . Te link is on my profile so give it a click! **

**Now, regarding this chapter. I know I said no more Quidditch and then opened with a nightmare about Quidditch, then had Harry flying around on a Firebolt. Ginny's dream is there to foreshadow an event coming soon, and Harry's DADA lesson isn't strictly Quidditch, but if you were annoyed about it: sorry. Also, I have skipped forward about a week. Beauxbatons have gone home and normal lessons resumed. We're about 6 weeks from the end of term. Just incase anyone was wondering about the timeframe. **

**I'm thinking of ending this fic once Harry and Ginny have left Hogwarts and settled into their new house? Tell me if you think thats a good place to end it. Bear in mind there is a sequel in the works! (There is your official confirmation!) So you'll have to put up with me for another few months while I write 'After Seventh Year'! Once I do finish this fic I will be taking some time to write 'Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Twice', as well as 'Brianna and Dekka: Sailing/Gibraltar/Valhalla' (I haven't decided on a name properly.) So expect it to take at least a month after finishing off this fic for the sequel to arrive. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a long review just like the last chapter if you can. I really do appreciate the feedback! If you can go even further and drop a like on my Facebook page I'd be incredibly pleased! Don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't already, as I'll be changing it soon. Thanks for keeping reading! **

**Iron Man. **


	40. Chapter 40 Dreamless Sleep

**40.**

**Dreamless Sleep.**

Ginny Weasley woke from the first long sleep she had had in days. Admittedly it was manufactured. Madame Pomfrey had given her a small dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion. She had gone to the Hospital Wing on Harry's orders, and told Hogwarts' resident Healer about her problem. At least, she'd told Madame Pomfrey that she couldn't sleep. She hadn't told her what actually transpired in her nightmares. At least she felt well rested. Ginny padded across the ward, and made her way out. She took a quick trip to the kitchens and swiped a couple of doughnuts that were fresh out the oven. Hermione wouldn't approve of her stealing from the House Elves, but she had bigger things to worry about. Ginny checked the time. Harry would be in class just now. Ginny wondered what he would be learning. Surely Harry was an expert by now?

**(/)**

Gabrielle Delacour wandered the halls of Beauxbatons. She'd taken to doing this at nights now, using up her free time. Only a few days and she would be leaving France for the next few years. The Holyhead Harpies badly wanted her to play for them. They were a team who used their Youth System to great effect. Nearly all of the players on last year's championship winning team had been playing for the Harpies since they were teenagers. Gabrielle would play in the Youth League on Saturdays. She was really looking forward to it. The Quidditch schedule in Britain was far more demanding, but Gabrielle loved playing Quidditch. She wouldn't complain about having to play more. At 12 years old Gabrielle already had an under 15's European Title under her belt, and had won the French League.

Then she had received the letter. Right after the game in which she had crushed Durmstrang. The Harpies wanted her on the team.

**_ Ms. Delacour, _**

**_Hello from all of us at the Holyhead Harpies. We are a professional Quidditch team based in Holyhead, Wales. One of our talent scouts was in France to watch your game against the Durmstrang Institute. Needless to say, he was very impressed by your performance. 26 goals in a single game is something most professional Quidditch players have never done throughout their entire career. _**

**_Our team is the defending British champions. However we currently do not have a team of young, exciting players such as you to take over when our senior players are ready to retire. It is because of this that we would like to offer you a contract. If you agree to attend Hogwarts, we will offer you the Captains armband of our under 15's squad. On top of this we will offer you a salary, organise travel from France and help to find accommodation for you and your family. _**

**_Please send your reply after serious consideration. _**

**_Gwendolyn Morgan II, _**

**_Senior Director/Talent Manager,_**

**_Holyhead Harpies._**

After a few long conversations with her parents, and an invitation from Fleur, Gabrielle was on her way to becoming captain of the Holyhead Harpies. At such a young age, most players wouldn't get the opportunity to become Captain of the team. Never mind a foreign player, who spoke in broken English and didn't know the country. Gabrielle relished the opportunity put in front of her, but she also felt a lot of pressure. Not only would she have to lead a team, mostly comprised of girls who were older than her, but she would also have to play exceptionally week in week out. The Harpies had gone to a lot of trouble to get her on their team. She couldn't disappoint them, especially if she wanted to make the senior team when she was older.

**(/)**

Hagrid slumped on his front step. He'd spent the day setting up a flying course for the 7th year students. He was feeling pretty tired, but he would have to bring all of the creatures back out of the forest once Narcissa's class had finished. So an afternoon snooze was out of the question. He'd tried not to make the course too challenging, but it couldn't be an easy ride for the class either. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts after all, and while none of the creatures he had placed in the forest were dark or evil, they provided quite a challenge.

**(/)**

Harry pulled his Firebolt into a reverse somersault to avoid the hail of arrows raining down 3 feet in front of him. Once his broom was level again, he cast a few stunning spells into the trees and then put up a shield. The Centaurs had joined the party. Harry darted around a sharp left bend, keeping a watchful eye on the trees. The Centaurs seemed to have backed off for now, but it was only a matter of time before he met his next challenge. Narcissa had told him that nothing in the Forest Course would be able to kill him. She, and by extension the school, seemed to have forgotten that Hagrid had very different ideas about what creatures were lethal and which weren't.

Harry's head slumped as his next challenge came into view. A Sphinx. It actually looked like the Sphinx he had encountered in the Maze during the Third Task of the TriWizard Cup. "Greetings Harry Potter. It has been many years since we last crossed paths." It was the same Sphinx.

"4 years to be exact." Harry replied. "You're going to give me a riddle to solve?"

"That is correct." The Sphinx exhaled. It appeared as though the creature was looking past Harry, even though its eyes were locked on him.

"What if I don't bother answering?" He already knew the answer, but it was worth a try.

"I will attack you. You will lose."

"Lets hear the riddle then." Harry sighed.

"_Forged by Goblins, _

_From Gold, Silver or Steel._

_Used to poison,_

_Used to heal._

_Some hold water,_

_Some hold wine. _

_Embossed with crests,_

_And Jewels that shine. _

_Fill one with luck,_

_And achieve your desire. _

_Or become one of three,_

_Chosen by fire. _

_Never, they crack,_

_And never they leak. _

_Solve my riddle,_

_To find the treasure you seek._"

The Sphinx ended its riddle. The slow, rhythmic chant still echoing in Harry's head.

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys, **

**I have a few things to tell you and a few things to ask you! First thing I have to tell you is that I have changed my website completely-ish. It is now an 'Iron Man the Author' website, where all of my tics will be available to download for free! It also contains deleted chapters! Remember what Ginny gave Harry for Christmas? Well now you get to find out its contents! **

**Second thing. I put more Quidditch in this chapter. Sorry. I needed to fill a large story gap, and now you get a little more of Gabrielle's backstory! **

**As always I'm going to ask you to check out my Facebook page. Which of you has checked out the Facebook page or the website? You guys say you read the authors notes, so please tell me if you have looked at either and give me your thoughts. People who like the Facebook page or join the social forum on the website get an extract from 'After Seventh Year' PM'd to them!**

**Now onto the Sphinx's riddle. Who thinks they can solve it? If you want to try, leave your answer in a review! First person to get it right get a shoutout next chapter! Hint: The answer is not cup. Thats to simple, and not very Harry Potter. Don't bother with that one. **

**As always leave a review (a long one, with good feedback!) and above all: Enjoy! **

**Iron Man. **


	41. Chapter 41 The Treasure You Seek

**41. **

**The Treasure You Seek. **

Gabrielle Delacour sat in an armchair in her dormitory. Only 2 days now until she left the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Despite the hard lessons, and Madame Maxine's strict rules, and even stricter punishments, Gabrielle was going to miss the place. The grand stairways she always marveled at as she walked the hallways, the Common Room where she played exploding snap with her friends. She had only been at the school for two years, but it had made a lasting impression on her.

She walked over to her bed and checked her bags again. Everything was packed. Her wand lay on her bedside table. It was eleven inches, a sleek elm wand with a unicorn hair as its core. She remembered back to the day she bought it. Her mother took her into Paris. They walked around for miles before turning down a tiny, cobbled side street. Gabrielle wondered why on earth her mother was taking her to a shabby alleyway when they were in a city like Paris. But then she saw the wand shop. It was a small, quaint building. Classic French, it had probably been there for hundreds of years. Gabrielle stepped inside where she came face to face with a little old woman, whose eyes lit up when she saw her. "Gabrielle!" She beamed, pinching her cheeks, "Come, come. I've been waiting for you a long time." Gabrielle tried a lot of different wands out, without much success. But the old woman never lost her patience, and assured her there was a wand in here for her. The right wand would choose her, and it did.

Gabrielle looked down at her broomstick. A gift straight from Nimbus themselves. A 2500. The brand new re-design. It wasn't even officially out yet. It was her most prized possession. No matter how good a Quidditch player she was, she would never have been able to afford a broom like this one. Nimbus wouldn't tell you the price until you made a serious enquiry, but rumours were that it cost around 130,000 Galleons. She made sure it was well maintained. It was cleaned after every use, any loose twigs were rearranged, foot-pegs lubricated, and she had just given the broom another coat of polish. She ran her hand along the smooth black handle and the broom rose up into her grasp. It vibrated gently, ready to shoot off into the stars at her command. She loved the way it responded to her, it was almost like owning a wand. You develop a pretty personal attachment to it.

**(/)**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room listening to a re-run of last nights 'The Quidditch Show!' Harry wasn't yet back from his class, Ginny wondered what he was doing. Lee Jordan had actually done well for himself; his show was gaining a lot of popularity. Todays show seemed much of the same until Lee made a major announcement. "Well Quidditch fans, many of you will have heard the rumours but we at The Quidditch Show can be the first to confirm that the Falmouth Falcons are moving away from Falmouth. The Falcons, who have been in Falmouth since 1958, confirmed in a press conference today that the team will be moving to Hogsmeade.

The UK's only true Wizarding village has never been considered big enough to be the base for a Quidditch team, due to the lack of facilities. But now Hogwarts have a much larger stadium, and the Falcons will play their home games there. Of course, a new row of cottages will be built in order to house the team. The Ministry approved the move after much negotiation. Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt released this statement after the press conference." Ginny listened as Kingsley's deep voice emanated across the airwaves.

"The Ministry is pleased to approve the Falmouth Falcons' move to Hogsmeade. We believe the teams' arrival will inject new life into the village, galvanizing trade and providing wonderful opportunities for aspiring Quidditch players who attend Hogwarts. It will also create many job opportunities off the Quidditch pitch, building houses, preparing the grounds and many new staff positions will become available." Ginny couldn't believe it; a Quidditch team in Hogsmeade. Lee Jordan continued.

"Of course, the move will bring a name change for the Falcons. Fans have two weeks to vote for what they think the team should be called. The options are as follows: The Hogsmeade Hippogriffs, The Hogsmeade Hellhounds, The Hogsmeade Horntails, The Hogsmeade Harpies – not a popular choice – or The Hogsmeade Red Caps. Make sure to get your vote in on time!" Ginny felt a rage in the pit of her stomach. The Cannons had paid for a lot of the shiny new stadium outside, and now a rival team was getting to use it. Had Professor McGonagall known this was happening all along? Ginny was going to find out. She got up out of her chair and stormed off towards the Headmistress's office.

**(/)**

Harry had spent many minutes in deep thought. _Some hold water, some hold wine. _The Sphinx must be referring to some kind of cup. _Embossed with crests, and jewels that shine. _Sirius had a set! Before Mundungus Fletcher stole them anyway. But they weren't cups, what were they? _One of three, chosen by fire. _Except it wasn't always three! Harry had been chosen by fire, but not as one of three, as one of four! "I've got it." Harry looked up at the Sphinx.

"Yes?" The Sphinx raised an eyebrow.

"Its 'Goblet.' The answer is 'Goblet'"

"Correct," The Sphinx replied, looking downhearted, "You may pass on, but I have something to say before you do."

"Ok," Harry replied cautiously, "Go on." Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"You have something wonderful. Something a great many people don't. Something many people wish they had. The problem is, most people don't realise it's there. At some point it may be too late, but if you realise what you have before it's too late, then you truly will find the treasure you seek."

"Thanks for that…" Harry said, only half sincerely. Sphinxes were as weird as reading tealeaves.

**(/)**

"Miss Weasley you cannot just come barging in here and…"

"Did you know the Falcons were planning to move here when you accepted the Cannons' offer to pay for part of the stadium?" Ginny was almost yelling at the Headmistress.

"Miss Weasley! I…"

"Tell me!" Ginny yelled this time.

"Yes," McGonagall replied, "and the plan was for you to play for the Falcons too."

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys!**

**Its been a while! Sorry about that, I've been very busy with other things! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, considering how long you've had to wait for it! So now I have a few things to do in this authors note, please read on...**

**Regarding the riddle from the last chapter: It took me about half an hour and a bottle of Lucozade to think it up, for those of you who asked. _ .89 _solved the riddle, _vihit22 _guessed 'Goblet of Fire'. I'll give it to you, it was close enough and the GoF is mentioned. _katiek121 _guessed 'Chalice' so gets an honourable ****mention as the two are very similar. **

**For a long time the poll on my profile has been 'Which Broomstick is the best in the series so far?" Well the results are in... **

Nimbus 2001, Nimbus 2500 and Comet 320 all have **0 Votes. **

Joint 3rd place is the Nimbus 2000 with **8% of the votes. **

Joint 3rd place is the Firebolt II with **8% of the votes. **

Joint 2nd place is the Tinderblast II with **25% of the votes.**

Joint 2nd place is the Cleansweep Twelve with **25% of the votes.**

Meaning the winner is the Firebolt I with **33% of the votes. **

**To be honest I was a little disappointed more people didn't vote. The story has over 100 followers, it would be nice to see more of you engaging. I do like talking to you guys, and anyone who has left a long review will tell you that I usually PM them to say thanks. No matter, now is your chance! The next poll regards Hogsmeade's Quidditch team! You, the readers, get to decide what the team is going to be called! I think I'm too nice. The poll will go up on my profile, and the options are in this chapter! Smart money is on Hippogriffs... **

**Question time! Who has looked at my Facebook? Who checked out my website? Who still reads the authors note? Who still wants more?**

**Long review = awesome! **

**Enjoy, **

**Iron Man. **


	42. Chapter 42 Arguing With McGonagall

**42.**

**Arguing With Professor McGonagall.**

"You had planned for me to join the Falcons?" Ginny had fire in her eyes. How dare McGonagall offer her to any team without consulting her! What if Ginny had no desire to play Quidditch?

"Or whatever they're going to be called now."

"That's not the point!" Ginny was yelling again.

"Miss Weasley please sit down so we can discuss…"

"Discuss what? You offering me up to Quidditch teams without asking me first? Or shall we talk about how you screwed over the Cannons?"

"Sit down!" The Headmistress barked. Ginny reluctantly took a seat. "Years ago, just before the last World Cup, the Falcons came to Professor Dumbledore with a proposition. They wanted to move their team to Hogsmeade and use Hogwarts's Quidditch pitch. They offered to develop a program for aspiring Quidditch players at the school. At the time it was conceded that Hogwarts did not have adequate facilities for a professional Quidditch team. Fast forward to today and we have the facilities."

"Which the Cannons paid for!" Ginny burst out. "Those facilities were a gift, meant to be used by students of the school! Not rival teams!"

"I have already accepted that fact. The Cannons were none too happy either, and appealed against the move from Falmouth. That's why it's happening so close to the season. Of course the Cannons have a right to be upset…"

"Upset? Gregory's going to be furious! Never mind the owners of the team, who I assume paid for the equipment. Does Harry know?" Ginny looked at her Headmistress with distaste.

"I've no idea if Mr Potter knows or not. Quite frankly it's not my concern. To appease you a little, the owner of the Falcons, representatives of the Cannons and members of the I.Q.A are coming here this evening to negotiate a settlement for the your team." Professor McGonagall seemed to think this made everything ok.

"The Cannons should get their equipment back, and their money. I can't believe you would let this happen."

A board, including myself, agreed that it was in the best interests of the school and the village. The Minister for Magic approved the move himself."

"I want to sit in on this negotiation." Ginny demanded.

"Absolutely not." Ginny tried to speak again but McGonagall cut her off. "It is a Ministry matter. However, your brother Ronald and Miss Granger are returning to the school. Miss Granger is looking to pursue a career in Magical Law Enforcement, so the Minister has given her permission to sit in this evening. I imagine the negotiations will take a while, so I'll ask her to give you updates during breaks in the proceedings. I have every confidence this will stay off the record Miss Weasley." It wasn't a question. Ginny nodded.

"If I can convince Ron to stay here for the final weeks of term then I want him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Ginny decided to hold her own negotiations.

"If you can convince Ronald Weasley to attend school willingly you can do whatever you want with him." Professor McGonagall stood up, gesturing that the conversation was over. Ginny wasn't completely satisfied, but Hermione would at least keep her in the loop, and she might be able to get Gryffindor a decent Keeper for the final match.

"Ginny," the Headmistress stopped her just as she was about to step out of the office; "I had it on good authority that you wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. I thought I might be able to help by putting you on the Falcons' radar. But you've never needed my help." The Headmistress wore a weak smile. Ginny nodded and left. Sometimes she never fully appreciated how hard Professor McGonagall's job was.

**(/)**

Harry flew out of the Forbidden Forest on his Firebolt. A small golden trophy was clutched in his hand; it was waiting for him at the end of the course. He arrived at Narcissa's side and presented her with the little trophy. She clicked off the stopwatch she was holding. "Originally this was supposed to be a broom race, the winner being the first to grab the trophy."

"A broom race?"

"Yes. Quite a popular sport. They hold the Annual Broom Race over in Norway. Usually there's a dragon or two present." Harry usually forgot that there were other sports besides Quidditch.

"I have no intention to fly anywhere near a dragon ever again."

"Norwegian Ridgebacks aren't usually as vicious as Horntails. Still, I can't blame you." The pair began walking back to the castle.

"Where does Hagrid get a hold of that Sphinx?"

"Sphinx?" Narcissa gasped. "There wasn't supposed to be anything anywhere near that dangerous on the course. I'm so sorry Harry, I'll report it right away…"

"Don't worry about it. Hagrid has very different ideas about what constitutes as 'dangerous'. I've been up against worse." An awkward silence hung between them for a few minutes.

"Is it true you signed for the Chudley Cannons?" Narcissa broke the silence. "It seems a waste of your talents."

"I'm not really supposed to say anything before the official team unveiling, but its not the best kept secret. I don't have any delusions of winning the League, but it'll give me something to do once I leave school. I'm not looking to become an Auror just yet. I'd like a break from hunting Dark Wizards." The silence came again. They walked through the doors into the North Tower.

"Well I'd say you topped the class Mr. Potter."

"Thanks. You know I think you can break the Defence Against the Dark Arts curse."

"Curse?" Narcissa asked.

"Nobody's kept the job for more than one year. People say it's cursed."

"Well I'll try my best."

"I hope so," Harry replied, "I think you've been a great teacher." Narcissa nodded politely and made her way to her office. Harry started towards the Common room, but decided to swing by the Hospital Wing to make sure Ginny wasn't still there.

**(/)**

Marcus sat in the Slytherin locker room. In a couple of weeks Slytherin would be playing Gryffindor, most likely for the Cup. Hufflepuff still had to play Ravenclaw of course, but nobody was betting against the Badgers. They'd need around 1000 points to be in with a chance though. Marcus was supposed to be focusing on the big game against Gryffindor, but he missed Gabrielle and it was driving him crazy. Why hadn't she written back to him? Wasn't she his girlfriend? Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was making fun of him this whole time. Maybe she'd went back to France and laughed about it with all her mates.

Marcus turned his attention back to the Nimbus 2001 lying on the workbench he had fashioned from a couple of tables. He appreciated the Cannons giving him a broom – even though it wasn't really his, he'd have to give it back once the school year was up- but did it really have to be so… orange. At least nobody could say he hadn't taken care of it while it was in his possession. The twigs had been pruned to perfection, the foot-pegs well lubricated. Marcus pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and began to apply a layer of polish. There was something relaxing about it. Gently buffing the handle of the broom to a high shine, polishing out any imperfections. Marcus never had it easy, but anything involving a broomstick seemed to make his worries disappear.

**A/N:**

**Heyy! **

**Two chapters in as many days! I'm on a bit of a roll... I hope you guys are still enjoying the fic, that last chapter fell flat a little bit. Please review and tell me where you think I can improve. In fact, if you are reviewing then I challenge you to answer these three questions:**

**What did you enjoy in this chapter?**

**What didn't you like about this chapter?**

**What can I improve on/anything you'd like to see happen? **

**Copy and paste these onto your review, then answer them! I think it would interesting and informative. Also, make sure to vote in the poll on my profile! I want you guys to decide the name of Hogsmeade's Quidditch team! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, **

**Iron Man. **


	43. Chapter 43 Guess Who's Back?

**43.**

**Guess who's back?**

Hermione Granger emerged into Professor McGonagall's office in a burst of green flame. "Good evening Miss Granger." The older woman greeted her as she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed herself down.

"Good evening Professor, thanks for allowing me to come on such short notice." Hermione smiled as Ron emerged from behind her. He stood in silence, so she gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Eh, Hi Professor. It's good to be back."

"How was your visit to Australia?" The Headmistress wore a thin smile. Smalltalk was not one of her favourite things to engage in.

"Well I finally managed to reverse the memory charm that I placed on my parents, which took up most of our time there, but we had a little time off to recharge from the war too."

"I'm glad to hear it. We could all use more time off. Things have been going well here though, until now anyway." The Headmistress took a seat at her desk, Hermione followed suit and Ron stood awkwardly for a moment before taking a seat of his own.

"Mmm," Hermione groaned, "This kerfuffle with the Quidditch teams…"

"It's not a kerfuffle!" Ron blurted out, "The Falcons are a bunch of filthy, scrounging, cheating bast…"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "If you can't contain yourself then wait outside!" Ron sighed and muttered some curse words into his fist, but said no more.

"If you two are quite finished?" Professor McGonagall interjected. Hermione nodded. "Owners and representatives from each team are arriving shortly to negotiate a settlement. As you know already Miss Granger, the Minister has kindly invited you to observe the proceedings. You may also take notes. Mr Weasley I suggest you take a long walk outside whilst the negotiation proceeds."

Ron looked ready to start an argument but Hermione gave his knee a squeeze. "That sounds like a great idea." She turned to Ron. "You and Harry have a lot of catching up to do."

"That is in fact why I called you here early Miss Granger. As you may know, both Mr Potter and Miss Weasley have signed a contract to play for the Cannons. Miss Weasley is very unhappy with the Falcons' move, I haven't spoken to Mr Potter but I assume he feels the same. I would like you to try and fill them in with what's going on." Professor McGonagall waited for a reply.

"Of course," Hermione nodded, "I'm sure there will be breaks so each party can discuss things privately. I'll try my best to fill them in then. You too Ron." She added at the end, feeling her boyfriend tense up.

"Good." The Headmistress smiled. "I suggest you go and find them right now, the representatives will be arriving shortly." Hermione nodded, then got out of her seat and led Ron out of the room.

**(/)**

"It's infuriating!" Harry sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room watching his girlfriend pace holes into the floor. "First, their basically robbing equipment, and now we aren't allowed to sit in on the negotiations. We play for the team!"

"Well, we haven't _actually _played for the team yet, plus this is something for owners and investors to sort out. Not us."

"Why can't we sit in? This could affect us too. What right do the Falcons have stealing equipment our team paid for? I don't know why they want to move anyway, it won't stop them being a crap team." Ginny had paced the same route in front of the fire so much the floorboards were beginning to creak.

"Exactly, so let's let the owners and politicians sort it out. I'm fed up with fights."

"But it doesn't it make you furious?" Ginny demanded.

"Of course I'm upset by it, but I'm sure the team will get a good enough deal from tonight. Gregory will make a huge fuss if we don't." Ginny looked as though she wasn't ready to give up, so Harry jumped out of his seat, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Shh." Ginny pouted. She was about to reply before being interrupted by Ron and Hermione clambering through the portrait hole.

**(/)**

**_Marcus, _**

**_I'm very sorry I haven't written to you, Madame wouldn't allow us to send any letters. My owl has spent most of the past few weeks in her cage. She's going loopy right now! I hope this letter finds you quickly and that you aren't too upset with me. _**

**_I'll be leaving for England tomorrow, but I probably won't see you until next term. I'm staying with my sister Fleur, who has me on housekeeping duties for the entire summer! It's pretty annoying, but at least she's letting me stay here. I'll still get weekends off for Quidditch though! Come watch a home game if you're ever in Wales! _**

**_Hope you're doing ok, _**

**_Gabrielle. _**

Gabrielle read the letter over, then handed it to her Eagle Owl. She hoped it would find Marcus quickly. The owl would probably be glad to stretch its wings for a bit. It had been cooped up for a long time, and it was a large bird, so naturally it was very unhappy with her. Not that she could do much. Madame Maxine was taking the loss at Hogwarts a bit too hard. Everyone thought she was going mad. The team was always doing some kind of chore, and nobody in the school was allowed to contact the outside world. Gabrielle wondered what it had been like for Fleur when she lost the TriWizard Tournament.

It wouldn't matter now anyway. She was staying at her parents' house for the night, then she would travel to Paris, and take a Portkey to England where her sister would meet her. All of her luggage had been sent ahead, including her Nimbus, despite her protests. She loved that broom just about as much as she loved breathing fresh air. Some of her friends thought she took Quidditch a bit too seriously, but she didn't care. She would sleep with that broomstick if she wasn't afraid of rolling over in her sleep and messing up its telemetry. She had proudly showed it off to her parents the second she arrived home. Her Father wasn't much of a Quidditch fan, and thought she should focus more on her studies. Her Mother was more supportive, but both of them thought her Quidditch dreams were just that. Dreams. She had already started proving them wrong though, a European Championship under her belt, Captaincy of the British Champions, and now sponsorship from Nimbus too. She hoped she would get to play Quidditch with Marcus when she began attending Hogwarts. She would have to make it onto a school team first of course.

**(/)**

"So each time there's a break in the negotiating I'll come and find you. There's a disused broom cupboard nearby, I'll try and get to you without making it too obvious but it's gonna be hard." Ginny had been about to continue ranting at Harry when Hermione and her brother walked in. Hermione explained what was happening, Ron stood in the background not saying much. Though he muttered a few agreeable curses about the Falcons.

The four of them made their way out of the Common Room and towards the Headmistress's office. Hermione pointed the broom cupboard out to them, and told them to wait a few minutes to make sure everyone had arrived. Just incase they weren't arriving via the Floo Network. The three of them that remained took a short walk around the corridors before settling themselves into the broom cupboard. Ginny would have loved it in other circumstances, but she couldn't exactly have a make-out session with her brother watching. The three of them would just have to sit tight until Hermione came with some news.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys, here is chapter 43! **

**I hope you enjoy it, and that I wrote Ron and Hermione's return ok. Sorry I didn't get this chapter out to you sooner, I had a little trouble with it. Now a lot of you say you still read the Author's note so here goes: **

**Feedback is dropping off again. Around chapter 38 I asked you guys to give me some feedback, so I can improve my writing, and improve the story for you. When I asked you for feedback, the reviews shot up, and most of them gave me something to work on. I really liked that, but it hasn't happened again. I don't ask for reviews to boost my numbers, I genuinely want to write a better fic for you. I can't do that if you give me nothing to improve on. Though I must give a shoutout to T-bot who left a good review recently. **

**My Challenge to you is to answer these three questions. Copy and paste them, or type them out, and write a short answer. **

1. What did you enjoy about this chapter?

2. What wasn't so good this chapter?

3. Do you think I wrote Ron and Hermione's characters well?

**I hope to see a few of you try it out. **

**Another thing suffering is the polls. I though by giving you guys the opportunity to name Hogsmeade's Quidditch team, you'd be excited! Evidently not. The Poll is on my profile, just above my name, Click 'Vote Now' to see the options. For those who have voted, I can tell you that 'Hogsmeade Horntails' has taken a narrow lead. **

**Sorry for the long and boring A/N's**

**Iron Man. **

**Also, maggie dc 89 correctly solved the riddle but somehow her name was edited out of the shout-outs. Sorry about that maggie, here is your shout out! **


	44. 44 Negotiations and Conversations

**44. **

**Negotiations and Conversations.**

* * *

><p>"So where've you been the whole time?" Ginny asked looking over at her brother. Ron shuffled to face her. "We didn't see you after the match."<p>

"I was attending a meeting."

"You couldn't elaborate a bit mate?" Harry piped up. "A meeting?"

"Mhmm," Ron nodded. "With a Mr. Gregory Rookwood." Ron wore a huge, smug smile on his face.

"Go on." Ginny encouraged.

"Captain of the Chudley Cannons for three years." The grin didn't fade.

"Great. That means I have to listen to you giving orders I won't follow for the next year." Ginny joked.

"Believe it sis. Course we all get a Firebolt as well, thanks to you," Ron nodded towards Harry, "and a nice paycheck if I do say so myself."

"The Firebolt II's nothing to be excited about." Ginny snorted. "We both nearly died testing it."

"You've _ridden _the Firebolt II?" Ron's eyes widened at the prospect of a broomstick related conversation. "But they haven't even confirmed they're making it yet!"

"Yeah, but it fell to bits in mid-air so I'll be pretty happy if they don't start making it any time soon." Harry said, much to Ron's dismay. Ginny thought she best change the subject quickly, just incase Ron started on about the Nimbus as well.

"So how was Australia?"

"It seemed nice from what I saw. But most of our time was spent searching for Hermione's parents, and it was so bloody hot!" Ron continued to ramble on about Australia for a few minutes before Ginny cut in again.

"So you were in a hot, foreign country with your girlfriend and you made no attempt at romance Ron?" Ron's face turned bright red, but Harry continued the teasing before he could reply to Ginny's remark.

"Disappointing mate. I've been so romantic recently it's becoming difficult to keep Ginny at bay. Nearly broke my Firebolt fending her off!" Ginny snorted. Ron turned a bright shade of purple, and a vein on his forehead began to stick out.

"Harry I gave you my blessing…" Ron began in a raised voice.

"Ron, shut up. You know he's just teasing you, now be quiet!" Ginny hissed. "We're supposed to be hiding in here, but that's not going to work if you start making a bloody racket! Besides, my relationship with Harry is none of your concern." Ginny was disappointed how quickly things had turned sour. Her brother had only been back five minutes and she was already arguing with him. Old habits really do die-hard.

Ron dropped his eyes to the ground. "She was so determined to find her parents. Romance wasn't on the cards while we were out there. Now she seems so driven to get this position at the Ministry. Do you know she's coming back here for the last few weeks just to take _more _exams?"

"That sounds about right. What about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" Ron looked over at them with a confused look on his face. Ginny cleared her throat.

"We need you to come back to school."

"You can't be serious, I'm done with school." Ron shook his head.

"Gryffindor could really use a Keeper right now." Ginny bit her bottom lip and looked at her brother with wide eyes. Ron seemed a little more interested. "Nearly everyone's skipping classes now too. The teachers are being a bit lax."

"Seriously?" Ron looked at her with a mix of hope and disbelief.

"I was the only one in Narcissa's class this afternoon. Nobody realised what they were missing." Harry supplied.

"They have her teaching here?" Ron almost bellowed, but managed to contain himself. Ginny frowned at him.

"Yes. She's actually a very good teacher." Ginny replied. "Will you play for the team or not?"

"I probably won't be allowed, and besides…" Ron started to make excuses but Ginny stopped him short.

"McGonagall's exact words were 'if you can convince Ronald Weasley to attend school willingly, you can do whatever you want with him.'" Ginny replied with a rather convincing impression of the schools Headmistress. "I'm still thinking of throwing you off the Astronomy Tower but I might change my mind if you'll play for the team." The three of them laughed.

"Fine but I'm skipping as many classes as I can get away with." Harry shook his head. Some people would never change, no matter how many hours Hermione sat doing homework with them.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's office wondering what an earth had motivated her to pursue a position at the Ministry. She had been sitting for an hour listening to obese, bald men arguing over Quidditch. There had been no negotiating so far, only a lot of shouting accusations, and a fair amount of bad language. The same could be found on a busy night in the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks. She had twice been referred to. Once when an I.Q.A councilor thought she was the coffee girl, and once when the Falcons owner had tried and failed miserably to flirt with her.<p>

She had begun doodling in the book that she was supposed to be using to take notes. She wished they would shut up and take a break, or at least start negotiating properly. So far the whole thing had been a fruitless endeavor. The Cannons wanted their money refunded, and their equipment back. The Falcons disagreed. The I.Q.A did nothing whatsoever. Then one of the Cannons representatives threatened to knock the stadium down, after which Professor McGonagall put a silencing charm on him. Nobody even bothered to remove it. He eventually un-muted himself after a fair bit of effort. He can't have been all that good at non-verbal spells.

Mercifully the head of the I.Q.A called for a break. Hermione gathered her things and stood up. Once outside she realised just how hot it had been in Professor McGonagall's office. She began to make her way along the corridor as the Cannons representatives and I.Q.A board members poured out of the doorway, strolling casually so as not to raise suspicion. She rounded the corner, and waited a couple of minutes before giving a sharp knock on the door of the broom cupboard. Ron practically threw the door open. "So what's the news?"

"Charming." Hermione remarked as Harry and Ginny made their way out of the broom closet a little more gracefully than her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Ron replied sheepishly. Ginny shook her head, "I'm just excited to hear what's happening."

"Nothing's happened in an entire hour. The Cannons want repaid, the Falcons don't want to, or more likely can't, pay them back. The I.Q.A have barely said a word." Hermione looked ready to drop off to sleep. Ron was nowhere near sleeping.

"I told you!" He bellowed, "The Falcons are a bunch of filthy, scrounging, cheating bast…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped back. "We have discussed at length your language, especially where Quidditch is concerned. Surely we don't need another talk?" Ron's head sunk like a puppy that'd been caught chewing its owner's shoe, but he said no more.

"Bet you're glad you decided to come along tonight?" Harry raised his head. Hermione scoffed.

"It's awful!" She said with a look of disgust, "I'd much rather be in…"

"The library." Harry, Ron and Ginny said in unison. Hermione laughed.

"I was going to say 'in my bed' but it was a good guess." Hermione seemed surprised all of a sudden, and reached into her pocket. She produced an old DA coin. "That's Professor McGonagall. I'd better go."

"Do have fun." Ginny teased. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny, then gave Ron a peck on the cheek before telling him to behave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heyy guys, **

**I'm back with the update you've been waiting for. Its not an astounding piece of literature but I hope you like it ok. I'm trying to keep this Authors Note nice and short but I have a few small things. **

**1. The poll to decide the name of Hogsmeade's Quidditch team will close next chapter. Remember to cast your 2 votes as it's a close race between 3 of the options! **

**2. I've started a Hunger Games SYOT, if you haven't already noticed. The submission deadline is November 3rd which might be a bit late for some of you, but if you want to submit a Tribute go ahead! I've added a huge section for it onto my website so be sure to check that out! **

**3. Your questions for this chapters review if you choose to leave one:**

**What did you like about this chapter? **

**What could I do better next time? **

**Which character do you think I wrote best? **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Iron Man. **


	45. Chapter 45 Hermione's Outburst

**45**

**Hermione's Outburst**

* * *

><p>Ginny sat gazing out the tiny window that let in a small sliver of light, barely enough to reduce the darkness inside the broom cupboard. Despite her best efforts, Harry and Ron were engaged in an animated conversation about the Nimbus 2500. Hermione hadn't been seen since she left, but Ginny couldn't tell how much time had passed. It felt like hours, but it had probably been a few minutes. She was too afraid to sleep, incase she had the dream again. The Dreamless Sleep potion had worked a treat, but that was only a temporary solution. Too much of it and she'd become addicted.<p>

Ginny stifled a yawn and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. From her cramped position, she could just make out an edge of the Quidditch Stadium. She'd give anything to be down there now, flying amongst the stars. In all honesty, she wondered why they were all crammed into a cupboard anyway. Why hadn't they just waited in the Common Room like normal people? Hermione could have filled them in when everything had finished, or better yet, the next morning. Ginny lent her head against the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. Both sides had been arguing for almost an hour, and nothing had changed. The Cannons weren't happy, the Falcons weren't happy, and the I.Q.A were doing absolutely nothing to help the situation.<p>

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall began, but Hermione cut her off.

"No. Look at all of you, sitting here arguing. How do you ever hope to accomplish anything?"

"But…" One of the men began, but again, Hermione continued.

"The Falcons are moving to Hogsmeade, and playing in Hogwarts's stadium. It's done, the Ministry of Magic has approved it, and the team has begun its preparation. "Understandably," Hermione looked towards the Cannons Representatives, "you aren't happy given the fact that your owners paid for the stadium, and equipment. I'm sure it didn't come cheap, and it's quite right that the Falcons owe you some compensation. That is what you are here to discuss, not whether or not the Falcons are allowed to use the stadium."

Professor McGonagall looked furious, and was about to reprimand Hermione for speaking out, but suddenly a member of the I.Q.A raised a hand. "So, Miss Granger, what do you propose?" Hermione looked taken aback. The I.Q.A member spoke again, "You have obviously developed a more clear grasp on the situation than the men representing both teams. What do you think is a fair deal that benefits both teams?"

"Well," Hermione started to find her footing; "I think the first thing to be done is to return the training equipment to the Cannons. The Falcons will have their own equipment in Falmouth," someone was about to speak in protest, but the I.Q.A member silenced him with a wave of his wand, "and the school will be able to use it too once it is moved into the stadium."

"Furthermore, the Cannons should be given some kind of compensation. Part of the Falcons reason for moving here, I assume, was so it could monitor the school's top players and be the first to offer them professional contracts should they be interested. With the Cannons being lower in the League, with a team they are looking to re-build, I suggest the school gives them priority when it comes to scouting new players." Hermione looked to the men in the room, studying their faces. The Cannons weren't happy with Hermione's comments on the teams' performance, but they seemed interested in the deal she had proposed.

"But what do the Falcons gain from this?" One man asked.

"The Falcons already have a brand new stadium, which they didn't have to pay for, and are in a prime spot to seek the best new talent from the school. The Cannons are the team who took damage, and this situation was caused by the Falcons, and," Hermione looked towards Professor McGonagall, "the school board. I think the deal is fair enough, he Falcons aren't losing out, and the Cannons have gained a little."

"But we could legally press for more!" One of the Cannons representatives piped up, "That new stadium set us back millions, and was not intended to be used by our rivals!" The rest of his entourage nodded and voiced their approval.

"The Ministry will pay a sizeable percentage of the cost," the I.Q.A leader interjected, "The Cannons won't have to pay a fee to compete in the League this year either. I'm sure you find that arrangement agreeable?" The Cannons paused for a moment and consulted one another, before turning to the I.Q.A leader and nodding. The leader waved his wand and a slip of parchment appeared. "All 7 signatures please." Flicking his wand again, the man produced another slip of parchment and handed it to the Falcons, who signed reluctantly.

* * *

><p><em>The Department of Mysteries was black and cold. A door opened in front of her, and Ginny was flung forward into a room that contained an empty stone archway. Before Ginny could adjust to her surroundings, the door flew open again and a cloud of black descended. Death Eaters had the DA surrounded, their wands drawn. Harry stood in the centre of the room talking with Lucius Malfoy, and then all hell broke loose. <em>

_Death Eaters were fighting Harry, and the rest of the DA jumped into action. Ginny fired curse after curse at one of the cloaked figures, engaged in a fierce duel. She was acutely aware of Harry struggling against three Death Eaters a few feet to her left. She continued firing, finally sending her opponent to the ground. Ginny rushed and joined Harry on the battlefield, firing a Stunning Spell into the chest of Bellatrix Lestrange. It still wasn't enough; stronger opponents were overpowering them. _

_Ginny waited for the Order, Dumbledore, someone to arrive. But no one was coming. Nobody was coming to help them. Harry was losing; he was losing the fight. She watched in horror as he hit the ground, taking the full blast of a Cruciatus Curse. "Ginny!" He screamed, "Help Me! Ginny!" But Ginny was frozen on the spot, watching curse after curse fly past her head. "Ginny!"_

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" Harry shook her awake. He hugged her tightly to his chest, so as to muffle her screaming. "Ginny, it's ok. It's just a dream." Ginny cried into his chest, and nodded her head. She raised her chin and looked up at him, her eyes shining.<p>

"What's happening to me?" Her face was tired and worn. It had been happening too often, and Harry hadn't known, at least not early enough.

"I don't know," He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy, **

**Here I finally have a chapter for you guys. It's not the best, I'm sorry. But it is my first chapter back, and I was fed up re-typing it. Ginny's second paragraph is basically me acknowledging how awful this Cannons/Falcons angle has been. I'm sorry I put you through it. I promise if there is still enough people who want me to write more H&G f****ics, I'll spend more time planning it out properly. I'd also like to thank everyone who's stuck with the story, I really appreciate it. **

**I'm also sorry I haven't been putting the time in to Harry and Ginny recently. I'd started a Hunger Games story, and people really seemed to like the first few chapters, but I've become pretty disenchanted with it. Too much effort for little return. I promise I'll manage the time between my three running fics more fairly from now on. **

**In other news, I won't be getting very much writing done for a few weeks. I'm off on holiday to Orlando, Florida! I know that means you won't be getting another update for a while, but it's not all bad. I'm going back to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! I'm sure I'll pick up lots of inspiration there, I enjoyed it so much last time! I'll also make sure to tell you guys what I love about Diagon Alley! I'm really excited to see it! I'll also make sure to leave a few Galleons behind the counter at the Three Broomsticks for you! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading,**

**Iron Man. **


	46. Chapter 46 Ginny

**46**

**Ginny**

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke in the Hospital Wing after a second night under the influence of a Dreamless Sleep Potion. She stared at the ceiling in wonder. What was happening to her? She'd never had trouble with dreams before, not like this. Almost every night she would be woken up by some horrible vision. She glanced across to the chair at her bedside. Harry was slumped over, fast asleep, his hair hanging over his forehead, his glasses barely holding onto his nose. He'd want to talk about it once he woke, but Ginny was afraid she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to talk about it; she couldn't talk about it. Not this dream. Ginny looked around the room again, trying to find something to distract her.<p>

On her bedside table was an old radio, a small, beat up Wizarding Wireless. She gently fiddled with the small tuning knob until she found the station she was looking for. Ginny hurriedly turned down the volume as Lee Jordan's voice blared out of the radio's speaker. "Hello again ladies and gentleman, I'm your host Lee Jordan and you're listening to The Quidditch Show on 109.5. Now we're not usually a music station, but we're going to play you a track by one of Ireland's best current players, he's been putting together an album with a new band he calls Barry Ryan and the Bludger Beaters! Here is… _Almighty Kenmare_."

After two and a half minutes of _Almighty Kenmare, _Ginny had come to form the opinion that Barry Ryan, World Champion Keeper, should stick to being a World Champion Keeper and forget writing awful songs about his beloved Kenmare Kestrals. Happily, Lee played no more music for the rest of the show, and Ginny got a blissful hour lying in bed listening to everything Quidditch while Harry snored gently in the chair beside her. Ginny's hero, Gwenog Jones even gave a live interview for twenty minutes to which Ginny listened intently.

"Ladies and Gentleman that was none other than the great, and incredibly good looking, I must say, Gwenog Jones, Captain of the British and Irish Champions, the Holyhead Harpies. Now, it's time to hand over to Angelina for the news."

"Thank you Lee," Angelina Johnston's voice sounded over the airwaves. "Now, what is Quidditch without some drama, controversy and maybe even a little romance? All three seem to be surrounding the small village of Chudley, and the season hasn't even started yet! The Cannons confirmed what was perhaps the biggest shock during the pre-season, and signed the world-famous Harry Potter to play as their starting Seeker. While Harry has yet to give any sort of press conference, or even comment on his relationship with the Cannons, his merchandise has already sold in excess of 70 million Galleons!"

"Harry has been spotted training with the rest of the team at the Severus Snape Memorial Stadium, whilst the Cannons' new stadium, the _Cannon Bowl, _is almost finished being built. But he wasn't the only new player there, Gryffindor Captain and rumoured love interest of the Wizarding Worlds Hero, Ginny Weasley, has been seen in the air sporting a Cannons uniform too. Furthermore, the Cannons' Manager, Gregory Rookwood, has been seen at every school game this season and also generously donated a fleet of Nimbus 2001's for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team."

"Perhaps a long-term partnership with the school is a good idea, as Hogwarts seems to be entering a new golden age of Quidditch with many young talents emerging, none more so than from one young Slytherin Keeper, who turned out to be one of the highlights of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. Only time will tell how many players the Cannons aim to snatch up from the school, provided they aren't beaten to it."

"The Falmouth Falcons have been a huge source of controversy during the pre-season as well. First they announced that they would be moving to Hogsmeade this summer, in hopes of rejuvenating their team. Then, they became embroiled in a furious laws suit with the Chudley Cannons, who were duped into paying for their new stadium and equipment. Reports suggest the two teams met with the I.Q.A and the Hogwarts Headmistress and have come to a private agreement."

"And in our final piece of news, again regarding the Falcons, the team have revealed their new name! Yes, you're hearing it here first on 109.5! As voted for by Quidditch fans across the country, The Quidditch Show is proud to reveal Britain's new team will be called… the Hogsmeade Horntails! A huge thank you to everyone who voted, you have helped to name Hogsmeade's new Quidditch team! That's all from us right now, but make sure to tune in this evening, as France's brightest young star, Gabrielle Delacour sits down with us for a live interview, and she's going to drop a huge bombshell!"

Ginny sat for a moment, wondering what 'huge bombshell' Gabrielle was about to drop on The Quidditch Show. Nothing came to her. She had however gained some new information on the situation with the Falcons. Sometime between Hermione's visit in the middle of the night, and Ginny's episode that landed her in the Hospital Wing for a second time, the Cannons and the Falcons had come to some agreement. She had also learned the Falcons' new name. The Hogsmeade Horntails, she'd have to get used to it.

* * *

><p>Marcus was out on the Quidditch pitch when an enormous Eagle Owl arrived. The huge golden bird landed on the handle of his broomstick without much warning, sending him spinning into the ground. So much for all of the adjustments he'd just been making. Picking himself up from the ground and making sure nothing was broken, he stormed over to the owl that was waiting patiently for him on one of the stadium benches. "What in the hell…" Marcus began, before the owl silenced him with a loud screech. The bird stuck out its leg, obviously disenchanted with the teenager. Ruefully, Marcus took the letter and read, before walking into the stadium reception to pen a reply.<p>

**_Gabrielle, _**

**_It's good to hear from you, I had gotten a little worried. Madame Maxine sounds like an awful Headmistress, I'm glad you aren't there anymore. I'm sure you'll find Professor McGonagall far easier to get along with. She's strict, but she's fair._**

**_I usually spend a few weeks in Swansea during the summer, my grandparents live there and my Gran is a big fan of the Harpy Ladies! I'm sure I'll be able to make it to a game or two. I've been trying to secure a place on a youth team myself, but without much luck; nobody needs a Keeper right now. The Harpies must really want you to play for them; they've gone to quite some length to get you here. Make sure you play like you did in the Cup Final! _**

**_Well, I better head back out onto the pitch and get my broom ready for Slytherin's next match. It might not be a 2500, but my little orange rocket is going to destroy Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindor!_**

**_See you soon, _**

**_Marcus. _**

After handing the letter to Gabrielle's owl, and getting bitten by it for his troubles, Marcus headed back out to retrieve his broom. A gigantic wolf greeted him instead.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy Guys, **

**Just a quick update to let you know I am still here! It seems like the closer I get to finishing the story, the longer it takes for me to write the next chapter. Maybe it's a sign? Anyway, I'll continue to work as hard as I can and get the next chapter out to you ASAP. **

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Iron Man. **


	47. Chapter 47 The Prophecy

**47**

**The Prophecy**

* * *

><p>The pain in Marcus's arm was excruciating. It burned like fire as he was stretchered off the pitch. When he'd walked out to retrieve his broom, the wolf had been standing in the middle of the pitch, almost as if it was waiting for him. It had lunged for him before he'd even managed to pull his wand out properly. The enormous beast began to gnaw at him, trying to rip his arm off, and take as much flesh as possible. Marcus was throwing punches like a professional boxer, but it didn't deter the wolf, it just made it angrier. It was horrible. Marcus could smell its foul breath, feel its claws raking his body, and see its matted fur shaking into his face. What made it worse was the feeling of helplessness that had washed over Marcus. He couldn't shake the wolf off him, and he thought he might die right there.<p>

At least, until a man he recognized as Neville Longbottom charged onto the Quidditch pitch, wand drawn, yelling curses and shooting streams of colour at the wolf. He looked like a Gladiator in a knitted cardigan; the wolf didn't stand a chance. Before any real time had passed, Neville had the wolf bound in chains and was rushing over to help him. Neville levitated him up to the Hospital Wing, and Madame Pomfrey took care of his injuries while Neville called for Professor McGonagall, who subsequently summoned Professor Malfoy. Marcus gave them a detailed account of what had happened, and as soon as he was patched up – his injuries had been far less severe than they actually felt, but he would have to take a dreadful tasting potion for a week in order to fight infections – he followed the trio back onto the pitch. The wolf was still bound in chains, but Marcus kept at a safe distance, just incase.

"Narcissa," Professor McGonagall said. Marcus detected some resentment in her voice. Professor Malfoy walked slowly towards the wolf that had attacked him. She pointed her wand towards the creature, gave it a flick and turned back to the Headmistress. Marcus was always impressed with non-verbal spells.

"It's been bewitched," she said turning to Marcus, "someone sent it to attack you." Marcus let that sink in. The wolf _had_ been waiting for him when he'd walked onto the pitch. Someone had sent it to hurt him, or perhaps worse.

"But who do such a thing?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'll make it my duty to find out." Narcissa replied. The company's moment of silent thought was interrupted by a large crash as Hagrid came rushing through the tunnel and onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Professor McGonagall! I heard there were a wolf got loose and started attacking students! I… Oh…" Hagrid's train of thought stopped short as his gaze fell upon the chain-bound animal. "Ye've already caught it."

"Yes, we have," the Headmistress replied, " but as it so happens Hagrid, your arrival is most opportune. Mr. Longbottom and I will escort Mr. Hendricks back to the castle, I have a new student to welcome and I believe Mr. Hendricks will be most glad to see her after today's ordeal. Yourself and Narcissa will deal with this… creature as the pair of you deem necessary." Marcus's throat turned dry at Professor McGonagall's words. She could only be talking about one person. After a few nods and mumbles from everyone involved, Marcus turned and followed his two escorts back towards the castle, leaving Hagrid and Professor Malfoy alone on the Quidditch Pitch.

Hagrid stared at the wolf, which by now was in some considerable pain. "Seriously misunderstood creatures…"

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Narcissa cut him off, shooting a bolt of brilliant green light towards the wolf.

"Why'd you go and do a thing like that?" Hagrid quivered as the creature became silent.

"Its mind was warped and twisted by dark magic Hagrid, and it had been bound in chains for over 2 hours. It wouldn't have survived had we released it. Furthermore," Narcissa continued coolly, "it attacked, and could well have killed one of my students. I would not have allowed it to be set free."

"Suppose I'd better go and bury it then," Hagrid conceded solemnly.

"I think that would be best," the blonde woman replied, "after all, we have a Quidditch match tomorrow afternoon, and a dead animal might spoil the atmosphere."

* * *

><p>"Gabrielle!" Marcus said, far less smoothly than he had hoped, as the girl jumped into his arms for a hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"<p>

"Well I zot I vood surprise you no?" the pretty blonde girl smiled back at him. Marcus loved her smile, and her accent, and her hair, and the way the wind sometimes made her eyes shine like diamonds.

"Well I'm glad you did," Marcus replied, "but why come now? We only have two weeks of term left, I thought you'd be training."

"Well zey want to put a moldy hat on me or something," Gabrielle gestured to Professor McGonagall, who didn't seem the slightest bit amused at Gabrielle's description of Hogwarts's famous Sorting Hat, "to decide which 'house' zey put me in. At least zis way I can learn to walk around ze castle and have no trouble fitting in next year."

"That's true," Marcus agreed, "You want to be in Slytherin, we're the best house." Neville coughed a little too loudly from behind them as they walked through the courtyard. "Don't worry about the hat, it's not moldy, it just doesn't shut up."

"Ze hat talks?" Gabrielle made a face.

"It sometimes sings too," Marcus said bitterly. His sorting experience had been pretty sour. Marcus was just about to lead the quartet through the main doors, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. Professor Trelawney was staggering out into the courtyard, and something looked very odd about her. Behind him, Marcus could hear Neville stepping forward, Professor McGonagall too. From a bench far over to the left of them, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley cautiously walked over to where the group were standing, wands at their sides. Students all around stopped what they were doing, and the courtyard grew eerily silent. Marcus could feel Gabrielle move to hide behind his shoulder a little, and he grasped her hand, partly to comfort her, and partly because he wanted someone to hold onto. All the while, Professor Trelawney staggered forward, finally coming to a stop in front of the group, which now included Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who'd both rushed to Harry's side, and a small group of Marcus's classmates. The aging Astronomy Professor let out a horrible groan, and began to speak in the most fear-inducing voice Marcus had ever heard.

* * *

><p><em>The Tapestry of Chaos is almost woven, <em>

_And the Eve of Her Rising approaches. _

_Legends of old shall awaken, _

_And ancient furies shall be unleashed from the Vault. _

_The Twelve Knights re-born, _

_Shall sit again, around the table. _

_But the wrong one will lead them to battle, _

_And one shall fall victim to the Sorceress. _

_Misery will crush all hope, _

_Only the happiest thoughts can pave the way._

_But good fortune cannot win this battle,_

_When grief becomes her power. _

_In the moment of reckoning,_

_Only the Worthiest of Twelve_

_Can wield the Ancient Blade, _

_And do battle with the Warrior in Black. _

_Only the Eleven can turn back the Loom,_

_And bring peace to the Kingdom. _

_For steel must pierce stone, _

_To repair King Arthur's Throne. _

With that, Professor Trelawney collapsed into a heap on the cobbles. Marcus stood frozen, with Gabrielle still attached to his arm. The students around them erupted into screams. Professor Trelawney had just delivered a prophecy, a prophecy about King Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy guys! **

**I'm back, it's been a while, but my exams are pretty much finished now! Hopefully this means I can update more regularly. **

**The pacing for this ****chapter is a bit jumpy, and is a bit short too. Please forgive me for that, I'm getting back into the way of things. **

**So, the Prophecy itself actually starts my build-up to the sequel to H&G, which will take on a much darker theme than this story. I spent most of my time making After the Battle of Hogwarts up as I went along, sometimes it turned out good, other times it was very bad. With my new story, The Tapestry of Chaos, I'm going to spend a lot of time planning out the chapters properly, and spending time giving you guys the chapters you deserve! **

**Recently I've noticed a random influx of new readers and reviewers! Where have all you guys come from? Well, I'm glad you're here, and ehh, welcome to the family! **

**So, if you're going to leave a review for this chapter, I'd love it if you answered these questions:**

1: What/who/where do you think the Prophecy speaks about other than King Arthur?

2: What House do you think Gabrielle will be sorted into?

3: What House are you in? Either from Pottermore, or whatever House you associate with the most. I'm in Slytherin!

**So, thanks for reading, and I'll get back with a better chapter soon! **

**Iron Man. **


	48. Chapter 48 The Library

**48 **

**The Library**

* * *

><p>"Vell she is a <em>silly <em>Eenglish voman! Talking about Kings and soldiers!" Marcus had begun to notice that Gabrielle's accent grew thicker as she grew more irritated. She was pacing the library like a madwoman, while Marcus sat with his head in hands, very similarly to Harry, Ron and Ginny, while a girl named Hermione furiously thumbed away at a book some four times the size of a King James Bible.

"Knights!" Hermione shot back, "Knights. She spoke about King Arthur, so the Knights could be the Knights of the Round Table…"

"Awe come on Hermione!" Ron cut in, "Are we really going to take this seriously? I mean, Trelawney is way old, and do you seriously believe stories about the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Do you seriously believe in tales of the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione countered.

"Who does?" Marcus snorted.

"We do." The four older students replied in unison. Marcus and Gabrielle shared a look, and burst into laughter. The other four didn't join them.

"Are you serious?" Gabrielle made a face, "_Les Reliques De La Mort_?"

"Very." Harry replied. "Aside from hunting me down, Voldemort was after them. Mainly the Elder Wand, but I'm sure he would've liked to have all three." Harry sighed as Marcus flinched at the name. "It's a name for Merlin's sake."

"So," Marcus continued, "You actually believe the Hallows exist?"

"I've held all three of them at one point or another, so I'm pretty certain they do." Harry replied, gazing at something that wasn't really there.

"How can you be certain they're the Hallows? I mean, anyone could claim to hold the Elder Wand; you can buy Invisibility Cloaks, and a Resurrection Stone? Really?"

"Dumbledore held the Elder Wand," Harry stared hard into Marcus's eyes, "My Invisibility Cloak has been passed down my family for centuries, it was originally owned by Ignotus Peverell, it won't fade with age and provides everlasting protection. I still have it."

"And the Stone?" Marcus asked.

"It rightfully belonged to Voldemort. It was set into a Peverell family ring centuries ago, and eventually passed down to the Gaunt family. Voldemort stole the ring from his Uncle Morfin after murdering his Muggle grandparents. Eventually Dumbledore found it in the Gaunt shack some years later."

"You-Know-Who was Half-Blood?" Marcus exclaimed. Harry was thankful he hadn't pressed on about the ring; he didn't want to be explaining Horcruxes to anyone, let alone a Second Year.

"You need caught up on your history Marcus. Voldemort is proof that we cannot discriminate because of blood status." Harry began to fill him in, with Ron, Ginny and Gabrielle listening intently, blissfully oblivious to Hermione muttering into her book. "_Voldemort's _real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. His mother, Merope Gaunt, was a Pureblood Witch who fell in love with a Muggle man, Tom Riddle Sr. She slipped him love potions in the hopes that he would fall in love with her, and he did, artificially. After she fell pregnant, she stopped giving him love potions, as she thought that carrying his baby would cause him to stay with her. It didn't, and she gave birth to him in an orphanage in London, and died very shortly afterwards.

He grew up in that orphanage, where he discovered his magical abilities, and used them to torment others. Dumbledore found him there, before he was Headmaster, and invited him to attend Hogwarts. During school he took up the Lord Voldemort name, after discovering his true parentage, and opened the Chamber of Secrets hoping to purge the school of Muggle-borns. Which is why Moaning Myrtle now haunts the girls' bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Gabrielle and Marcus said in unison.

"You'll come to love her." Ron said dryly. Harry glanced around the library, half-expecting her to come bursting out of a bookcase and scream at them for half an hour. "She was killed by a Basilisk in the girls bathroom." Gabrielle took a step back and placed a hand over her chest.

"Don't worry," Ginny smiled, "It can't get you now; Harry stuck a sword in it." The group shared a moment of awkward silence, and the three older students burst into laughter.

"You just… stuck a sword in it? Just like that?" Marcus looked at the three of them as if they were crazy. Harry nodded, still in a fit of laughter.

"And a fine sword it was! Ron fished it out a lake once and destroyed the worlds most expensive family heirloom!"

"I did," Ron agreed, "and who can forget Neville cutting the head off a python with it?"

"We shouldn't be able to bring these things up so casually." Ginny sounded off on the conversation. Harry nodded. But the truth was, the war against Voldemort had put each of them through a lot. Things like the events in the Chamber of Secrets just seemed normal to them, and Harry was determined to change that. Ron and Hermione could make their own choices, but Harry was going to make sure Ginny never felt the need to look over her shoulder to check no one was after her. He was going to make sure that one day she wouldn't feel the need to lock herself in the bathroom and cry, like he'd seen her do every so often, and then re-emerge an hour later as if nothing had happened. And Harry was going to make the dreams stop. Whatever demons Ginny was hiding beneath the surface, Harry was going to take them out, and get rid of them. He didn't care what Trelawney was going to spew out next. One war was enough. He wouldn't put Ginny through another.

* * *

><p>"I must apologize again Miss Delacour, it's been a very hectic day to tell you the truth, but I do hope it has not soured your opinion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, we are very excited to have a talented young student such as you attending next year." Professor McGonagall walked Gabrielle through the corridors of Hogwarts, having successfully navigated the stairs.<p>

"Not at all Madame," Gabrielle replied politely, "I am told zat 'Ogwarts endured a difficult battle, it is understandable zat there is still work to do, and many people are surely still troubled by zis Lord Voldemort." Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod. It was nice to hear another student join the ranks of those unafraid of his name.

"Yes, the school, and the wider magical community of Great Britain, has been through some very trying times as of late, but I'm hopeful that we are beginning to put those things to rest. But that isn't why you are here today, so we needn't reflect on the past. Let's look to the future!" Professor McGonagall spread her hands wide as she approached a giant stone gargoyle. "Ave Atque Vale."

"Hail and farewell?" Gabrielle asked.

"You speak Latin?" McGonagall replied.

"A little," Gabrielle conceded.

"I never had time for it myself." Professor McGonagall continued as she began walking up a spiral staircase that had appeared behind the stone gargoyle. It was clear that the conversation would go no further, so Gabrielle remained quiet until they had reached their destination.

Professor McGonagall's office was a vast circular room, filled with light and sound. Far above her head, Gabrielle watched as a full model of the Solar System spun around on a series of brass wires. To her right, a huge cabinet full of glass vials gleamed as the sun caught their reflection, and all around were portraits of who Gabrielle assumed were former Headmasters of the school. A flight of stairs took her to a large walnut desk, with a wingback armchair complete with a tartan cushion. The desk was mostly clear, with a few photographs, and a stack of papers with ink and quill beside them. Behind the desk hung a small sword inside a glass cabinet, a gleaming silver blade with rubies set into the hilt. Behind Gabrielle were a number of curious objects, clicking and whirring and spinning away contently. A fire crackled away gently inside an enormous fireplace, and resting on a shelf above the mantelpiece was an old, battered looking hat with several tears and patches that held it together. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, bringing Gabrielle out of her thoughts.

"That's the Sorting Hat, been with us for a very long time. In a moment, I'll place the hat on your head, and it will decide which of the schools four Houses to put you in. Each house reflects the different personalities of its students, and students can earn points for their House through good behavior, but points can also be deducted for the opposite. At the end of each school year the House with the most points will win the House Cup. Each House also has their own Quidditch team, who play against each other for the School Quidditch Cup, and the school holds various competitions throughout the year with varying rewards. Our four Houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. While your House does not reflect who _you _are as a person, Gryffindor values bravery, Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty and Slytherin values ambition. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No Madame," Gabrielle replied, taking in the story.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall replied, taking the Sorting Hat from the shelf.

"Ah," Gabrielle jumped as the hat came to life. Marcus had warned her that the hat could talk, but hearing it was an entirely different experience. "I'd been told to expect you here, outside of my normal working hours. Interesting circumstances, very interesting; it's not very often that a French student chooses to study here, not often at all." Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto Gabrielle's head and she squirmed as the Hat moved around on top of her hair.

"Hmmm. Yes, difficult, very difficult, just as I suspected. As difficult as the Potter boy even. Plenty of talent in you young lady, no doubt about that. But where to put you? You're clever enough to become a Ravenclaw I'd wager, but with so little knowledge of Britain you'd be a step behind the others. You're loyalties are a mixed bag, you prefer to look out for yourself, but you'd put in the hard graft to be an excellent Hufflepuff." Gabrielle looked up at the Sorting Hat, taking slight offence at its words.

"You're very much a daring young lady I can see, and bravery is something you possess in large doses, but it makes you headstrong and reckless, Potter all over again. Gryffindor would gladly bring you into their folds, but of course, there is another option. Slytherin's pride themselves on their cunning and ambition, qualities you have in abundance my dear, even judged solely on your athletic performances. Interesting, a young lady who possesses qualities that would gain you entry into all four houses, a rare occurrence, one I haven't seen since Dumbledore himself sat beneath me when I was much younger." Gabrielle found it strange to hear a hat reminiscing about its age, but for her part she kept quiet.

"Hmmm, I think you should be the one to choose my dear."

"What?" Gabrielle looked up, but all she could see was the brim of the Sorting Hat.

"Not Ravenclaw then." The Hat continued. "You possess my dear, many qualities valued greatly in each house, so I'd like you to choose for yourself." Gabrielle thought long and hard. Whatever House she chose, she would be in until she left Hogwarts, so it was a big decision. The Sorting Hat had just said she wasn't a Ravenclaw, and had somewhat rudely pointed out that she was selfish, while Hufflepuff's were very loyal. So the big choice was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindors were brave, and Slytherin's were ambitious. Marcus was in Slytherin, and he had told her to pick Slytherin too, but she couldn't base her choice on him, no matter how much she liked him. She knew that the Weasley family, whom her sister had married into, was all in Gryffindor, and Harry Potter was a Gryffindor too. Gabrielle had witnessed first hand just how brave Harry was when he battled a dragon, and saved her from the Black Lake. Was she really like him? After nearly twenty minutes, during which Professor McGonagall had begun to get impatient, Gabrielle made her decision, and the Sorting Hat called it out gleefully.

"Slytherin!"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy Guys, **

**Back again! I know this chapter is a little shorter than last time, but I don't think there was a better way to finish it. In any case, I hope you've enjoyed it! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's helped me get back into my writing, and hopefully my next update is quicker. So, right now we're still working towards the end of the story, which will end shortly after graduation. **

**I have a couple of questions for you guys that I really hope you'll take the time to answer! **

1. What do you think of Gabrielle being sorted into Slytherin? Did I make the right or wrong decision or are you indifferent?

2. Which House, either on Pottermore, online quizzes or by association, are you in? I myself am a Slytherin!

3. What do you think of the next story being called Gabrielle and Marcus: The Tapestry of Chaos? (Harry and Ginny will still be prominent characters!)

**Also, I'd like to take this time to welcome a couple of new guest reviewers! Thank you Ella Grady and Mariah for your reviews! I do read every review, and I try to respond to the longer ones if I can. To answer your question Mariah, you can talk to me by creating an account on this site, or by clicking on my profile and then clicking the link to the Iron Man the Author Facebook page and sending me a message, or by accessing my website and e-mailing me there! Greetings from Scotland :) **

**Thank you guys for reading! See you next chapter!**

**Iron Man.**

**Edit: I forgot; Thank you guys for over 100,000 views! That's amazing! **


	49. Chapter 49 Three, two, one! Go!

**Readers, fans, friends, I present to you the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>49<span>**

**Three, two, one! Go!  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall led Gabrielle back through the maze of moving staircases. Gabrielle silently wondered how she would ever manage to navigate Hogwarts, its layout was far more complicated than that of Beauxbatons, and the moving staircases not only confused, but also irritated her. As they stepped onto another staircase it began to swing to the left, taking them to a vast corridor on the floor below. "Watch your step," Professor McGonagall warned too late. Gabrielle placed her foot on a seemingly normal step, only to go sliding down the rest of the staircase and landed in a painful heap at the bottom. "I'm sorry," Professor McGonagall continued casually, "I should have warned you in advance about the stairs, my mind is all over the place today. You'll learn to use the staircases in time, which steps to avoid, which ones move the most frequently. Your new House will help you adjust, and right now I'll take you to your new dormitory."<p>

Professor McGonagall strode purposefully along the corridor and down a staircase that thankfully did not move. "While you are only here for a week and a half, I do expect you to use this time to try and fit in to the school system, it will make it easier for you next term. The robes you purchased in Diagon Alley should already bear the Slytherin crest, they are charmed to transfigure once the Sorting Hat places you into your house. All of your luggage should already be waiting for you, including your broomstick, which has been handled with the utmost care, though I must point out to you that you can't try out for Slytherin's Quidditch team until next term. Your owl has been given a place in the owlery; birds don't like being underground you see and the Slytherin Dormitory is under the Black Lake, but your House's Prefects will guide you to the owlery when you want to visit him. Your bird has had a long journey; so while you may let him stretch his wings, use one of the school owls to notify your family that you've arrived here safely."

"The dorms are under the Lake?" Gabrielle asked apprehensively.

"Ah yes, I understand you might harbor some ill-feelings towards that particular body of water," Professor McGonagall reflected back to the TriWizard Tournament, "The castle walls are several feet thick, and the windows were magically re-enforced by Salazar Slytherin himself. Rest assured Miss Delacour, the only way you will ever end up in the Black Lake again is if you choose to go swimming in it yourself." Gabrielle nodded, but she wasn't sure she'd enjoy having a reminder of the TriWizard Tournament outside of her window when she woke up each morning. She could barely swim when she'd been tossed into the Black Lake all those years ago, and while she was much better equipped to handle it now, she knew the horrors that lay down there, and they weren't at all pretty. She wouldn't be going swimming any time soon.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a blank wall and spoke something to the blank stone. A door clicked open, and Gabrielle knew she should have been paying more attention as she'd probably just missed the password to get into her dormitory. "Well Miss Delacour, welcome to the Slytherin Common Room, this is where… WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING IN HERE?" Professor McGonagall bellowed as she entered the Common Room. As Gabrielle crept in behind the Headmistress, the room grew eerily silent, and a record player scratched off. Gabrielle surveyed the mess. A huge crowd of students was slowly spreading out across the room, looking at their shoes with red faces. There was a table at the far end of the room with two kegs sitting on top, which Gabrielle thought looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey, and the floor was litter with plastic cups and confetti. It might've been the Slytherin Common Room, but Gabrielle noticed that some students wore the badges of other Houses too.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"We thought we'd hold a leavers party Professor," a boy wearing Slytherin robes answered.

"A leavers party? In the middle of the afternoon." Professor McGonagall began a tirade. "Is the sanctioned Graduation Ball not enough for some of you? Is it necessary to smuggle in Firewhiskey, and make a mess of the Slytherin Common Room? I am here because I'm showing the newest member of Slytherin around the castle, and to help make her feel welcome you disgrace the proud House of Salazar Slytherin, and by extension this school? Unacceptable! Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for organizing this party, a hundred more if you do not clean up this mess at once!" Professor McGonagall surveyed the shame-faced students, before a statue caught her eye, and her face fumed with rage. "Is that a brassier on a statue of Slytherin himself? Have none of you any decency or respect? Your actions will be reported to your Head of House at once! Now, someone show Miss Delacour to her dormitory, I have business to attend to." With that, the Headmistress stormed out of the Common Room with a swish of her robes. The Common Room remained in an awkward silence; Gabrielle slunk to the nearest wall, hoping to remain anonymous. The Slytherin boy who'd spoken with Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Jimmy, go check outside." A boy in yellow trimmed robes rushed to the door and stuck his head outside. After a moment he walked back in.

"Party on!" The whole room erupted into a cheer, and music blared from a record player set up in a corner of the room. Evidently nobody was going to follow the Headmistress's instructions at all. Gabrielle was nervous, but she was also struggling to hold back a laugh as she glanced over to the statue of a bearded, hard-eyed man who had very recently taken to sporting a pink bra. The boy who had spoken to Professor McGonagall approached Gabrielle.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our newest recruit!" He bellowed, raising Gabrielle's arm, "Why don't you start of by telling us your name?" He turned to look down at her.

"G-Gabrielle Delacour," She stammered.

"She's a Frenchie," the boy teased upon hearing Gabrielle's accent. The remark earned a few jeers, as well as a few whistles. The boy led Gabrielle into the middle of the room, as the rest of the students crowded round. Gabrielle was getting a little scared, and she was worried it would show on her face. "Well Gabrielle, welcome to Slytherin!" The rest of the students in green cheered and punched the air, the other colours hissed and booed, though they were only joking. "Jacob Martin," the boy held out his hand for him to shake it, "I'm Slytherin's Head Boy, for one more week anyway. Anytime you need help, come find me." Gabrielle shook his hand and nodded.

"Now I'll find Regina to show you to your room. I can't get into the Girls' Dorm, not for lack of trying," Jacob winked, "but it's charmed to stop us boys from getting in."

"Now why would you want to get into the girls room Jacob?" A girl in a green hoodie bearing the Slytherin badge had crept up and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. She was slim, but muscular, and had fierce eyes partially obscured by a mane of incredible black hair. She was definitely a Quidditch player.

"Totally innocent reasons," Jacob feigned insult. "This is Regina," he said turning back to Gabrielle, "She's Slytherin's Beater, Prefect, and a safe bet to be the Captain of next years Quidditch Team. She's been going mad ever since the rumour spread that you were going to be coming to Hogwarts, best to make friends with her." With a pat on her shoulder, Jacob left the two girls alone.

It's nice to meet you!" Regina shook Gabrielle's hand enthusiastically, "I'm a big fan of what you can do on the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Merci," Gabrielle replied, forgetting to speak in English. Regina nodded.

"Come on, I'll show to the dorms. Your luggage should be on your bed already." Regina led Gabrielle up a set of spiral stairs to the left of the room. "Normally, our dorms are much bigger, but after the war last year, attendance to the school has dropped quite a bit, especially in Slytherin."

"People are scared to come back?" Gabrielle asked.

"Or they're dead." Regina replied bluntly. "In Slytherin's case, a lot of their parents are in prison, and they've elected to sit at home wasting their family fortunes. Good riddance to them, they bring a bad name to our House."

"Why don't people like Slytherin?" Gabrielle asked the question that had been playing on her mind since she'd arrived. As soon as it left her mouth she worried she'd insulted the girl walking across from her.

"Smart people don't." Regina said, "I understand that you don't know a lot about Hogwarts," she sighed, "Salazar Slytherin only wanted Pure-blood witches and wizards to be allowed to go to Hogwarts, and quite a few people who are or were in Slytherin still agree. You-Know-Who was one of those people, and he was in Slytherin."

"I see." Gabrielle nodded.

"Still, we aren't like that now!" Regina quickly progressed the subject. "Otherwise people wouldn't come to our parties and throw bras on our statues." The pair of them shared a laugh. "It's actually mine," Regina confessed. Gabrielle's jaw hung loose. Regina laughed and opened the door into a small dormitory. "Here we are," Regina spread her hands wide, "forty six of us girls in total, this is the First Years floor, you'll be upstairs with me." Regina ushered Gabrielle up a small flight of stairs and onto a smaller second floor, with four-poster beds arranged in a wide circle. Regina flopped down onto a bed Quidditch posters glued to the wall around the outside. Her bedspread was adorned with a huge Slytherin crest, and Quidditch jumpers hung lopsidedly from hooks nailed into the bedpost. "Home sweet home." She said. Each bed was decorated in whatever fashion suited the person who slept in it. Some were very neat, with curtains tied back, and family photos on the bedside table, others were a complete mess, and one had a bra strung across the two posts on the foot of the bed. "Not mine this time," Regina shook her head, glancing over to where Gabrielle was looking "We Slytherin girls have some bad habits. You're right here next to me," she pointed to a very bare looking bed, freshly made, with emerald green curtains. Gabrielle's trunk was lying underneath, as well as thin black case, which she hurriedly picked up and laid on top of her bed, before struggling to wrench open the catches.

"Whoa, slow down there, what's the pro… Wow." Regina's question stopped short as Gabrielle finally managed to open the case. "Is that?"

"Oui," Gabrielle clicked her fingers, and her Nimbus 2500 hovered lazily out of its case.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in Harry's arms under their tree beside the lake, a cool breeze blew through the castle grounds, and the sun glinted on the surface of the Black Lake. Hogwarts always looked best in the summer. "I'm going to miss this place," she said aloud. She could feel Harry nod behind her.<p>

"I've never really appreciated it, at least until now, and we don't have long left." Ginny shrank back further and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's been good to us, really," she agreed, "you know aside from the war, and the fighting. The school's given us so much, taught us so much, and helped us fight back. Helped me come out of my shell. I couldn't even speak to you when we first met."

"I remember," Harry laughed, "and then a few years later I was too nervous to talk to you a lot of the time. Which is stupid really, because you're my favourite person to talk to." Ginny giggled.

"You were too nervous to talk to me?"

"I was." Harry gave her a little shove, "I'd started looking at you differently, and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I also had an unnatural urge to punch Dean in the face."

"Pfft," Ginny snorted, "no complaints there." Harry laughed.

"Hey, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, he's earned his way out of it."

"Well I won't be inviting him around for the house-warming party." Ginny replied bluntly.

"I didn't know we were having one," Harry countered.

"But we are having one," Ginny said. Harry nodded. And why shouldn't they? Ginny felt as though they should throw a party every day just to celebrate being alive, but even she might get tired of them. So she would content herself with throwing a few big ones every year, and what better way to christen their new house than to throw a huge party that shook the walls and rattled the windows? "We should really get back soon." Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "We don't have to be anywhere."

"Quidditch practice." Ginny stretched her arms, "Just because you can be all romantic and take me for a picnic by the lake doesn't mean that you're getting off lightly. We still have one game to win. Besides," she continued, making a show of straightening out her t-shirt, "I think you've had your fun." With a quick wink, Ginny grabbed Harry's arms and hoisted him up off the ground.

"You think we can win the Quidditch Cup again?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." Ginny squeezed his arm, "What do you think I do out there, wave to the fans?" With a laugh, the pair of them began the trek back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get one? I've heard they cost as much as a house!" Regina marveled at Gabrielle's broom, not daring to touch it. Gabrielle meanwhile, was busying herself with a tiny machine she'd pulled from the case and clipped onto the shaft of the Nimbus 2500. She popped open a little hatch just in front of the brooms' foot-pegs and plugged in a short cable. The machine made a series of clicking and whirring noises, and a dial lit up on its face. The machine read off a few numbers, and then printed a small ticket, which Gabrielle read before slipping it into her pocket. Her broom then performed a few slow spins and tilts, before rocking back and forth and settling back into a gentle hover.<p>

"Telemetry checks," Gabrielle explained as she unclipped the machine, "if ze broom is even half a degree off balance you are in for a nasty fall."

"Wow," Regina said, dropping to eye-level with the broomstick, "it's so advanced. You didn't answer my question, though."

"It was a gift from Nimbus. After my team won the European Youth Final, I was awarded ze Golden Quaffle, and Nimbus sent me a letter saying zey were very impressed and would be sending me a new racing broomstick as a reward. I wasn't expecting zis one, but it arrived two month later. It's a Day One Edition, comes with all of the extras."

"You won a European Cup?" Regina asked, "Like, a real trophy that says you're the best in Europe?"

"Oui," Gabrielle nodded, "In France the Quidditch Teams invest a lot of money into their Youth Programs, much more than in Britain. I've been riding broomsticks since I was six, when I was ten I made ze bench for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, a year before I was even in school. Three French titles and one Euro later, ze Holyhead Harpies ask for me to come here."

"The Harpies asked you to play for them?"

"For their Youth Team, they made me Captain."

"Amazing," Regina's mouth hung open, "I knew you were a great player, I didn't realize how good. You definitely have to be on the team next year, we'll win the Cup for sure!"

"All Quiberon Players are good. I hope to be on ze Slytherin team" Gabrielle nodded her agreement, "Ze British Youth League only lasts six weeks, and nine if we make the Euros, normally I play fifteen weeks at least, more this year for Beauxbatons. I need to practice hard in order to stay good."

"Fifteen weeks of Quidditch? That sounds like a dream! But what about school, how do you make time for it all?" Regina had risen up and had begun using her arms to animate the conversation.

"I get a C minus," Gabrielle laughed, Regina joined in too. "Sometimes, but Mama and Papa want me to do well in school. It's hard, but I want to play Quidditch, so I just make time."

"You must manage it well enough," Regina sighed, "Nimbus sent you a 2500, I can't believe it. Is it really as fast as they say? Does it corner well?"

"Oui," Gabrielle nodded, "Nimbus sent mine with the E-gear," She pointed to the small machine she'd pulled out earlier, "and a lot of gear for broom racing."

"What kind of gear?" Regina asked. To answer her question, Gabrielle reached into the case and popped a hidden catch, revealing a false bottom. Inside there was a compass, a set of foot-pegs, which looked a lot tougher than the ones currently on the broom, and two strange metal plates. "What are they for?"

"Zat one clips onto the back," Gabrielle pointed to a metal plate with two rails running down the side, "it is for carrying water and tools, even a tent during races, and that one," she pointed to a second plate which was a simple piece of angular metal with small luggage wheels on one end, "is a, I don't know how to say in Eenglish, is to protect your legs from scraping the ground. It clips under here and stops the broom from getting damaged."

"Ah, I see," Regina nodded excitedly, "It's a skid-plate. Genius! You really have got a fantastic broom you know."

"I know," Gabrielle agreed, "It's why I always take care of it, it hasn't ever been in a broom cupboard, it's always under my bed. Nimbus even put a charm on it to recognize my fingerprints. It won't let anyone fly it unless I say so."

"Really?"

"Try it." Gabrielle gestured to the handle of the broom.

"Have you ever used the racing gear that came with the broom?" Regina asked as she lightly placed her hand onto the shaft of the broomstick. It dropped its nose to the ground, and it wouldn't move until Gabrielle touched it.

"No, zis broom has always been used for Quidditch, though I did want to fly it across the Channel, but my parents wouldn't allow it." Gabrielle ran her finger along its handle and the broom hummed quietly to itself.

"It's a shame to see them lying in their packaging," Regina said, biting her lip. She was clearly holding back, so Gabrielle asked the question for her.

"Would you like to take it outside?" Regina's face lit up, and her teeth dazzled as her mouth broke into a grin. She nodded, and reached into the case to pull out the metal skid plate. Gabrielle grabbed her E-gear device, and pulled a small tool from inside her maintenance kit, the pair of them set to work.

* * *

><p>Harry righted himself on his Firebolt after dodging his fifth Bludger of the Training session, Gryffindor were in good shape, despite the loss of their Keeper, and Ron was working his way back into form. Not that good form would help him with Ginny and Demelza taking turns at hammering shots through the hoops left, right and centre. Over at the far end of the pitch, Harry spotted the Golden Snitch that Ginny had released for him at the start of the session. He could just rocket over on his Firebolt, and have the Snitch in his glove in a matter of seconds, but Ginny would just release it again, so Harry pretend to look all around the pitch while secretly keeping one eye on the tiny golden ball. As if sensing his thoughts, the Snitch zipped all the way across the pitch, right past Ginny's face, and Harry had to make a real show of chasing after it as Ginny whipped her head around to look for him.<p>

Chasing the Snitch higher and higher above the Quidditch pitch, Harry glanced over at the school, and saw a large commotion outside the in the courtyard. An awful lot of students were gathered outside, and Harry worried that Trelawney was delivering another prophecy to the masses. With a quick grab, Harry pocketed the Snitch and signaled the team to stop play. "What's going on?" Ginny asked as she drew up next to him on her Cleansweep. Harry simply pointed. "Ok, training session's over guys" She called down as the rest of the team began to reach them. "Do you think we should go and check this out?" She asked.

"It can't hurt." Harry replied, though in all honesty he wasn't too enthusiastic about it. Leaning forward on his broom, Harry shot across the grounds, then glided cautiously into the courtyard. As he touched down, he could feel Ginny coming to rest beside him, her Cleansweep Twelve creating a small breeze as she drifted to a stop. The pair of them arrived to a buzzing crowd, very different to the crowd from earlier in the day when Professor Trelawney had wandered like a zombie into the courtyard and scared the living hell out of everyone. Harry could here shouts, and all of the students were pushing in to get a better view of whatever everyone had gathered to see. As Harry got closer, he could hear what everyone was raving about it.

"Can I have a go? After you of course."

"Wow! It's meant to be the _fastest_ broom in the world!"

"Move over I can't see!"

"Don't crowd her, how will she take off?" Obviously, someone had a fancy new broomstick, and Harry was trying to show some restraint by not diving into the pile with the rest of the students. He glanced over at Ginny, who's face betrayed her, and he knew that she wanted to barge right to the front and get a look as well. When Gabrielle took off, he really should have known that she wouldn't have kept her broom locked away for too long. He'd only spoken to her briefly in the library while she waited for Professor McGonagall to get back from the Hospital Wing, where they'd taken - and hopefully locked up - Professor Trelawney. They'd all still been reeling from her prophecy, but even so, Harry could tell the girl lived and breathed Quidditch, and her broomstick was her absolute pride and joy. The crowd erupted into a raucous cheer as a swish of silvery-blonde swooped into the air and shot across the grounds. Harry was nearly knocked to the ground as the mob of students charged out of the courtyard, and he only managed to save himself by jumping into the air and mounting his Firebolt to hover above the crowd, which was a big mistake.

"Oi!" Someone shouted to the crowd while pointing up at him, "Harry's brought his Firebolt!" The rushing crowd stopped and turned to look up at him, and erupted into a huge cheer.

"Race!" Someone bellowed, and the crowd went into frenzy. Harry could understand of course, two of the fastest broomsticks in the world, that had never properly been pit against each other, a race is what the people wanted to see. Even Harry himself was a little curious to see just how good the new Nimbus was, but he knew he'd get into trouble.

"Sorry to disappoint," Harry tried to shout over the crowd, who weren't having any of it, "I just flew over from Quidditch practice to see what all the fuss was about." This was met with a loud chorus of boos and taunts about him being too scared. Those boos turned to cheers as Gabrielle arrived at a hundred miles per hour before stopping on a dime and sidling up next to Harry.

"Hello 'Arry," Gabrielle laid the French accent on thick and batted her eyelashes. She did the same thing each time she saw him, and while Harry kind of appreciated the admiration, he knew it tormented Ginny, and he knew long before it happened that Ginny would kick off the ground and hover up on her Cleansweep and fail to be discreetly defensive. He was saved - at least momentarily - by the arrival of his best friend, who had the same tendency to fail at being discreet.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, nearly crashing into the trio, "Harry have you seen this broom? It's wicked fast! I could barely keep it in sight!" The crowd roared its approval of Ron's comments, and chants of 'Race!' filled the air once again.

"No," Harry shook his head, "no racing today." Once again, Harry was booed and taunted.

"Aw," Gabrielle played to the crowd beneath them, "I always thought you were so brave 'Arry. Are you scared of little me?" The taunt worked, but not on Harry.

"Hardly," Ginny snorted, "Harry used a broom just like the one he's riding to fend off a dragon, helped Gryffindor to three Quidditch Cups, and if you remember the events of a few weeks ago, defeated Beauxbatons Academy in the final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup. I don't think Harry has any more to prove to everyone."

"A match in which he, the Seeker, failed to catch the Snitch, and a Keeper scored the most important goal." The crowd let out a series of 'ooh's' as the two girls squared off, their broomsticks almost touching.

"I wonder how many goals you would have scored if Nimbus hadn't sent you an ugly looking present." Harry placed his head in his hands. The crowd below them was getting restless, and the situation was deteriorating as the two girls took digs at each other. Why couldn't they just get along?

"I scored 73 goals in the European Cup Final, that's why Nimbus send me free broomsticks," Gabrielle countered. Sensing that the two of them were about to erupt, Harry grabbed hold of one of Ginny's foot-pegs and pulled her back a little bit.

"Ok, I think we're all just getting a bit caught up in the moment. You all know we'll get in trouble for racing, and we have a match to prepare for next week." Harry tried to reason with everyone below, none of them were happy about it. Another chorus of boos rang loudly around the courtyard. "Yes I know, everyone wants a race, but I'm not giving you one."

"Well perhaps if you are feeling nervous 'Arry, I can take care of zis one," Gabrielle nodded her head towards Ginny, "and you can watch from the rooftops."

"Any time!" Ginny shot her broom forwards and faced off with Gabrielle. This time, there was no holding back the crowd, and the chants filled the air once more, but this time with renewed ferocity.

"Race! Race! Race! Race!" Every hand was in the air, punching to the beat, some of them trying to grab hold of their broomsticks. "Go on Harry!" Someone shouted, and the rest of the chorus joined in.

"Alright!" He shouted, "We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, Ron," Harry nodded to his best friend, "will map out a course, and we'll do one lap, and only one lap. Now clear out before a teacher see's you!" The crowd below erupted into a cheer, Harry flew his broom to the door and dropped down onto the ground, Ginny followed him, her face still a mask of rage.

* * *

><p>"What on earth were you thinking?" Harry turned as they reached the Common Room. Ginny was still red in the face.<p>

"That little brat…" she began with a shout.

"Is thirteen, and only does it because she knows that you'll rise to it!" Harry interrupted her, "Why give her the satisfaction?"

"Why let her make you out to be afraid of racing?"

"Because I'm not bothered what the rest of the school thinks. We've both seen that broom in action; you know I'll have a struggle keeping up with it, and you really aren't going to catch her, be honest."

"That's where you are wrong," Ginny stepped forward.

"Ginny, you have a good broomstick, but it's not as fast as a Nimbus 2500, you know it isn't."

"I'll be right back," she said, and before Harry could even respond, she'd turned and fled up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry sat with his Firebolt between his legs and waited. Absentmindedly, he checked his watch to find that they had around fifteen minutes before they had to go back down the stairs and prepare to race, or face the ridicule of the entire school. A moment later Ginny arrived back downstairs carrying an array of orange and purple boxes. "I was going to wait until danger night to try these out, but the opportunity has presented itself, who am I to deny it?"

"You were going to wait to try what out? What's danger night?"

"Danger night, is the night before graduation, all of the Seventh Years pull pranks around the school, and the best prank usually wins some kind of prize. You aren't supposed to know about until Seventh Year, which is why you still don't know."

"Would explain a few things," Harry muttered bitterly.

"Now, George has been branching out with his products again," Ginny began tearing through one of the boxes, " it started as a joke, according to him, but apparently they actually do provide a performance gain. Naturally, they've been banned from Quidditch matches, but you can't ban something from a street race now, can you?" Harry looked at the box Ginny had torn open. A picture of a broomstick with a rocket on the back took centre stage on a box that read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Broomstick Turbocharging Kit'.

"Ginny," Harry warned. She waved him off.

"George tests his products first, it's safe-ish," Ginny continued, taking a small, silver device out of the box. "It spins at 9,000rpm, at least that's what it says on the box, and deflects the drag created by the brooms' tail to give you a cleaner airflow, which dramatically increases the brooms speed." Ginny worked furiously, screwing on tiny metal bolts to the base of the Cleansweep Twelve.

"Have you ever considered that even if it does work, your broom might not be built to handle the speed?"

"Yes, I have," Ginny produced another box, this time a slim, thin one. "That's why I have a kit to re-enforce the shaft, I'm not totally oblivious to the dangers you know." Harry was still skeptical. While it was true that most of the twins' products did work as intended, and Harry knew George would never intentionally put Ginny in danger, this one seemed like a big risk, and Ginny would be racing with a kit she'd never even flown with. "Harry, I know you don't like it, and I'm sorry I forced you into this, but I'm not asking for your permission. Please, help me with this, and then we might even have time to tweak the Firebolt." Harry glanced down at his watch again.

"We've got ten minutes," he replied.

* * *

><p>While Gabrielle waited for Harry and Ginny to return, she let Regina have a shot of her broomstick. It was really unlike her to trust someone so much, even her own parents were barely allowed to touch her broom. Gabrielle wondered if she should be wary of her new friend, or if she was just over thinking things. As she watched Regina dip and glide on her broom, Gabrielle took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. Hogwarts really was a nice place, and she hoped that she'd fit in well. She seemed to be dong ok, but Gabrielle knew it was really all down to her broomstick at the moment. Once the novelty wore off, people would be less interested in being her friend. Not that she minded too much, she didn't care about being the centre of attention, unless she was on the Quidditch pitch, admittedly, but Gabrielle did want friends at her new school.<p>

As she kept an eye on the clock, Gabrielle's palms began to sweat a little. She went through this phase before every game, her stomach churned a little, her knees shook with anticipation, and her breathing became a little unsteady. Silently, Gabrielle took herself to a quiet corner and began her pre-match routine. Stretches, to ensure her muscles were ready for the high-speed turns and sharp stops, and breathing exercises to calm her nerves. She knew that as soon as she got on her broom everything would be fine, but she still needed to psyche herself up before a match, and a race probably wouldn't be any different. Except it was different, a little different anyway. Gabrielle had trash-talked, and goaded Ginny into a race, bringing Harry along for the ride, now she had to back up the talk. She had every confidence in her broomstick, it had never let her down, and it was one of if not the fastest racing broom in the world. On paper, Ginny had no chance on a Cleansweep, and Harry's chances of winning were slim as well, but Gabrielle knew they were both excellent flyers, and they would know every inch of the castle. Gabrielle hadn't been in the castle long enough to remember where everything was, and she was afraid that she might not know the course well enough to beat them.

With a gentle thud, Regina landed beside her. "Wicked broom you have! I'm out of breath!" Very cautiously, Regina handed Gabrielle her broom back. Gabrielle gave it a quick once over to make sure everything was as she wanted it, and let her Nimbus hover beside her. It wouldn't matter if she walked off, the broom would follow her unless she commanded it to do otherwise. It was unlike any other broomstick she'd ever owned. All of her older models, Cleansweeps, Comets, a Nimbus 2000, were great brooms in their day, but with the 2500, Gabrielle felt as though it was alive. It was more than a broomstick; it was like a friend. It responded to her emotions, and when she was flying on it, it felt like it was part of her, rather than just something she was riding.

"Here," Regina said, handing Gabrielle a package that a smaller student had come running over with, "A gift from me and Jacob. You're one of us now Gabrielle, and we think you should fly the colours." Gabrielle unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal a green Quidditch hoodie, with Hogwarts symbols inside the hood, and a giant Slytherin crest on the chest. "They don't go on sale until next term, but you'll give us some good advertisement if you wear it during the race." Gabrielle held up the hoodie and examined it.

"Merci," she said, and stepped in to give Regina a hug. As the crowd started to filter back into the courtyard, Gabrielle slung the Slytherin hoodie across her shoulders, zipped it up, and got ready for the race.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out onto a courtyard that was far more densely packed than the one he had left behind. If the teachers were unaware that something was going on twenty minutes ago, they'd surely be aware of it now. The courtyard was crowded with students, clapping and cheering, and someone had even brought a small radio to play music on. Harry gripped his Firebolt a little tighter. He knew it was all supposed to be fun, but Ginny and Gabrielle had some past tensions to work out, and he was going to be stuck in the middle of it. Worse still, it appeared there would more than just the three of them racing. Clearly, word had spread about the race, and Harry recognized one of the Slytherin Beaters toting a new broomstick that he hadn't seen before, and Marcus, who had taken a spot behind the start line with his Nimbus 2001. There were quite a few younger students nervously lined up a few metres back, and Harry worried about their safety, especially considering that many of them were using the old school brooms, but he knew that during the race he would be far ahead of them. Two spots had been reserved right at the front of the makeshift starting grid - drawn with magical fire - and Gabrielle was waiting patiently on a third spot, her Nimbus humming quietly to itself as it hovered in place. It really was a strange broom.<p>

"All right boys and girls!" Ron's voice boomed across the courtyard. He was using a weak sonorous charm to be heard over the din of the crowd, but Harry worried it would alert the teachers even quicker, and in the back of his mind, he wondered why they weren't here already. "Here is your starting line-up!" The huge crowd of kids gathered around the edge of the courtyard and listened excitedly to Ron's commentary. "Riding a 98' Firebolt, the Hogwarts Captain, Harry Potter!" Harry could hear his name being chanted as he mounted his Firebolt, but he tried to block it out. "On a modified Cleansweep Twelve, the Gryffindor Captain, and my little sister, Ginny Weasley!" Ginny got a raucous applause from the crowd of cheering students, but they were mixed with a few boos from a crowd of First Years. If Ginny was phased, her face didn't show it. In fact, Harry couldn't remember ever seeing her look quite so determined. "Completing the front row, riding a Nimbus 2500 Day One Special Edition, with the optional skid-plate, she's the French Sensation, give an ooh la-la for Gabrielle Delacour!" Quite a few of the boys in the crowd did just that.

"Rounding out the proper starting grid," Ron looked pointedly towards the large group of students on school brooms, "Give it up for Marcus Hendricks on his Nimbus 2001, and Regina Corsica on a Thunderbolt!" Harry was right, the Slytherin girl was riding a new broomstick, he'd never heard of Thunderbolt before, and he was interested to see what it could do. Walking down the grid, Ron handed each of them a crudely drawn map of his desired course and stuck it to their broom handles with spellotape, with the exception of Gabrielle, who's broom produced yet another surprise. She tapped a small groove in the handle, and tiny clip rose out of the shaft of her broom and held the course map flat so that she would easily be able to follow it. The more he saw of it, the more Harry really hated, and desperately wanted a Nimbus 2500.

"Each racer," Ron addressed the crowd, "Will fly through the archway at the end of the courtyard, and turn left, duck under the bridge, and fly over the top of Gryffindor Tower. From there, each racer will fly inside the Quidditch pitch, slalom though each hoop, and the follow the tree line past Hagrid's Hut before going under the bridge again and making their way back to the Courtyard. First person to cross the line wins!" Harry nodded, and studied his course map again to make sure he was following Ron's instructions. "There are marshals stationed at each point on the course, to ensure no cheating takes place. The rules are very simple: follow the course properly, no spell casting, and no trying to knock your opponent off their broom. Does everyone understand?" Harry nodded, and he could see Ginny and Gabrielle do the same out of the corner of his eye. "Ready?" Ron yelled. The crowd joined in the countdown; Harry gripped his Firebolt, which vibrated in his hand. He could see Ginny squat down on her Cleansweep, and he worried about the 'turbocharger' that she'd bolted to it. Off to his right, Harry could hear Gabrielle's Nimbus humming with anticipation. That broom was alive, and it was ready to race. Harry hoped that the quick service he'd given his Firebolt was enough to have it race-ready. Time slowed as the crowd counted down.

"Three, Two, One! Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy! **

**Wow! So, I've just completed a chapter thats over 6,500 words long! It's by far my longest ever chapter, and I hope it's made up a little bit for all of the times I left you guys hanging for months at a time. **

**Honestly, I just wanted to write a quick chapter here, but once I got started I couldn't stop! I know it's not related to the Prophecy at all, and it might annoy some of you that I'm back at it with the broomsticks, but I wanted to try something different and I do hope you enjoy it! I'd like other your thoughts on the race, and who do you think will win?**

**So, another thing I have to talk about is Gabrielle. I spent some time the other day convincing a few people that Gabrielle isn't the villain, and she's actually a good girl. So this chapter must seem very confusing. I decided to play around a little bit with the tension between Gabrielle and Ginny, it was already there in the books, and I thought it would be fun to include and to work on resolving! Rest assured, fans and critics of Gabrielle alike, she's a good girl, but a competitive one. **

**So, the view count for this story is fast approaching 110, 000! So, would it be cheeky to ask for a few more reviews..? I also have a poll up on my profile, two choices, are you #TEAMGinny or #TEAMGabrielle? The last poll I put up had 30 votes, so lets shoot for 40! **

**As always, I'd like to take some time to welcome some new guest reviewers! Welcome, to our proud Ravenclaw, and thank you to Kate for being so enthusiastic about the story, I'm impressed that you read all 48 chapters in 2 days! That's a lot of time that you've devoted to reading my story, so thank you for that!**

**Well, thank you guys for your never-ending support! I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter! If you'd like to leave a review, and I really would love it if you did, here are three questions that you could answer for me:**

1. Who do you think will win the broom race?

2. What do you thin of the Slytherin Common Room now that the wannabe Death Eaters are gone?

3. If you could have one product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, what would it be?

**Thanks guys, see you next chapter! **

**Iron Man. **

**Also, apologies for any editing errors in this chapter, FF is having a shocker with browser compatibility. **


	50. Chapter 50 The Cave

**Heyy guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry for the delay for this chapter. I've recently started college, and it's been very hectic. I am really sorry, but rest assured that this story _will _be finished and the sequel _will _be published too! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>50<span>**

**The Cave**

* * *

><p>George's latest invention did work. As Ginny listened to the crowd counting down, she planted her feet hard on the ground, lifted a small, red flap, and flicked the small switch she'd bolted to her broom handle to 'ON'. With a couple of kicks and a bang, the small fan beneath the bristles of her Cleansweep Twelve whirred into life. It wasn't nearly as loud as Ginny expected to be, but the sound of the turbochargers' fan still drowned out the humming of Gabrielle's Nimbus. Good, Ginny thought, now I don't have to listen to her, or her stupid broomstick. The only worry on Ginny's mind was how long the magic powering the fan would actually last. George hadn't told her, and while the box said that the fan could run for up to two hours without a charge, she was skeptical. Nevertheless, the fan was powerful. As Ginny held the broom between her legs, she could feel it tugging her forward. Wrestling it under control, Ginny squatted down, preparing for a very fast launch indeed. She heard the crowd count down, and held her breath, "Three, two, one, Go!"<p>

Ginny's head snapped back as her Cleansweep rocketed off at a speed she didn't expect from it. Her hair had streamed out behind her like liquid fire, her eyes watered, and she had a catch in her breath as her acceleration began to even out and she adjusted to her surroundings. Miraculously, she had cleared the archway, despite having no memory of passing through it, and was speeding towards the bridge beneath which she would have to fly. To her surprise, Harry, who'd had quite a bad start, was behind her, although he was catching up quite fast. Several metres behind were the two Slytherin players, Marcus and Regina, and behind them, a large group of students were fighting their way out of the courtyard, some of them not very good flyers at all. Gabrielle was far, far ahead of them. Ginny wanted to press forward, drag every ounce of power out of her Cleansweep, but she couldn't, not yet. She wasn't sure how well the Cleansweep Twelve would handle the extra speed; it definitely wasn't built for it. Ginny decided to hold her pace steady as Harry flew past her and tried to catch up to Gabrielle. Ginny was still well ahead of Marcus on his Nimbus 2001, so her broom was performing well, but she didn't want to risk it yet. She began to point the nose of her broom downwards as she approached the bridge. Gabrielle had already flown under it, and Harry was in the middle of doing so.

As the bridge's structure cast a dark shadow over her head, Ginny looked up to see where Harry and Gabrielle were. The pair of them flew side-by-side making the ascent to Gryffindor Tower. Gabrielle had obviously slowed because she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go, and now she was following Harry until she found her way again. Ginny pressed hard on her broom, willing it to give her more power to make the climb. As a Seeker, Harry was used to having to fly fast, but he never usually needed to pull off any fancy maneuvers unless the Snitch was being very flamboyant. As a Chaser, Ginny had to avoid not only the Bludgers, but the other teams Chasers too, and that meant she knew all of the tricks in the book. One of her favourite maneuvers was to fly to the top of the stands, grab a pass, and dive towards the ground with the Quaffle, keeping very close to the fabric banners that hung from the stanchions. It dramatically increased the speed of her broom, and helped her outrun her opponents when she leveled out. Now Gabrielle might know this, but Harry wouldn't, and she was relying on Gabrielle following Harry to the Quidditch pitch.

As Gabrielle raced Harry over the top of the tower, Ginny's wish came true as the pair shot towards the Quidditch pitch together. Her Cleansweep, about to give up on the high climb, got its reward as Ginny flew over the top of the tower, spiraled round it, and began a vertical dive towards the ground, her hair whipping against the stone. As her pace quickened, she could her the fan beneath her broom start to come back to life. Not wanting to lose control Ginny began to twist around, and pulled up ever so slightly. The ground was approaching fast, and Ginny began to pull harder out of her dive. It was close, but Ginny felt the grass sway beneath her as she leveled out and shot down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch at remarkable speed. She could see Harry and Gabrielle directly above her, and she was shooting right past them with relative ease. It was a little cheeky, but Ginny gave a whistle to make sure they both looked down to see her take the lead.

* * *

><p>Harry caught sight of Ginny streaking ahead of him towards the Quidditch pitch. He was worried about the extra speed that she was carrying; it couldn't be good for her broom, even if it was a strong one. Thankfully, she would have to slow down to slalom through the goal posts. As Harry struggled hard to keep pace with Gabrielle, he saw Ginny dive into the stadium and begin a full circuit of the stands to reduce her speed. Gabrielle maneuvered in front of him and began her descent towards the ground. At the first post, Gabrielle took the lead, and with very little warning, Ginny slotted in front of him and gave chase to the young French girl. For a moment, the pair ahead slowed dramatically, and Harry had to fly over their heads to avoid a crash. He thought for a minute that he'd shot past them and into the lead, only to realize his mistake, too late to correct it, as he overshot the second post and had to turn back to go through it. Ginny and Gabrielle had gotten halfway around the pitch by the time Harry had slalomed through the first set of posts, and in his eagerness to catch up, Harry overshot another post. Ginny and Gabrielle were making him look like an amateur flyer as they skirted the ground and brushed past each post with effortless grace. The pair of them reminded Harry of Muggle motorbike racers, chasing each other through the turns, knees close to scraping the ground, bodies tilted inwards, brooms leaning into the corner.<p>

With renewed determination, Harry accelerated out of the Quidditch pitch and chased after the two girls, trying to make up an awful lot of ground. As he exited the stadium, and saw Marcus and Regina trailing behind him, Harry quickly found his bearings and shot towards the Forbidden Forest, keeping his broom level with the middle of the pines. As he looked towards Hagrid's Hut, he could see Gabrielle's silvery hair swishing behind her as she flew low to the ground. It took him a moment or two to spot Ginny, but he caught sight of her broomstick several metres above the treetops, almost level with Gabrielle. Harry pushed hard on his Firebolt, but it didn't have much left to give, and if he went any faster he might find himself buried into an evergreen. A fierce wind was flattening out his unruly hair as his Firebolt rocketed at top speed towards Hagrid's, but he wouldn't be able to catch either of the girls now, they were both reaching the top of the hill and would be well underneath the bridge by the time he got there. Still, Harry had two other challengers to contend with. Marcus and Regina might not be riding brooms as fast as Harry, but both were skilled flyers, and neither of them had lost as much time as Harry inside the Quidditch pitch. Harry was confident that as long as he encountered no more problems, then third place was his. With a sharp and violent turn, Harry shot around Hagrid's Hut and began to make the climb back up the hill towards the bridge. At the crest of the hill, there was no sign of either girl, and Harry assumed that they had already crossed the finish line. With a final push, Harry shot under the bridge and fired through the archway into the courtyard. He was met with a thunderous applause.

"Well done Harry!"

"I knew the Firebolt was fastest!"

"He's a cheat! No way he beat a Nimbus 2500!"

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" As Harry touched down softly, he received many pats on the back, and Ron jumped down to congratulate him.

"Where are they Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Where are who?" He replied.

"Ginny and Gabrielle," Harry hissed back, "They were both well ahead of me by the time I got to the bridge, they should've both been here by now!" Ron's face darkened. Neither of the girls had made it back. Pushing and shoving the crowd out of the way, Harry mounted his Firebolt and kicked hard off the ground. He was readying himself to pass underneath the arch when his Firebolt turned to a length of rope in his hands, and he fell about a metre and a half onto the cobblestones of the courtyard. Harry turned to see who'd transfigured his broom, and let out a sigh as he saw her striding towards him.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall bellowed.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was having a hard time believing it as a Cleansweep Twelve shot over her head again. Ginny Weasley could use the air currents well; she had to give her points for that. In a flat out drag race, the Nimbus would have shot into the lead and finished several minutes ahead of the Cleansweep, but this wasn't a straight course, it was a twisting, technical tour of Hogwarts Castle, and it was grating on Gabrielle's nerves. She'd more than proven the Nimbus was by far the fastest in a straight line, but with each change of direction, Gabrielle had to slow down and gain her bearings. Harry had been left several hundred metres behind on his Firebolt, but Ginny was persistent. As Gabrielle skimmed the ground and reached the top of the hill, Ginny flew straight for the bridge. She was smart to have flown over the trees; it meant that unlike Gabrielle, she didn't have to climb the hill up to the castle. As the bridge came into sight, Gabrielle gave her broom a slight push, and she drew level with Ginny, erasing the lead she'd worked so hard to build up with just a touch of the Nimbus 2500's handle. As Ginny caught sight of the sleek, black handle creeping up beside her, Gabrielle smiled and waved, holding her pace steady. Her broomstick wasn't being pushed at all, and if Gabrielle wanted, she could shoot away and finish the race before Ginny had even cleared the bridge. But tormenting her sister-in-law was fast becoming one of Gabrielle's favourite past-times, and this wasn't an opportunity she was about to pass up. As the pair of them began the dive towards the bottom arch of the bridge, Gabrielle saw Ginny flick another small switch on her broom handle.<p>

The strange fan that had been bolted to the bottom of Ginny's Cleansweep began to spin faster and faster, and the noise was deafening. Gabrielle pushed forward on her broom, encountering a lot of turbulence. She was gaining a lot of ground as the pair of them started to reach the bridge, but all of a sudden, Ginny's broom dived downwards, and she let out a terrified scream. Gabrielle wanted to win the race, but not badly enough to let someone die over it. With a quick spiral, Gabrielle pointed her Nimbus to the ground and shot after the redhead. Using the full power of her broomstick, Gabrielle was alongside her in a second. Ginny was pulling hard up, but her broom was gaining speed, and it wasn't going to pull out of the dive any time soon. Nervously, Gabrielle reached out her hand and grasped hold of the Cleansweep Twelve. With all of the strength she could muster, Gabrielle pulled hard, she even flew underneath to try and push Ginny's broom upwards, but it didn't work. The ground was rushing up fast now, and if they waited any longer, neither of them would make it. "Jump!" Gabrielle shouted. Ginny looked reluctant, but even she realized it was her only option. As Gabrielle scuttled forward, Ginny flung herself onto the back of her Nimbus 2500. Gabrielle pulled up hard and her broom leveled out. She just managed to stop in time before hitting the cliff face beneath the castle. Before Gabrielle could ask what she was doing, Ginny had her wand whipped out and pointed at her Cleansweep.

"Arresto Momentum!" It worked better than Gabrielle had thought it would. With an alarmingly abrupt stop, Ginny's Cleansweep juddered, turned over, and dropped into the crevice below. "No!" She screamed. "Accio Cleansweep." The pair waited, but the broom never re-emerged. With a solemn look on her face, Gabrielle turned to fly back to the castle. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Going back," Gabrielle responded, "Your broom is gone."

"No! We have to go down there!" Before Gabrielle could protest, Ginny had grabbed onto the handle of her broom and triggered its safety feature. As the nose of her broom plummeted toward the ground, Gabrielle swiped in the command onto her broom handle, and the Nimbus leveled out again.

"Ok!" Gabrielle said through gritted teeth, "but I do ze flying!" Ginny nodded, regaining her composure. Much more calmly, Gabrielle floated her broom down between the two cliff faces, and touched down on a small patch of solid ground. The deep crevice between the school's main wings hid a small river, which trickled quietly into the Black Lake. The cliff faces were made of a dark yellow stone, and thick foliage grew from every crack and split, creating a blanket of green that almost covered them entirely. Far above, Ginny and Gabrielle heard the fast swoosh of broomsticks rocketing overhead.

"There goes the race," Ginny said sourly.

"You would 'ave lost," Gabrielle replied bluntly. It didn't really matter if the older girl tried to deny it; it was the truth. Gabrielle was faster. Ginny looked ready to retaliate, but thought the better of it.

"Why did you save me?" Ginny asked. "You could have flown on, arrived back in the courtyard in front of your adoring fans, and left me to deal with the crash."

"Ze crash might ave killed you, probably would 'ave," Gabrielle responded, "I like to win, but there are more important things than winning races. I couldn't have let you fall."

"Thanks," Ginny replied with a shy ruffle of her hair, "Where do you think my broom fell?"

"If it landed ze stream…" Gabrielle hesitated, "it could be at ze bottom of Ze Lake." Ginny contemplated this for several moments, a worried look casting shadows across her face. Without a word, Ginny began a hopeful search of the area, and then started to climb some of the ridges, precariously balanced atop a slim ledge, she sent a cry down below.

"Its up here, come and take a look!" With some rude words in French that she hoped Ginny couldn't understand, Gabrielle hauled herself up to where Ginny was now standing. Gabrielle might be a star athlete, but she was still quite a small girl, and didn't appreciate having to pull herself up two or three metres of cliff face. What she saw at the top was something of a sight to behold. Ginny's Cleansweep lay entangled in some bushes, with its nose embedded into a crack in the rocks, and signs of a small fire that had since gone out. Just behind the broomstick though, was a small entrance to a cave. If Gabrielle hadn't been looking in its direction, she wouldn't have even noticed it was there. The entrance was a tiny hole in the cliff face, barely large enough for a person to squeeze through, and dark enough to be hiding any manner of horrible creature. Gabrielle wanted to grab the Cleansweep and go, so she busied herself helping Ginny disentangle her broom from the thorny bushes. True to form though, Ginny wasn't going to leave without having satisfied her curiosity. "Let's go check it out!"

"No," Gabrielle groaned, "Are we not in enough trouble already? We don't even know if your broom will still fly."

"In which case, it won't make a difference if we spend a few minutes finding out where this cave goes to." Ginny replied.

"We can't see."

"Lumos Maxima!"

* * *

><p>Marcus sat in the Headmistress's Office with a hand on his forehead. His broomstick had been transfigured into a length of bright orange rope, and hung on a coat-hook next to Harry's Firebolt, and Regina's new Thunderbolt. His broom had been permanently grounded as soon as he touched down. Worse still was the news that Gabrielle and Ginny were both missing; according to Harry, they should have been on the ground celebrating, or more likely rolling around on the ground and fighting, long before he'd even reached the courtyard. They hadn't, so officially, Harry was the winner of the race, but that hardly mattered. Harry was arguing rather loudly with Professor McGonagall. Marcus felt inclined to do the same, he too wanted to go looking for the girls, but he felt that he was in enough trouble already. But also playing on Marcus's thoughts was the fact that the longer the three of them sat there, the more chance that Gabrielle and Ginny could be in trouble. "Please Professor," Marcus cut through the noise, "We know we've done wrong, we knew we were breaking the rules by racing around the school, but right now our friends are missing. Please, can you tell us our punishment so we can look for them? I can't speak for Harry and Regina, but I'm happy to accept whatever punishment you see fit to give us."<p>

"See this Potter?" Professor McGonagall pointed a hand towards Marcus, "This is a young man who knows how to behave maturely when he knows that he's done wrong! Now," the Headmistress continued, "your brooms will remain confiscated for the remainder of the term, all three of you will be banned from playing Quidditch until next year too. No!" Professor McGonagall snapped as they grunted in protest, "I won't hear a word of it! Broom Racing is against school rules because it's very dangerous; Miss Weasley and Miss Delacour are testament to this. Furthermore, letters will be written to your families notifying them of your very serious transgressions, and 100 points will be taken from your Houses, each."

Marcus took a minute to absorb the blow. No more Quidditch this year, and 300 points from Slytherin. His House would very be pleased with him. He was supposed to play against Hufflepuff tomorrow, now he'd be leaving his team without a Keeper, and cost them 100 House points in the process. But even worse, he'd had at least some involvement in Gabrielle's disappearance. He should've told her not to race, or stole her broom, at least done something to stop her. But instead, he'd simply hopped on his broom and joined in. Now Slytherin had lost their newest House member, the Harpies had lost their Captain, and Marcus had lost his 'sort-of' girlfriend. He felt quite cold inside with these thoughts swimming around his head. "Can we go and look for them now?" Marcus asked.

"Absolutely not," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "If Miss Weasley and Miss Delacour are missing then there was obviously some sort of accident, it's too dangerous for students to be out there searching. The staff will search the grounds, and perhaps Hagrid has some creatures that can assist us, in the meantime you three will return to your dormitories and remain silent. The last thing we need is everyone panicking…"

"I'm not going to my dormitory." Harry cut the Headmistress off. Marcus wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared; he'd never seen anyone cut McGonagall off mid-sentence like that.

"Mr. Potter, as I have just finished explaining, it is too dangerous…"

"Fighting Voldemort was pretty damn dangerous! But nobody seemed to have a problem with me doing that!" Harry's reply left the whole room in a shocked silence. McGonagall steadied her breathing, and removed her glasses with shaking hands.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare ever say that nobody had a problem with you fighting Lord Voldemort. So, so many people wanted to be in your place, myself included. Many of them aren't here today, because they didn't want you to have to fight, and to say otherwise is an insult to their memory. You may search the grounds, but you will do so accompanied, and without causing a panic." Marcus watched as Harry sank back into his chair, looking very dejected indeed. Professor McGonagall was fighting back the small tears forming in her eyes, and Regina shifted awkwardly in her chair. She hadn't really spoken at all since they'd been called into the office, and Marcus presumed that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. After a few moments further of awkward silence, Professor McGonagall asked them to return to the Slytherin dormitory. Marcus had never been happier to leave a room in his life.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles had turned incredibly white. She was walking down a dank, narrow passage, which felt as though it had been carved into the stone not by wizards, but by the magic of the castle itself. Gabrielle threw her hands out in front of her as she tripped over another stone sticking up out of the ground, and slammed into the back of Ginny Weasley. "You alright?"<p>

"Faire chier," Gabrielle replied dryly. Ginny just shrugged, not understanding the French words for piss off. Gabrielle couldn't understand why they were still walking around this place, it was dark, it was damp, and it smelled disgusting. Yet, despite her desire to turn back, Gabrielle was a little curious to see where the tunnel led, but even harder for her to admit was the fact that she didn't feel confident enough to go back on her own. Being down here reminded Gabrielle of the Black Lake, in fact, a lot of places did. The TriWizard Tournament had left quite a mark on her when she was eight years old. She'd found herself at the bottom of a lake, seen her sister and three other students battle a dragon, and then witness Harry Potter return from the Third Task carrying a dead body. Suffice to say, it hadn't been her favourite year ever, and it also held some explanation for Gabrielle as to why she preferred being in the air to anywhere underground. Down here in the dark, she felt suffocated, but up in the air, she was free. It was all so bright and beautiful up there, and there was so much space. In the air, she wasn't scared of anything. As she continued walking, Gabrielle began to wonder how Ginny was able to walk so fearlessly ahead, to continue moving forward despite the threat of danger. She'd noticed it at her sisters wedding too. While Gabrielle was being evacuated, she'd glanced over her shoulder to see Ginny firing curses at a young man with silver-blonde hair. This little walk through a cave didn't trouble Ginny at all, she'd been through horrors that Gabrielle couldn't possibly imagine. How did she manage to hold herself together?

As Gabrielle's mind continued to ponder, the passageway abruptly widened into an enormous chamber. Ginny stopped the pair of them from falling down a sheer drop, and turned right to descend a large staircase that curved with the walls off the circular room. As Ginny began to climb down, torches began to light on the walls. Gabrielle stood at the top of the stairs to take in the scene. The chamber was a large circular room made of yellow stone, with torches spaced evenly to give the chamber light. Ginny was halfway down a staircase which hugged the wall, and led down to a stone platform, that bridged out onto a much larger platform in the centre of the room, which was surrounded by water, and held an enormous stone¬ which looked incredibly out of place. Behind this large platform hung four enormous banners, each the colour of Hogwarts' four Houses. Gabrielle expected the banners to bear the House crests, but each bore an enormous portrait of who Gabrielle assumed to be the Four Founders. She could recognize Salazar Slytherin on the green banner; he looked just like his statue in the Slytherin Common Room. Next to him was the blue banner of Ravenclaw, which bore the portrait of a beautiful woman with piercing grey eyes. Next to her, a plump, jolly woman residing in a yellow banner. Hufflepuff, if Gabrielle remembered correctly. To the far right of the room hung the crimson red banner of Gryffindor, bearing the portrait of a broad man, with a bushy beard, and a magnificent sword. Gabrielle was slightly taken aback; this was the first time she'd seen the portraits of all four founders, and what great portraits they were. Each banner was nearly twenty feet tall, making the legendary wizards and witches look like gods towering over the two girls.

Slowly, and cautiously, Gabrielle made her way down the stairs towards Ginny, who was staring in awe at the four banners. Gabrielle would be furious at herself for it later that night, but scared as she was, she slipped her arm into Ginny's and stood nervously behind her. "It's ok," Ginny patted her arm gingerly, "they aren't going to hurt us."

"Indeed we are not, young lady," the voice of Gryffindor boomed across he chamber, "it is neither gentlemanly, nor within our power." Ginny gave the portrait and awkward nod with a half-hearted curtsy before continuing.

"Sir, could you please tell us, what is this place?"

"This is the Council Chamber of Hogwarts, at least what is left of it. In ancient times, this chamber played host to some of the most legendary wizards, witches and warlocks to ever live. Merlinus Ambrosius himself once stood right where you are now delivering a speech to the council of warlocks."

"You knew Merlin?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

"Very well indeed," Salazar Slytherin cut in with an icy tone, "he was one of seven warlocks who built this chamber, among others, and you'd do well to show him the respect he deserves and use his proper name."

"Did Merlinus help you to build the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth. Slytherin simply disregarded the older of the two girls, as if she was no longer there, no longer of any interest to him.

"After Merlinus vanished," Gryffindor continued, with a warning look to Salazar Slytherin, "the Council of Warlocks disbanded, and the Chamber began to fall out of use. Some years before Salazar left the school, we learned of a great prophecy, one that could change the face of the world."

"I've had enough of prophecies," Ginny replied bitterly.

"I'm afraid you may not have a choice my dear," Gryffindor sighed, "this Chamber is enchanted with a powerful magic, centuries old. If you are not one of the Twelve then you would not be able to enter the Council Chamber at all."

"One of the Twelve?" Ginny demanded.

"Rowena." Gryffindor called to the blue portrait. A dark haired woman with fierce eyes, who Gabrielle was now certain was called Rowena Ravenclaw, started speaking in a somewhat robotic voice. Dark, foreboding, just like the crazy Professor in the courtyard.

"The Tapestry of Chaos is almost woven,

And the Eve of Her Rising approaches.

Legends of old shall awaken,

And ancient furies shall be unleashed from the Vault.

The Twelve Knights re-born,

Shall sit again, around the table.

But the wrong one will lead them to battle,

And one shall fall victim to the Sorceress.

Misery will crush all hope,

Only the happiest thoughts can pave the way.

But good fortune cannot win this battle,

When grief becomes her power.

In the moment of reckoning,

Only the Worthiest of Twelve

Can wield the Ancient Blade,

And do battle with the Warrior in Black.

Only the Eleven can turn back the Loom,

And bring peace to the Kingdom.

For steel must pierce stone,

To repair King Arthur's Throne".

"The Twelve, as in the Twelve Knights of King Arthur's Round Table?" Ginny shook her head. "Aren't they all supposed to be guys?"

"True," Gryffindor replied, "the original Knights of the Round Table were all male, but throughout history the Knights have been reincarnated in various forms and genders." Gabrielle paused for a moment to take this all in.

"Zis as happened before?" She asked.

"Yes," this time it was Rowena Ravenclaw who replied. "That Prophecy is centuries old, but it has been repeated seven times throughout history. As you have managed to gain access to this room, the eighth occurrence is upon us."

"What if we just say no? What if we just go home, and forget all about it?" Ginny asked, clearly frustrated.

"I think you know that is not an option," Rowena Ravenclaw replied, "While it may be true that some prophecies can be ignored, this one can not. When it was first told to us, centuries ago, our people referred to it as The Great Prophecy. Since that day, we have watched over the Twelve Knights, helping where we can, but never truly interfering. We are more than just the founders of a school; we are the spirits of the Chamber, the keepers of secrets. However, we cannot tell you how to win this battle, this you must figure out on your own."

"Then why show us this place? Why allow us to come here if you aren't going to help?" Ginny was almost screaming at Ravenclaw's portrait, "Why should any of us have to fight another war?"

"It is not of our choosing," Salazar Slytherin responded.

"Oh like you care," Ginny spat. Gabrielle wasn't sure what to feel. Ginny had just insulted the founder of her House, but if what the founders said was true, Gabrielle would have to fight in a battle, and she really didn't want to fight in a battle. "You put a 50ft snake underneath the girls bathroom, student safety is a hardly a priority of yours."

"It's very easy to lay blame on me for my wrongdoings, when those of my peers remain locked away," Salazar replied coolly, "history does benefit the victors after all."

"I can't imagine Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw have secret dungeons where they keep Hungarian Horntails, Gryffindor doesn't have any Manticores locked up in his tower."

"Perhaps true, but there are worse crimes than mine, and no party ever remains innocent during a war."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny spat back.

"It means that you may want to delve a little deeper into the history of your Head of House during your free time, if you possess the intellect that is."

"That's enough Salazar," Gryffindor's booming voice silenced the conversation, "Miss Weasley," Gabrielle was a little shocked that the portrait knew Ginny's name, but she shouldn't have been, Godric Gryffindor was one of the most famously brilliant wizards of all time, even in France, "Miss Delacour, you have been granted access to this Chamber, which means you two are the first of the Twelve. Until the Prophecy has been completed, neither of you will be permitted to enter again. In order to help you with your quest, you each may ask one question, and if we can, we will give you some insight."

Gabrielle thought long, and thought hard, trying to recount each verse of the Prophecy. She would only get one question, and so it needed to be one that would help her _and _Ginny if possible. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't bother hanging around. "Who are we fighting? The Prophecy refers to a battle, with who?"

"She's an ancient sorceress, we do not speak her name. She can only be contained for so long, and each time she rises again she only becomes more powerful. She cannot be defeated by raw power alone. The last time she rose to power, the Muggle population entered its first World War, and since then only one Wizard has caused more widespread destruction." Godric Gryffindor finished his answer with a very low, serious tone.

"Voldemort." Ginny breathed.

"Grindlewald," Salazar Slytherin replied in his usual, condescending tone, "Only in his later years did he truly gain proper wisdom and perspective, but at the height of his power he caused more widespread destruction and death than Tom Riddle would ever manage. Lord Voldemort was certainly the craftier of the two, and a far deadlier politician. That is why he is considered the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, not because of the devastation he caused. That title will always belong to Gellert Grindlewald."

"Fantastic, another Master of the Elder Wand."

"No, you are dealing with forces _far _beyond the power of the Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone, and The Cloak of Invisibility are mere objects. The Sorceress has ancient powers that are connected to the very fabric of the magical world itself."

"What do you mean?"

"You are allowed only one question young one," Slytherin said icily, "and I find my interests more piqued by the newest member of _my _House. Miss Delacour isn't it?" Gabrielle nodded to the portrait of her House's Founder, "Pure blooded family, although if I am correct you are a quarter Veela, from your Grandmother. Plenty of natural ability, and you have been learning magic since you were 8 years old, very good indeed. European Quidditch Champion, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, not my favourite team, but do well with them and you should make the French National Team. You have the potential to be a wonderful Slytherin my dear. What is your question?"

"One of ze Twelve will die."

"That is statement, I asked for a question. Slytherin's are chosen for their intelligence and ambition, do not disappoint me again."

"Who will die?" Gabrielle asked, determined not show fear in front of Slytherin.

"Well that is easy young one, in every war, the one who dies is the one who least deserves it." Gabrielle developed a hitch in her breath. Slytherin had confirmed what she'd suspected. One of them would die. The rest of their short conversation was a blur to the young witch. Ginny exchanged more insults with Slytherin, and the Founders bid them farewell. A passageway opened up behind the four portraits, and the two girls made their way out of the Chamber. As she was leaving, Salazar Slytherin spoke once more. "Study hard my dear, we _shall _meet again, and I expect your talents to have further improved."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy Guys and Girls! **

**I know this chapter has been a long time coming, and again I apologise for that, but circumstances didn't allow me to get it to you quicker. Aside from this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I thank you all for not abandoning me! So, without stretching out this Authors Note, here are some questions for you to answer if you'd like to leave a review! **

**1) Do you think Gabrielle was right, would she have won the race? **

**2) Is George's invention a good idea or not? **

**3) Who do you think the Sorceress is? **

**4) Who do you think will _die? _ **

**So there we go! If you would like to leave a review, then please answer those 4 questions, as well as leaving your thoughts on the chapter. Also, the poll results from last chapter were heavily in favour of #TEAMGinny, who won with 80% of the vote. **

**In other news, I have a new forum on Fanfiction called _Hogwarts Catching Fire _which is a Harry Potter/Hunger Games related forum. I'd really appreciate it if you guys joined in, because then I'd get to talk to more of you! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Iron Man. **


End file.
